Crazy
by l3xLi33Al3sA
Summary: que puede unir a una desadaptada antisocial, embarazada con un idiota poco seso , que quiere ser su amigo...pesimo sumary...entren y vean que tal va
1. Chapter 1

Desmemoriados

Capítulo 1: "el comienzo de una historia y tal vez una amistad"

Sonaban los pasos impacientes, que daba una persona, dentro de un pequeño baño, que había en una tiendecilla, de aquel barrio. El joven que era empleado de aquel lugar, solo ojeaba de tanto en vez, aquella puertecita que era la entrada, al que según para él era un mugroso baño fantoche, que se veía obligado a usar, debido a su muy reciente precariedad en los asuntos económicos, mejor dicho este trabajo que tenía era el primero que conseguía después de meses de búsqueda y tenía que sacarle provecho, ya que tenía cargando varias deudas traídas por sus pequeños gustos, exquisitos que tenía.

Dejando de leer su libro y dándole otra ojeada a esa puerta, quedo sorprendido cuando oyó un grito que provenía de ese lugar. Cualquier reacción normal, hubiese sido correr a ver que sucedía, pero él no lo necesitaba sabía exactamente, a que se debía aquel grito y sinceramente le parecía muy gracioso. La gran noticia estaba dada, solo faltaba que aquella persona saliera del baño, para corroborarlo. Se abrió la puerta fuertemente y de ella salió una pelirosa con cara de pocos amigos. El joven no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de ironía, pero tuvo que esconderla ya que, la chica, le dedico una linda mirada de muerte, mientras caminaba con un aura maligna hacia aquel lugar.

-Debo de decir, que sería tonto preguntar cuál fue la respuesta, no?-le pregunto, la chica lo quedo mirando con su cara de asesina-si es tonto, lo se

-Dame otra-le dijo ella mientras, caminaba a uno de los escaparates de la tienda y cogía una botella de un litro de jugo de naranja y comenzaba a abrirla para tomarla

-No crees que ya son suficientes Sakura- le decía el chico-ya hiciste tres

-pueden estar equivocadas-decía ella, mientras tomaba un gran sorbo del jugo de naranja

-si, como si tres pruebas de embarazo fueran a fallar todas al mismo tiempo- le decía el sarcásticamente

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, Sasori- decía ella mientras se acercaba al chico y le arrebataba la prueba-con su permiso voy al baño-decía esto mientras se encerraba

-que terca!- decía Sasori , mientras tomaba el libro de nuevo y comenzaba a leerlo. Pasado un largo rato se escuchó otro fuerte grito en la tienda, pero esta vez fue diferente ya que …

-¡MALDICION, ES OFICIAL ESTOY JODIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Que era lo que haría?, se preguntaba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, estaba sentenciada, era lo que ella misma se había dicho, es más ni ella misma sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo de embarazo tenía, solo quiso descartarlo , ya que en esos últimos días había tenido mareos constantes y porque no decirlo había tenido los casi molestos antojos. Si no hubiera sido por la dichosa broma que le había hecho su amiga, de seguro no se le hubiera pasado la idea por la cabeza de que ella pudiese estar en cinta

Flash Back

Su vida parecía estar confinada a ese baño. Pensaba Sakura, mientras volvía a poner su cabeza en el retrete. Esos días todo le daba asco, pero no imaginaba que su tan delicioso, suave y exquisito Soufflé de maracuyá, le haría producir esas horribles sensaciones en su estómago, pero no es que si quiera lo hubiese probado. Ella solo lo olio y por eso estaba en ese lugar ahora.

-Sakura te encuentras bien?-pregunto su amiga que había entrado al baño, preocupada por la reacción de Sakura ante su postre favorito.

-Me siento "excelente" Tenten, gracias-dijo ella. Su amiga solo se quedó callada y rio un poco por el sarcasmo de Sakura, es que no podía creer que incluso en aquella situación, seguiría usando sus pequeñas y molestas frases sarcásticas

-Sabes, cualquiera que te viera pensaría: pobrecita su comida le ha caído mal" incluso yo lo haría - decía Tenten mientras se recostaba en la pared.

-Tú crees?-decía Sakura sin fuerzas, ya que aquella situación en la que estaba, la agotaba demasiado rápido

-No, la verdad no lo creo, yo pensaría que traes un pedazo de gente dentro de tu estómago-decía ella, mientras se reía a carcajadas

-Estúpida! –decía Sakura, mientras devolvía todo lo que había comido

End Flash Back

-Maldita tenten, ella y sus bromas estúpidas-decía mientras pateaba una lata que había en el suelo. Sus sentimientos estaban combinados , no sabía qué hacer en esa situación , si bien Sakura había pasado situación difíciles y comprometedoras en su vida y había salido bien librada de ellas,. Sabía que esta no era una situación como aquellas y que no podría darle una solución a esto. Ni siquiera perderse en la calle como lo hacía en estos momentos, la ayudaría con su pequeña carga, porque eso era ahora, la vida que llevaba en su vientre se convertiría en su pequeña carga, y solo pensarlo hacia que los escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo.

-Necesito descansar, mejor iré a casa-dijo, mientras volteaba y tomaba el camino hacia su hogar. Si bien en algunas ocasiones ella sentía que su hogar la asfixiaba demasiado, como se encontraba ahora en estos momentos, necesitaba estar pronto en esa casa de locos como ella la llamaba, para descansar y sentir ese calor de hogar que tanto deseaba sentir.

Llego a su casa cansada, muchas cosas habían sucedido ese día y necesitaba su cama con urgencia. Fue hacia la cocina esperando encontrar a su padre , pero solo se encontró con Tsunade, la nueva esposa de su padre, aunque tan nueva no era ya que, ella la conocía desde niña, debido a que su madre , la primera esposa de su papá, los abandono, cuando ella tenía apenas cumplidos los 7 años. Sakura quería mucho a su madrastra, aunque a veces esta fuera un poco agresiva, pero no le importaba, si hacia feliz a su padre le hacía feliz a ella. Además Tsunade y su padre tenían una hija, su hermanita menor Sketch, nombre raro que le pusieron ambos por gusto común.

-Sakura, veo que ya llegaste – le decía Tsunade, mientras lavaba un par de Zanahorias en el lavabo.

-SI, y donde esta papá, Tsunade?- le pregunto ella mientras iba hacia el frigider y sacaba una botella de miel de maple, que en esos momentos se le había antojado echarle a ese par de Zanahorias

-Está en el Taller con Orochimaru, yo hace un rato que acabo de llegar con Sketch del supermercado así que la comida estará lista hasta después de un rato-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Sakura que en esos momentos tenía toda la boca llena de miel de Maple y zanahorias.

-que rayos haces?- le decía Tsunade, levantando una ceja

-comendoo mell con shanaoriashh quereshh- le decía mientras se llenaba la boca con otro pedazo

-No gracias-decía Tsunade , con asco-bueno la comida estará dentro de un rato, así que será mejor que dejes de comer esa porquería antes de que te llenes

-está bien "MAMI"-decía Sakura mientras se paraba de la mesa, Tsunade solo rio ante lo dicho

-Oye Sakura. El otro día encontré un líquido verde dentro de uno de mis jarrones, no habrás arrojado nada no?- le decía seriamente

-No, no he hecho nada. Bueno me voy a mi habitación- y salió rápidamente de la cocina. Mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, Sakura recordó que el otro día había tomado una malteada de menta especial. Y la coincidencia es que era de color verde. Se dirigió hacia su cuarto abrió la puerta y se tiro sobre su cama. Estaba cansada por todo lo acontecido, cansada de pensar en cómo encontrar una solución, para su problema. Sumida entre todas sus cavilaciones, recordó el anuncio de periódico que vio el otro día, era uno de esos centros donde ayudan a mujeres en esas condiciones. Salió de su cama y se dirigió hacia su mesa de noche donde tenía aquel periódico, cogió su teléfono y marco a ese lugar.

-Alo, con el centro de ayuda a la mujer

-_sí, con ellos habla, que es lo que le pasa señorita?_

-Bueno yo quería saber si podía sacar cita con el médico, necesito que me realicen un aborto

-_Bueno, estos días el doctor está ocupado, pero acérquese mañana para sacar cita_

_-_Está bien, como a qué horas podría ir yendo?

-_el horario de atención es de 9:00 a 12:00_

_-_Ok , entonces mañana estaré yendo

-_la estaremos esperando, gracias por su llamada_

Colgó el teléfono y se puso a pensar en lo que había hecho, supuso que no sería un error puesto que ella misma no consideraba que podría ser una buena madre, apenas podía con su vida como para cargar con otra vida más, pensaba. Tendría que buscar una buena excusa mañana para no ir al colegio y poder ir a sacar cita al médico, pero no sabía como. Hasta que inesperadamente su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo tomo y lo contesto, para su suerte la persona que la estaba llamando sería la solución a su problema.

-Alo Sakura- decía su amiga Tenten, que se había quedado preocupada por el hecho de que Sakura, le había dicho que iba a realizarse la prueba de embarazo

-SI, Tenten que pasa?-le hablaba con un tono total de despreocupación

-como que , qué pasa? Tonta! Dime que salió en la prueba?-le decía exasperada

-positivo, eso salió -decía Sakura, totalmente despreocupada

-eso quiere decir que estas embarazada. Oh por dios!-gritaba, Sakura despego un poco el teléfono ya que el sonido la dejaría sorda

-Si, si lo estoy, pero he tomado la decisión de que no lo voy a tener-le dijo con total tono de seriedad.

-Pero porque?...-Tenten quedo atónita

-porque un bebe es una responsabilidad y yo no estoy hecha para asumir responsabilidades- Sakura respondió con total frialdad.

-y que opina el papá también está de acuerdo?-pregunto.

-Sabes que Tenten, me están llamando para comer….._Sakuraa_-simulo con su voz-vez ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos adiosssss.- y colgó

Aquella pregunta la había estado queriendo evitar todo el día. Pero no imagino que fuera su amiga la que se lo dijera. Sakura se sentía en un gran dilema, la confusión la abordaba otra vez y todas esas cosas le provocaban un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, decidió dormir un rato, para poder olvidarse del tema. Pero su calma no duro mucho puesto que sintió que tocaban el timbre de su puerta, Tsunade abrió y dejo a alguien pasar. Eso ya no le importaba decidió otra vez recobrar el sueño hasta que sintió que abrieron la puerta de su cuarto.

-Y ahora me responderás a lo que pregunte?-Sakura se levantó abruptamente de la cama al darse cuenta que Tenten estaba allí en su habitación. Esta solo le dirigió una mirada seria

-Qué haces aquí? , si solo fue hace….-pero fue callada por la mano de Tenten, que la puso sobre su boca para que no hablara.

-Yo hago las preguntas, sabe el papá del niño lo que harás?-dijo seria Tenten

-Eso, es algo que no te incumbe, además porque tendría el que decidir aquí?-le contesto molesta Sakura.

-Eso quiere decir que no lo sabe-le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-así él quiera o no, es mi cuerpo y yo decido lo que hago-respondió colérica

-pero él también tiene derecho de saber, lo que llevas a dentro no es un juguete, lo que llevas adentro es una vida, es como tú y como yo. El papá también merece saber SAKURA!-levanto la voz Tenten

-Ese es el maldito problema él nunca lo sabrá!.-grito Sakura

-Como que él nunca lo sabrá?-pregunto intrigada y sorprendida

-Bueno es que…lo que pasa es que…-no sabía que decir era muy difícil para ella explicarlo.

-Es que que?

-No sé quién es el papá, no sé quién me embarazo!-Dijo mientras se sentaba airadamente sobre la cama y ponía las manos sobre su rostro, por segunda vez en ese día, habían tocado algo muy doloroso para ella y no sabía cómo hacer para ocultar su pena.

-Sakura yo…yo pensé que-las palabras se trababan en su boca, Tenten se sentía culpable por haber hablado sobre aquello y Sakura podía darse cuenta del arrepentimiento de su amiga, a través de las facciones de su rostro.

-Tenten, no te lamentes, tarde o temprano alguien tenía que sacar a relucir aquello-decía mientras se paraba de la cama para dirigirse hacia la ventana de la habitación; Tenten solo podía mirarla entre sorprendida y melancólica. Sakura solo abrió la ventana y dejo que una fresca brisa llenara toda su habitación-Solo te pido que no me hables de eso, por favor, porque no lo pienso hablar a nadie….Ni siquiera a ti-Tenten solo podía mirarla sorprendida-las decisiones que yo tomen sean buenas o malas no pueden ser juzgadas, al menos no por ti, te pido que no me juzgues

-No te juzgo Sakura, pero piensa bien lo que haces, te lo pido como tu mejor amiga…si tan solo…-pero la detuvo la voz de Tsunade

-Sakuraaa! La comida ya está lista!

-Parece que ya me tengo que ir-dijo tenten tristemente. Sakura solo la miro y asintió-solo…solo piénsalo bien Sakura antes de que te arrepientas-Decía Tenten antes de Salir rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Sakura sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Ya, no sé qué es lo que quiero hacer….-se dijo asi misma, mientras bajaba hacia la sala.

-pipipi pipipi pipipii!-sonaba el despertador, eran las seis de la mañana, otro día nuevo en la vida de muchas personas, uno menos para la desafortunada vida de Sakura. Se levantó de su cama con mucha pereza, estaba agarrotada, tomo sus cosas y se las llevo rápidamente al baño, tenía que ir al colegio. Una vez estuvo lista salió rápidamente de su casa, Tsunade como siempre tenía que ir correteando detrás de ella, ya que había olvidado su mochila y lo más elemental el dinero para su almuerzo. Corrió rápidamente para llegar a la parada de autobuses y así abordar el bus que la llevaría hacia su destino.

"1era hora: clase de biología"

Como siempre acostumbraba, Sakura se sentaba en las ultimas carpetas, se había vuelto una costumbre en ella ya que era su sitio favorito para descansar, las clases de Biología no eran su fuerte y tampoco una de sus favoritas, mejor dicho ella no tenía ninguna clase favorita y los profesores más que verla como una alumna ejemplar la veían como un problema en cada clase. A Sakura eso no le importaba puesto que su lema era "Hay que disfrutar la vida al máximo" y eso incluía hacerle la vida imposible a sus profesores, pero eso fue en el pasado La vida de ella había dado un giro de 360º y lo único en lo que había espacio en su cabeza era pensar en la clase de biología para no pensar en lo que haría dentro de poco.

-copiar, copiar, copiar, copiar-Canturreaba Sakura en voz baja para no llamar la atención, se estaba aburriendo y la clase ni siquiera había empezado, pero eso ya no importaba si eso la hacía olvidar que estaba viva, era la clase más entretenida del mundo.

-Buenos días alumnos –dijo el profesor, que recién había entrado al aula

-Buenos días profesor Asuma-dijeron todos al unísono a excepción de Sakura que de nuevo se había perdido en sus ensoñaciones.

-bien abran todos su libro, pagina 74, Problemas Genéticos-Dijo mientras comenzaba a escribir algo en la pizarra. La hora paso tranquila, los alumnos resolvían sus ejercicios sin hacer ruido alguno y Sakura también resolvía su libro tranquilamente mientras escuchaba una canción en su MP4.

-Parece que algo te debe de haber pasado Sakura, me sorprende que no hayas hecho ningún ruido en toda la clase.-le dijo el profesor, que en no sé qué momento se había acercado a ella.

-Nada tiene que pasarme para que yo esté tranquila, profesor–contesto Sakura cortante mientras volvía a poner atención a su libro. OH vaya que pasaba algo , pensaba Asuma, algo tenía que haberle pasado a esa chiquilla para que estuviera de esa manera, la pregunta era que?. Quería volver a hablarle pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de otro profesor.

-Profesor Asuma, necesitan su presencia en la sala de profesores-dijo una mujer baja y de cabello corto.

-y por qué señorita Shizune?-pregunto Asuma que había dejado el libro que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa.

-hay una reunión de profesores y la directora la va a dirigir, creo que es por el tema de los preparativos para la fiesta de aniversario-decía Shizune un poco dudosa

-Pero si faltan siete meses todavía-decía Asuma contrariado, mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-Por eso le digo que vaya, no estoy segura de lo que quiere hablar la directora-le pedía suplicante Shizune, Asuma suspiro y salió del salón pero no sin antes dejar más ejercicios para mantener callada a la clase en su ausencia.

Sakura solo copiaba y resolvía, parecía una autómata, pero era lo único que podía hacer, para olvidar la única cosa que le permitía no pensar en eso, y es que ya había tomado una decisión, mas anoche después de que Tenten se fuera, su cabeza se llenó de miles de cosas y eso hizo que comenzara a dudar.

-Maldita Tenten , siempre arruinándolo todo- se decía mientras ponía su cabeza entre sus manos las cosas ya no podían estar peor para ella, pero no podía flaquear nadie se debía enterar que estaba embarazada , por eso debía deshacerse de eso antes de que creciera más.

-Oye miren a esa antisocial, jajaja ahora se las quiere dar de estudiosa-decía una chica de cabello rubio , Sakura la conocía muy bien era Ino Yamanaka, una vez amiga suya en primaria ,ahora era su más grande enemiga, razones, bueno como dice Sakura solo Dios sabe, ya que de un momento a otro Ino se pasó al lado oscuro de la fuerza y la causa aún sigue siendo un misterio.

-Las cosas que me quieran decir que me las digan en mi cara, o es que son ratitas cobardes y lo peor de todo rubias-Sakura era una persona de poca paciencia y sinceramente Ino la había agarrado con unos ánimos tremendos, la pelirrosa pensaba que tal vez pelear con aquella rubia sea un buen desfogue para todos sus problemas.

-Que es lo que dijiste frentonaa!-grito Ino mientras se paraba de su asiento

-lo que escuchaste, estupidaa!-Dijo Sakura que se acercaba peligrosamente a Ino, la rubia no aguanto más y se abalanzo sobre Sakura, ambas comenzaron a pelearse. Sus compañeros tuvieron que empezar a alejarse debido a que ambas tumbaban todo lo que había a su paso, nadie podía detenerlas eran como dos fieras.

-Sueltameee!-decía Ino mientras rasguñaba a Sakura que la tenía presa de los cabellos

-TU DEJA DE RASGUÑARMEEE!-grito Sakura mientras le empezaba a meter puñetes en la cabeza a Ino.

Los gritos se escuchaban en todo el pasillo, y todos los alumnos del salón tuvieron que salir para no ser dañados en tal sangrienta pelea. Las cosas parecían no cambiar hasta que llego Asuma de su reunión y vio a ambas chicas peleando, aunque en este caso vio a una Sakura festejando su victoria ante una inconsciente Ino.

-Eso te pasa por molestarme idiota-decía Sakura mientras comenzaba a pararse, pudo sentir que todo había quedado en silencio

-Sakura!-grito Asuma, mientras se acercaba rápidamente y se agachaba, para auxiliar a Ino-Ino reacciona, reacciona!-gritaba, pero no pasaba nada, parece que la paliza de Sakura fue muy fuerte para ella.

-Que es lo que pasa asuma? , Porque hay tanto ruido?-dijo Shizune , entrando al salón y quedándose sorprendida por la escena que veía-quien ha hecho esto?-grito para luego mirar a Sakura que estaba parada a un lado del profesor, con todos los signos de haber participado en esa batalla campal.

-Tú-dijo ella refiriéndose a Sakura-cuando no tu causándonos problemas, es que ya se me hacía raro ver a todos los alumnos afuera.-Sakura se sintió enfadada por lo que decía Shizune.

-Yo no fui la que causo ese problema, fue ella, ella empezó a molestarme-le dijo

-Y yo te voy a creer niña, mereces ir a detención

-estoy en mi derecho, yo no comencé esa pelea, merezco que al menos usted me de el voto de la duda-Decía Sakura frustrada. si no fuera porque ella misma se lo prometió una vez más estaría llorando de rabia en estos momentos.

-No mereces voto de duda, eres una alumna poco aplicada y por sobre todo mentirosa -le dijo Shizune, lo que provoco que la sangre de Sakura hirviera hasta mas no poder , por aquella injusticia y más por el calificativo, ella podía ser muy chinchosa, contestalona pero no era poco estudiosa y mucho menos mentirosa.

-Sabe que mándeme a detención, expúlseme si quiere, no me interesa, vieja frustradaaa!

-pero que has dicho mocosa!-gritaba Shizune, mientras se acercaba a Sakura.

-lo que escucho frustrada, se muere por estar con Asuma, pero lo que no sabe es que hace el papel de estúpida, porque el-dijo señalando al profesor-hace más de seis meses que tiene una relación con la directora del colegio y usted hace la del perrito faldero, pobre tonta!-todo el salón quedo en silencio, incluso Shizune se quedó atónita no podía dar crédito a lo que oía , Asuma solo agacho la cabeza y se dedicó a hacer reaccionar a Ino.

-Vete a detención ahora!-le dijo Shizune a Sakura

-Yo NO TEN,,,,,-pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Asuma

-Te dijeron que vayas a detención!-grito, Sakura solo pudo salir furiosa del salón, mientras que Asuma dirigía su cara de disculpas a Shizune que quedo callada desde que Sakura salió de la habitación.

Las cosas ya no podían ser peores, pensaba para sí misma Sakura. Este mundo estaba lleno de injusticias y ella solo un blanco fácil para todo lo negativo que existía. Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, dirigiéndose a la sala de detención, pero se detuvo un momento ya que pasando por unos de esos lugares vio a través de la ventana a todo un grupo de chicas que gritaba eufóricamente desde las gradas del campo, al parecer el equipo de futbol del colegio había salido a entrenar y ellas no esperaron mucho para ir a verlos. Mentes tontas y poco ingeniosas, ella simplemente no se podía imaginar en esta situación, y si se lo imaginaba le resultaba altamente a vergonzante, es que era perder el tiempo admirando o mejor dicho adorando a personas que solo sirven para hacer ejercicio, o sea mucho musculo poco seso.

Salió de la ventana y continuo su camino, ver aquella imagen de esas chicas gritando, le parecía muy graciosa, pero su sonrisa duro poco, ya que recordó lo que había sucedido hace rato y su sangre comenzó a hervir de nuevo. La odiaba con todo su corazón y más ahora que nunca, pero ya no podía hacer nada más, tendría que cumplir su castigo. Estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó un grito fuerte desde afuera, corrió hacia la ventana de hace un rato y pudo ver a todo el grupo reunido allí, al parecer algo había pasado, pero no dejaban ver, no perdió su tiempo salió de allí para dirigirse a otro lugar.

Llego hasta su destino, lo único que tenía que hacer era pasar de una vez a esa maldita sala como ella la nombraba. Hay la esperaba el Psicólogo del colegio, no era mentira al decir que Sakura odiaba al psicólogo, era su archí enemigo , siempre la llenaba con palabras difíciles de entender y frases cuyos mensajes no podía descifrar.

-Sakura a los años que no te veo, hace no mucho me informaron de tu llegada y no voy a mentir que me alegra bastante que estés aquí-dijo el hombre mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa, Sakura solo se irrito más.

-Cállese, Kakashi que usted sabe muy bien que me enferma tener a un Psicólogo que diga que yo estoy loca o necesito más amor, eso para mí es una tontería ,venir aquí es una tontería, esto es una tontería- decía enojada mientras se sentaba furiosamente en la silla.

-Uyyy al parecer el día de hoy no te ha ido muy bien no? Te levantaste del lado izquierdo de la cama acaso? Jajaja-comenzo a reírse Kakashi, mientras Sakura solo le dedicaba una mirada de odio.

-Dígame en que parte de su broma había que reírse ja-ja-ja –decía ella sarcásticamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otra dirección.

-Eres un caso muy interesante, siempre has sido asi, Cerecita jajaj- había algo que tú nunca debías hacer mientras Estuvieras con Sakura , y eso era llamarla Cerecita un apelativo que le pusieron de niña por el significado de su nombre y porque a un idiota se le ocurrió llamarla así.

-Como me llamoooooo?-gritaba mientras comenzaba a salirle espuma por la boca (RETORICAMENTE CLARO)

-Jajaa definitivamente muy interesante-decía mientras era ahorcado por Sakura. En ese momento tocan a la puerta Kakashi se libra rápidamente de las manos de la chica y sale a atender.

Sakura una vez tranquila se volvió a sentar en su silla y comenzó a observar aquella habitación, hace mucho que no había ido a detención, pero las cosas aún seguían siendo iguales, debe de ser por que así le gusta al idiota de Kakashi o debe de ser por que el idiota era muy flojo como para dedicarse a cambiar el ambiente de su área de trabajo. Se sintió el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la voz de dos personas hablando.

-Bueno está bien yo lo cuidare-decia Kakashi mientras ponía un brazo en su cabeza

-Se lo agradezco mucho profesor, cuide y castigue a este idiota por mí, pero no lo maltrate mucho ya que dentro de poco habrá un partido importante- decía el entrenador mientras se retiraba, Kakashi entro en la habitación y miro a Sakura

-Bien pensé que estaríamos nosotros dos, pero veo que se ha unido un miembro más así que esto será más interesante- decía mientras pasaba y tomaba asiento-Pasa-dijo y entrando por la puerta, apareció un chico de cabellos rubios, que al parecer, por su ropa era uno de los integrantes del equipo de futbol del colegio, pero no solo eso sino que también tenía su ropa estaba toda sucia y su cara parecía tener algunos golpes, lo que nos hacía deducir que ese chico venia de una pelea.

-Naruto, pensé que no te vería tan seguido, sabes no me hace muy feliz que estés aquí de nuevo-decía Kakashi con una cara seria, "MENTIROSO" pensaba Sakura

-Sabe muy bien que no es culpa mía si no de ese imbécil de…-pero fue detenido por un libro que le lanzo Kakashi y que impacto directo en su cara-POR QUE HIZO ESOOOO!

-Aquí no se hablan groserías- decía, mientras se acercaba a Sakura y la abrazaba-lamento que hallas tenido que escuchar eso querida

-…-eran los pensamientos de ambos, definitivamente ese Psicólogo estaba loco. Abrieron la puerta y entro una chica.

-Psicólogo-dijo-lo llama el profesor yamato dice que es urgente

-Tan inoportuno como siempre Yamato, bueno chicos espérenme que ya vengo-dijo mientras salía rápidamente de la sala.

-mmmmm- decía Sakura mientras se estiraba –hasta que al fin se fue

-Sí , estamos libres-decía Naruto mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa. Sakura en todo el rato que estaba en esa sala se fijó que aquel chico nunca lo había visto en el colegio, más bien si no le hubiese hablado no se hubiera dado cuente que estaba allí.

-Kakashi , siempre me estresa cada vez que vengo, es por eso que me prometí, no volver a esta sala, y lo estaba logrando hasta que una maldita cucaracha me hizo volver-decía Sakura mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños, Naruto solo la miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno, es la quinta vez esta semana que la paso en detención con Kakashi y la verdad es que .. es un idiota y no estaría aquí si no fuera por el imbécil de Sasuke , que como siempre hace de la del niño bonito, se salva siempre de todas, pero esta vez fui yo el que gane y perdí , pero gane al final jajaja- decía mientras un aura de fuego se apoderaba de el

-Y qué fue lo que te hizo ese tal Sasuke he?-pregunto Sakura mientras cruzaba sus brazos y ponía bastante atención

-Bien pues el…..espera un momento acaso dijiste "ese tal"?-pregunto Naruto, con cara dudosa

-Si ….pero que tiene-dijo ella seriamente

-Acaso no sabes quién es Sasuke Uchiha?-pregunto Naruto ansioso

-Nop

-En serio no sabes quién es el?-dijo Naruto casi eufórico

-Noo!-fue la respuesta de una irritada Sakura

-Es que como no puedes saber quién es Sasuke, es increíble-dijo Naruto exaltado

-Ey no sabía que te afectaba tanto, pensé que lo odiabas-decía Sakura mirándolo a los ojos

-Lo odio, pero me parece sorprendente que no sepas de Sasuke, acaso eres una alumna nueva?

-No, ya tengo tres años estudiando aquí y no se quién es Sasuke-Dijo ella despreocupadamente. A Naruto le parecía extremadamente fascinante que al menos una chica de toda esa estúpida escuela no sabía quién era Sasuke, era toda una rareza.

-Guau-dijo el mientras se llevaba las manos a su cabeza-es increíble

-ya ya , que irritante situación-decía Sakura, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba hacia un poster que había pegado en la pared. Naruto aún seguía fascinado con la idea de haber encontrado un espécimen femenino que no se hubiera contagiado con la enfermedad "Team Sasuke", pero le entro la duda sobre una cosa y quería despejarla

- y…..Sabes quién soy yo?-dijo Naruto, con cara de intriga, necesitaba saberlo, era necesario. Sakura solo lo miraba, no podía entender la necesidad de ese chico de hacer tantas preguntas molestas.

-No, no sé quién eres, es la primera vez que te veo-dijo Sakura normalmente, mientras Naruto caía al suelo, esa respuesta si le había caído como un baldazo de agua fría.

-Vaya parece que yo tampoco me salvo ante un ser tan despistado como tú-dijo mientras reía, por lo que la chica había dicho, era claro que no supiera nada de él, si no sabía de la existencia de Sasuke, como iba a saber de la existencia de él.

-Oiii! No me digas así yo no soy despistada.-le decía Sakura mientras se sonrojaba por lo que había dicho el chico.

-SI claro tú no eres despistada-dijo el sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba y extendía su brazo ante ella. Sakura solo lo quedo mirando, que era lo que pretendía ese chico, pensó.

-Bueno, creo que para que me vayas conociendo debo decirte mi nombre asique , me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto conocerte-le decía mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto conocerte a ti también, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-le dijo ella mientras ambos estrechaban sus manos.

-Bien Sakura he de decir que siendo la única mujer que conozco, a la que no le gusta Sasuke Uchiha, he desarrollado cierto cariño hacia ti, me agradaría mucho si ambos fuéramos amigos- le decía el mirándola a los ojos, cosa que dejo sorprendida a Sakura, ya que notaba total sinceridad en sus palabras.

-un extraño pidiéndome ser amigos, esas cosas no se ven todos los días-dijo ella mientras mostraba una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Pero lo vez aquí y ahora, no crees?-le dijo el sonriéndolo de la misma manera

-Creo que tenerte como amigo será muy interesante –le decía ella mientras volvia a estrechar su mano con la de Naruto.

-Créeme que a mí también me será muy interesante tenerte como amiga-le decía

-Y a mí también me será interesante trabajar con ustedes dos-les decía Kakashi mientras abrazaba fuertemente a ambos-saben porque?

-Por que?-preguntaron ambos al unísono. Kakashi solo soltó una sonrisa malévola que hizo que a ambos les corriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

-porque ambos serán privados de su libertad hasta que cambien de aptitud, o sea trabajaran juntos en todo lo que resta del año, hasta que se reivindiquen y lo mejor de todo conmigo al lado, no es fabuloso!…..-dijo mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa

-Nooooooooooooooooo-gritaron ambos, mientras se arrancaban los pelos de la cabeza, Kakashi los apachurro más fuerte aun

-Sera un gran año-decía mientras que sus alumnos estaban desmayados en sus brazos


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Adivinando Tu vida**_

Caminaba un joven por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela, estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, las cosas últimamente no le habían salido muy bien desde que se enteró de aquella cosa y ahora su mente pensaba en las posibles soluciones que él le pudiera dar a ese problema que le pasaba.

-Naruto-dijo alguien, mientras este volteaba a ver quién lo llamaba, para su sorpresa la persona que lo llamaba era aquella pelirosa , que había conocido el día de ayer, la extraña chica , que había despertado su curiosidad.

-Que ocurre Sakura?-le pregunto

-Bueno, al parecer Kakashi consiguió mi correo puesto que me mandó un mensaje ayer-dijo ella mientras abría su mochila y sacaba un papel de allí.

-que es eso?-le pregunto Naruto, mientras Sakura le daba el papel en su mano para que lo leyera

-Es según él la primera tarea que nos asigna, el muy maldito parece que se burlara de nosotros, porque hasta instrucciones a puesto.-decía ella mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Naruto leyó el papel que le dio Sakura, ni bien termino de leerlo, lo arrugo completamente mientras su cara cambiaba a una de rabia.

-Es un maldito im….-pero se detuvo al ver que muy cerca de allí, venia Sasuke con su grupo de amigos. Naruto lo miro, pero reacciono al darse cuenta que allí estaba Sakura y su primera acción fue alejarla lo más posible de el, por alguna razón no quería que ella supiera quien era Sasuke y mucho menos lo viera, protegería a esa chica de aquella enfermedad que contagiaba a todas las chicas de la escuela.

-oye , que sucede a quien miras?-decía Sakura mientras volteaba a ver qué era lo que tenía al chico así, pero fue detenida por Naruto que la jalo rápidamente del brazo y se la llevo corriendo de allí.

Aquella acción no pasó desapercibida para Sasuke, sus ojos solo quedaban mirando hacia la dirección donde ambos chicos habían desaparecido, la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza era quien podría ser la muchacha que acompañaba a Naruto.

Naruto seguía corriendo sin detenerse hasta que llegaron hasta el patio de la escuela, soltó a Sakura y ambos comenzaron a tomar aire , estaban agotados, ni bien su respiración comenzó a tranquilizarse, sintió como alguien le lanzaba un poderoso puñetazo a la cara.

-IDIOTA! PORQUE HICISTE ESO?-gritaba Sakura mientras tomaba a Naruto de sus ropas

-Lo siento , lo siento- decía Naruto mientras levantaba sus manos en señal de paz- es que bueno creo que sería bueno tomar un poco de aire puro, para que se nos baje esa cólera que teníamos , no crees?

-Bueno….si era para eso deberías habérmelo dicho antes de jalarme de esa manera-decia Sakura mientras soltaba a Naruto y se sentaba en una de las bancas del patio. Naruto fue y se sentó a su lado.

-Oye? Y entonces que haremos con esa tarea?-le pregunto el mientras volteaba a mirarla. Sakura solo cerro sus ojos y suspiro con resignación.

-No lo se, me cuesta mucho tener que hacerla, es que ese Estupido de Kakashi , no pudo dejarnos algo mejor.?-decia Sakura que ya se había enfurecido nuevamente.

-Sabes cómo es el, no podemos hacer nada más que cumplir con lo que dijo sin quejarnos, además no creo que sea tan malo, nos dejo dos opciones o disculparnos con esas personas o hacer voluntariado por un mes.-dijo Naruto tranquilamente, mientras el mismo se ponía a meditar eso.

-Prefiero el voluntariado!-dijeron ambos al unísono, no hicieron nada mas que reírse, después de haber dicho esto, pero es que ambos odiaban disculparse con esas personas asi que prefirieron el voluntariado a tan humillante acción que era la de disculparse.

-Sabes eres muy interesante-le decía Naruto, mientras tomaba su maleta y de ella sacaba una cajita, envuelta con un lazo , Sakura solo miraba la cajita con curiosidad

-Que es eso?-le pregunta, mientras señalaba el objeto con total curiosidad

-Esto es una caja-le decía Naruto, mientras sentía como recibia un golpe por parte de Sakura

-Idiota, me refiero a lo que contiene la caja-decia amarga y avergonzada. Naruto solo sonreía.

-Es un postre que me hizo, mi madre-decía el, mientras desataba el lazo de la cajita-Sabe que es mi favorito por eso lo preparo para mi.

-Parece que tu madre es muy detallosa, ya que hasta el nombre de la panadería tiene la cajita-decia Sakura mientras señalaba el nombre que venia impreso en la caja y lo miraba con cierta sonrisa socarrona en la cara.-Si ,tu madre te quiere muuuuucho "PANADERIA KONOHA" jajajjaja

-Si, es que tiene ese nombre porque mis padres son dueños de una panadería.-decia Naruto serio, mientras Sakura se avergonzaba por lo que había dicho.

-Yo …este…yo-decia Sakura sin poder pronunciar bien las palabras. Naruto no pudo evitar reírse por las expresiones de la cara de Sakura y esto hizo que ella se avergonzara mas y le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

-Auch! No seas violenta jajaja-decia el sobándose la cabeza

-No seas tan idiota para la próxima-dijo ella mientras inflaba sus cachetes y su cara se ponía roja, Naruto no podía evitar verla y esbozar una sonrisa de ternura.

-Ten toma-le decia el, mientras ella volteaba a verlo-no me ha mandado mucho, pero creo que para los dos alcanzara, es Souffle de maracuyá, te gusta?

-Es uno de mis postres favoritos, aunque últimamente no me ha caído muy bien-decia Sakura mientras se acordaba de los días que había pasado en el baño sufriendo el martirio de devolver todo lo que comia.

-Pero creo que un poco no te haría daño, además este postre lo hizo mi mamá asi que tiene garantía.-Decia Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-De algo tendré que morir-Decia Sakura mientras se llevaba un pedazo de soufflé a la boca. Sintio un placer inmenso, al tener ese pedazo de soufflé en la boca, su sabor era indescriptiblemente rico, se creía en el cielo.

-Y que tal, que te parecio?-dijo NARUTO , curioso por saber lo que pensaba Sakura

-Delicioso, tu madre es una excelente cocinera!-decia emocionada ella, mientras comia otro pedazo de soufflé.

-Si es una excelente cocinera, pero deberías probar el ramen que prepara mi padre, es aun mas exquisito, me gustaría haber podido sacar el don de la cocina igual que ellos-decia Naruto mirando hacia el cielo Sakura solo lo observaba-Lamentablemente no es asi, por eso me esfuerzo al máximo, para poder ser el mejor ,igual que ellos.

-Vaya eso si es bueno, pero dime, que es lo que haces aquí en la escuela-Naruto solo la miro un poco confundido-me refiero a que cosa haces ;el otro dia me dijiste si es que te conocía y yo te dije que no, en que te debía de conocer? Que haces?

-Bien, pues yo soy capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela-dijo el normalmente , mientras Sakura solo escuchaba lo que decía.

-oh y dime que es lo que hace ese chico que nombraste?-Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad

-Para que quieres saber, solo es un idiota-decia con fastidio Naruto

-Bien es que tengo curiosidad, por saber el porqué de la rivalidad que le tienes-dijo ella mientras se acercaba mas a Naruto esperando que él le dijera algo.

-No le tengo ninguna rivalidad, es ese idiota el que me busca-dijo Naruto, que se había vuelto a enfadar nuevamente, Sakura solo se reia por sus reacciones.

-Me diras o no-decia ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Naruto solo suspiro rendido y decidio contarle la historia a la chica.

-Muy bien, a ver como comenzamos…ummm. Sasuke es el capitán del equipo de básquet de la escuela. Él y yo hace como cuatro años entramos a este colegio y se podría decir que éramos como amigos, pero un día yo me enamore de una chica y se lo dije a Sasuke, que en ese entonces lo consideraba mi mejor amigo, el muy maldito apareció con esa chica a los cuatro días que yo le había dicho a él que ella me gustaba, me dijo que yo era un idiota por no haberme confesado antes y que la próxima vez no divulgara mis sentimientos a todo el mundo. Lo odie a partir de ese momento y jure vengarme, así fue como me volví capitán del equipo de futbol, rango que Sasuke quería desde que entro a la escuela. Ahora Sasuke me odia porque yo lo relegue al rango de capitán del equipo de básquet y se puede decir que su venganza es sustituirme como capitán-dijo Naruto, mientras tomaba un poco de aire , había hablado demasiado rápido, pero no tanto ya que Sakura pudo entender lo que decía.

-Es un idiota-dijo Sakura, lo que hizo que Naruto se alegra y que de sus ojos brillaran dos estrellas-pero tú también lo eres-decía tranquilamente ella, mientras Naruto se arrinconaba en un rincón lleno de aura negra.

-él tenía razón tenías que haberte confesado, pero el fue un maldito para hacer lo que te hizo-dijo ella seriamente, a lo que Naruto la quedo mirando-Sabes menos mal que no lo conozco .porque ya me cae mal

-Únete al club-le dijo el mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, ambos rieron y tomaron sus cosas para irse de allí, Naruto pensó que Sakura seguiría su mismo camino, pero ella solo se dirigía hacia la salida del colegio

-Adónde vas?-le pregunto el

-Tengo que salir, ya pedí permiso, nos vemos mañana-dijo ella mientras se despedía de él y salía corriendo rápidamente hacia la salida. Naruto levanto su mano despidiéndose, pero ella no lo vio, asi que siguió su camino a clases.

Si él pensaba bien , en lo que había pasado, la verdad es que no se acordaba de nada, lo único que podía acordarse eran de unos cabellos largos y negros y un tatuaje de mariposa en la espalda de la que podría haber sido la mujer mas importante en su vida. Su tormento se agravaba cada dia mas, esas imágenes lo atormentaban, lo único que lo tranquilizaba era el futbol y esa chica extraña que había conocido.

-Sakura –nombro Naruto, mientras pensaba en como se encontraría , la había visto irse rápidamente esa mañana ,pero no pensó que le importaría tanto, ya faltaba poco para que tocara el timbre de salida y él quería llamarla para saber como se encontraba, pero se acordó que no sabía ni siquiera su número de casa.

-Naruto!- lo llamo su amigo Kiva, mientras se dirigía al pupitre donde el se encontraba.-Te estaba buscando.

-Bueno ya me encontraste, ¿ qué es lo que quieres?-decia el mientras comenzaba a arreglar sus maletas. Por alguna razón se sentía amargo.

-mmm-parece que estas amargo , así que mejor no pierdo el tiempo y te digo de una vez lo que sucede-decía Kiva mientras se sentaba cerca de Naruto para poder hablarle-al parecer Sasuke ha hecho notar sus habilidades al entrenador y quiere que le hagan una prueba, para poder ser considerado posible capitán del equipo de futbol, el entrenador se niega a cambiar de capitán puesto que Sasuke ya es parte del equipo de básquet de la escuela, pero parece ser que este se a quejado ante la directora y ahora quieren probar la habilidad de ambos capitanes.

-QUEEEEE!-grito Naruto mientras se levantaba de su asiento-ESE MALDITO, COMO SE ATREVE, JURO QUE LO MATARE-decia el mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños y sus dientes.

-Naruto estas temblando. Tranquilizate!-le decia Kiva mientras lo hacia sentarse de nuevo en su asiento.

-Pero como puedo tranquilizarme , si un imbécil me quiere usurpar!-le decia exasperado

-Escucha las pruebas se realizaran hasta después de siete meses, el equipo de básquet tiene varios campeonatos y además deben participar en la clasificación de los equipos para la competencia nacional, que no será hasta dentro de seis meses, la misma directora lo suspendio un mes mas por la fiesta de aniversario, asi que tienes tiempo para entrenarte y no dejarte vencer-le decia mientras ponía la mano en la espalda de Naruto para tranquilizarlo.

-Entrenarme? –decia el mientras hacia un gesto –ese idiota no me derrotara

-Naruto no seas arrogante, sabemos que eres uno de los mejores capitanes que hemos tenido, pero de todas maneras, sabes que Sasuke siempre anhelo este puesto-decia kiva, mientras fruncia el ceño-y sabes que hará todo por obtenerlo

-Si sé que eso hará-le dijo-y no se lo permitiré-dice Naruto muy seguro, pero luego se baja y se pone angustiado de nuevo

-Que te pasa?-pregunta Kiva-porque pones esa cara , si hace un rato te veía muy contento

-Es que creo que últimamente la mala suerte me persigue y tengo que adherir este problema a una gran lista de problemas que tengo-le dijo tristemente-y ya me estoy cansando.

-Si a gran lista de problemas nos referimos, la verdadera cosa que te molesta es no encontrarla , no es cierto?-le decia Kiva muy serio. Naruto solo asintió

-Lo que no entiendo, es porque me siento tan apegado a ella , si no la recuerdo-decia mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus brazos-incluso le pregunte a mi hermana y no la conocía.

-M e imagino que no la debe de conocer, si solo le haces referencia a unos cabellos largos y negros, además de un tatuje en la espalda-decia Kiva mientras apoyaba su rostro en sus mano.

-SI lo se, pero pensé que Ino debería de conocer a alguien asi, pero tal parece que soy muy idiota-decia dando una media sonrisa. Kiva solo le dirigio una mirada de compasión a su amigo, sentía pena por el.

-Oye, quien es esa chica con la que andabas esta mañana?-le pregunto el con curiosidad-la peli rosa, de capucha ploma?

-Aaaa ella, es una amiga que he conocido hace unos días en detención-le decia tranquilo Naruto

-Es nueva? Porque nunca antes la había visto-le dijo kiva, Naruto rio ante lo que había dicho este ya que recordó como había conocido a Sakura

-No, no es nueva ya lleva tres años estudiando aquí-decia mientras la sonrisa que tenía no se borraba de su cara.

-Guau, me imagino que debe ser de las de Team Sasuke,eh?-le dijo , provocando en Naruto cierta molestia.

-Te equivocas!-dijo Naruto seriamente-ella no pertenece ni pertenecerá a ese grupo jamas!

-Esta bien ,esta bien, no te exaltes-le decía Kiva-pero que te hace creer que ella no es asi?

-Por que ella es, ella es…. Una chica especial-le decía con una sonrisa en la cara.-tendrias que conocerla para entenderme.

-Creeme que ya tengo ganas de conocerla-decia kiva- enséñamela pues Naruto, yo también quiero ser su amigo, con lo bonita que es..-dijo mientras ponía cara de idiota. Naruto le tiro una palmada en la cabeza para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Comportate bien perro, no me hagas que te tire otro golpe-le dijo mientras lo miraba severamente. Kiva solo se asusto y compuso su actitud.

-Y a, esta bien , es que solo quisiera conocerla-le decía asustadizo

-Pues no lo harás ya que ella no esta , se ha retirado-le dijo mientras su mente volvia a reproducir los últimos momentos en que había estado con ella. Extrañamente se sentía angustiado.

-Aaaaaa…que mal,no tengo mucha suerte-dijo Kiva mientras votaba un suspiro de resignación, Naruto solo lo miro y se rio de el

El timbre sono, lo que significaba que era la salida. Naruto salio del salón para dirigirse hacia su casillero, para sacar algunos libros que tenia que usar para su tarea. L a sensación de angustia volvia a renacer dentro de el, pero no sabia porque o si sabia pero le parecia extraño, solo la había conocido hace unos días. No le importo tomo sus libros y se dirigio a su casa necesitaba descansar.

-Narutooo!-gritaba una chica de cabellos rubios iguales a los del muchacho, mientras caminaba furiosamente con un peine en la mano-Narutoooooo!

El muchacho estaba en su cuarto , sentado en su escritorio resolviendo su tarea mientras oia música en su mp4. La tarea que le habían dejado solo consistía en sacar las ideas principales de ciertas lecturas en su libro. De un momento a otro su puerta fue azotada fuertemente lo que hizo que el chico se sobresaltara.

-QUE RA….INO! PORQUE HICISTE ESO!-gritaba Naruto sorprendido y enfadado por lo sucedido con la puerta. L a muchacha solo se acercaba lentamente con el peine en las manos, mientras miraba a Naruto con una cara de asesina

-TUUUU! IDIOTAAAA! MIRA MI PEINE-Le gritaba ella mientras señalaba al objeto

-Que es lo que tiene de raro?-le decía Naruto mirando el peine sin ver nada raro en el

-"que es lo que tiene de raro?"-decia ella imitando la voz de el-lo que tiene de raro es que mi peine está sucio por el mugroso pelo de tu perrooooo!

-qué? Debes estar equivocada yo no utilizo tu peine-dijo Naruto mientras se cruzaba ofendido de brazos.

-No es cierto-paso en ese momento su hermano mayor Deidara, que llevaba su cesto de ropa sucia a la lavadora. Naruto en ese momento odio la total sinceridad que tenia su hermano para las cosas.

-Narutoooo considérate muerto-decia Ino mientras comenzaba a corretear a su hermano por toda la casa.

-Ino tranquilizatee!-gritaba Naruto mientras esquivaba un pesado diccionario que le arrojaba su enardecida hermana.

-Callateeee!-le gritaba ella mientras cogia un Bate de beisbol y comenzaba a romper todo lo quen tenia en su camino

-Estas locaaa, que te ppasaaaa?-griTABA el chico mientras esquivaba un ataque de su hermana y protegía algunas cosas vulnerables al ataque de su hermana. Su hermano mayor solo los escuchaba desde la lavandería mientras se reia de la rutina diaria que habían hecho esos dos.

En la parte de debajo de la casa , la madre de Naruto podía oir como las cosas caian o se rompían. La señora Kushina de Namikaze, era una mujer bella ,de tez blanca y cabellos largos y rojos, extrañamente ninguno de sus hijos había sacado su tan deslumbrante cabello, desgraciadamente todos ellos habían salido con el cabello de su padre, un hombre de aspecto frágil y delicado, pero muy fuerte, como dice su querida esposa a veces no había que juzgar el libro por su portada. Y eso era lo que pasaba con su esposo Minato, a pesar de que sus hijos no se parecían a ella , le alegraba el hecho de que se parescan a su padre.

-Otra vez con lo mismo?-decia su esposo mientras se sentaba en la mesa y abría el periódico. Su mujer solo se acerco a el para darle un leve beso en la boca, como saludándolo ya que no lo había visto desde la mañana.

-No podemos hacer nada, después de todo se parecen a ti ,pero tienen mi carácter-decia ella mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la olla para preparar la comida.

-Parece que tendras que usar tu magia para detenerlos querida-dijo mirándola, ella solo sonrio y comenzó a hacer sonar la olla con el cucharon. Minato solo podía sonreírle a su mujer ya que ella siempre solucionaba los problemas de esa manera, solo tocando la olla hacia que ellos detuvieran todo lo que hacían, siempre había hecho lo mismo desde que ellos eran pequeños.

-Comidaaaa!-gritaban los tres a l unisono mientras bajaban rápidamente las escaleras , para sentarse a una velocidad supersónica en la mesa.

-Mamá que es lo que has preparado?-le decía Naruto , mientras que como hacen los niños pequeños chancaban los utensilios en la mesa

-UMMMM es una sorpresa-decia ella mientras ponía las cosas en la mesa.

-Querida no nos martirices tanto, ya dinos-decia Minato que como su hijo empezaba a chancar el cuchillo y el tendor en la mesa.

-Bien he preparado una rica lassagna, para rememorar aquellos días en que fui a Italia y mi amigo Giovanni, me dio su receta secreta, la cual comerán dentro de unos minutos-decia ella mientras sacaba la lassagna del horno. Todos comenzaron a babear torrencialmente, mientras veian aquel maravilloso plato .

-A comer se ha dicho –dijo Naruto mientras toda su familia comenzaba a comer.

L a cena paso tranquilamente, aunque hubo una pequeña pelea entre Naruto e Ino, pero fue solucionada cuando Kushina trajo el postre lo que hizo que los hermanos se fraternizaran de nuevo. Naruto termino de hacer su tarea , asique decidió salir una rato de su casa para despejarse un poco, últimamente su mente estaba muy sobrecargada asi que la única forma de liberarse era saliendo.

-Maaa! ya vengooo!-dijo mientras tomaba las llaves y abria la puerta.

-No demores mucho-le respondia su madre desde la sala ya que estaba viendo una película con su esposo. Naruto solo se despidió y salio rápidamente quería sentir de una vez el aire fresco en su cara.

Caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, su mente se estaba despejando de todo lo acontecido, esos días, asi que para estar mas calmo decidio irse al parque. Cuando llego podía ver como todos los niños jugaban en los columpios o resbaladizas que había en la zona recreativa, como algunos amantes de la naturaleza cultivaban o protegían los árboles y las plantas; y como algunos artistas pintaban el paisaje. Todo aquel cuadro de imágenes le parecía muy tierno, pero no podían calmar de nuevo aquellas ansias que tenia, ansias y frustración.

-Nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo hubiera sido menos descuidado-decia el mientras botaba un suspiro y miraba hacia la nada. Ya tenia casi dos meses en esa situación y no podía encontrar remedio alguno a ese maldito problema, tal vez estuviera condenado a ese recuerdo toda su vida,no lo sabia, pero lo que si sabia era que no se arrepentía . Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo hacia las personas del parque , observando cada cosa otra vez para entretenerse , hasta que fijo su vista en una banca de aquel lugar ya que en ella estaban sentadas dos chicas a las cuales conocía muy bien una era Tenten, una de las porristas del equipo y la otra era nada mas y nada menos que Sakura; ambas chicas estaban sentadas leyendo entretenidamente el periódico, aunque Sakura tenia una gran cara de irritación.

Naruto se preguntaba que era lo que leían que las ponía asi, pero lo que quería hacer era ir y preguntarle a Sakura , el porque de su salida del colegio y decirle que lo había tenido preocupado, mas no pudo ya que se dio cuenta de que ambas chicas ya se estaban yendo. Naruto se quedo pensando un rato, el conocía a Sakura desde hace unos días era cierto, pero en esos días el le habia contado muchas cosas suyas a ella y ella nada a el, entonces ella sabia cierta parte de la vida de el ,pero el no sabia ni siquiera un 1% de la vida de ella. Y fue asi como su curiosidad comenzó a aflorar, quería conocer la vida de Sakura o al menos como el lo pensaba que sea equitativo "tu sabes de mi , por lo tanto yo tengo derecho a saber mas de ti".

Se paro rápidamente de la banca y se fue corriendo hacia su casa. Naruto estaba emocionado se había propuesto la meta de saber mas de Sakura y comenzaría con eso mañana mismo.

Salio rápidamente de la cama ni bien sonó el despertador, tomo sus cosas y se metió velozmente a la bañera antes de que su hermana la ocupara. Corrio fuera de la casa aun con el pan en la boca, puesto que no quería perder el autobús, el no quería llegar tarde al colegio, no quería no poder verla llegar.

El autobus , lo dejo en el colegio, bajo de el despacio y comenzó a caminar por el patio, buscando con la mirada si es que ella ya había llegado, pero no la vio , se preguntó si es que vendría , ayer la había visto mas no le pregunto si es que vendría hoy, mas bien ni siquiera pudo preguntarle si estaba bien. Fue entonces donde la vio, hay venia ella con la cara un poco demacrada y un poco sudosa ,al parecer había venido corriendo, el solo pudo reírse, verla en ese estado con tanto aire infantil, le provocaba siempre mucha gracia.

-Sakuraaa!-grito el mientras trotaba para llegar donde estaba la chica. Sakura solo voltio a verlo y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Hola Naruto-lo saludo, mientras sacaba una botella de agua de su mochila y comenzaba a tomarla, realmente había corrido.

-Hola –dijo el, mientras que se comenzaba a rascar la cabeza con la mano-oye , dime como estas, ayer te fuiste asi de rápido que ni siquiera pude preguntarte algo.

-Oh bueno es que tuve que ir a hacerme unos chequeos al médico, ya que he estado mal últimamente-dijo ella , Naruto solo la miro, mientras se preguntaba que era lo que le ponía mal

-y es malo, lo que tienes?-le dijo el preocupado. Ella solo lo miro, mientras en su cara se dibujaba cierta sonrisa sarcástica

-Digamos que lo que tengo es un parasito-dijo Sakura, mientras que trataba de ocultar su risa

-Guau! Sakura y cuando te lo van a sacar o tienes que tomar algunas pastillas para matarlo?-seguía preguntando el con curiosidad y preocupación.

-No nada de eso , no tengo que tomar ni sacar nada, ese parasito solito va salir de mi cuerpo, lo único malo es que me hinchare un poco en el proceso –decia ella , riéndose de las excusa tonta que daba.

-A ya , pero no te hara daño, verdad?

-No , no lo hará – le dijo ella, en ese momento el timbre sono-ya pasemos , que de ahí no nos dejaran entrar.

-Si –dijo el mientras ambos entraban a la escuela

Clase de Trigonometría 11:00 am

-Naruto, entiendes este problema?-pregunto Sakura , al chico , que era su pareja de clase ya que el profesor les había hecho trabajar juntos.

-Si es fácil, solo le tienes que aplicar la ley de Pitágoras-le dijo el mientras tomaba el lápiz y comenzaba a desarrollar el ejercicio para ella entendiera.

-Gracias –le dijo ella mientras comenzaba a pasarlo a su cuaderno. Naruto solo asintió y comenzó a trabajar en su cuaderno. Paso el rato asi hasta que en un leve movimiento Naruto fijo sus ojos en Sakura y comenzó a observarla, se veía tan tranquila , tan apacible y tan linda. Que aquella imagen que el veía era digna de ser retratada por el mejor pintor, se quedo observándola asi hasta que recordó, el motivo por el cual había llegado temprano al colegio, el se había prometido a saber mas de Sakura, y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que tenían ahora ya que el profesor había salido del salón .

-Oii Sakura-le dijo el bajito, mientras ella volteaba a mirarlo

-que es lo que pasa?-le pregunto ella

-Bueno me preguntaba, yo te he contado algunas cosas mias en el trancurso de estos días-Decia el mientras comenzaba a avergonzarse por lo que decía-y yo quería que tu también me dijeras algunas cosas tuyas, ya que se podría decir que sabes una parte de mi vida.

-Ummm, no creo que sea muy necesario hablar de mi, mi vida no es nada interesante-le dijo ella mientras volvia a poner atención a sus cosas. Naruto se molesto un poco ante la actitud de ella

-Pero de todas maneras , yo quiero saber-le dijo el, mientras ella volvia a verlo

-yo no publico mi vida asi de fácil y ante un extraño, como tu lo haces Naruto-le decía ella un tanto molesta

-Yo tampoco , pero por extraño que sonase lo hice contigo y en todo caso tu y yo no somos extraños ya que somos amigos-le dijo el mirándola seriamente

-me parece justo pero de todas maneras no puedo, lo siento-dijo ella un poco apenada, mientras volvia a poner su atención en los libros.

-si no puedes decirme entonces me dejas adivinarla?-le pregunto el , Sakura solo lo miro con incredulidad

-Como que adivinarla?-le cuestiono ella un poco dudosa y molesta

-Solo dime si o no a todo lo que yo pregunte-decia Naruto mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa

-No estaría mal-dijo ella , Naruto se alegro-pero solo lo hare si yo también adivino mas de tu vida. Que dices?

-yo digo que acepto-le dijo el mientras estrechaban las manos-Bueno comienzo con la ronda de preguntas.

-Espera un momento-dijo ella-la preguntas serán intercaladas, osea una tú y una yo, está bien?

-Ya ya, puedo comenzar?-

-Si-dijo ella mientras estaba atenta a lo que diría Naruto

-Bien la primera tus padres están juntos?-pregunto el, Sakura solo negó con la cabeza-ya entonces primera pregunta hecha , haz la siguiente.

-los tuyos están juntos?

-Si –Dijo Naruto-la segunda pregunta ,tienes hermanos?

-Si, una y tu?-dijo ella

-yo tengo dos, el mayor que tiene 20 y mi otra hermana que es un año mayor que yo

-Naruto?-dijo ella mientras descansaba su cabeza en su mano.

-si?-dijo el

-me aburre esto-dijo mirándolo de frente, Naruto solo la miro y asintió también le aburria-asi que mejor cuéntame tu vida de una vez y yo te escucho.

-bien pues todo comenzooooo…..-Naruto se detuvo abruptamente-No me vengas a ver la cara de tonto Sakura.-le dijo el molesto

-Pues cara de tonto ya tienes querido-le decia ella mientras cerraba su cuaderno y su libro.

-No te hagas la tonta sabes bien de que te hablo-le dijo el mientras detenía lo que ella hacia

-yo no me hago la tonta se bien lo que hago-le decia ella mientras apartaba la mano de él y metía sus cosas a su mochila.

-Sa-ku-raaa!-decia el amargo –dime!

-yoooo-en ese momento toco el timbre y todos comenzaron a salir-me tengo que ir adiós- decia ella mientras se levantaba y le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla a Naruto

-Ni PIENSES QUE TE ESCAPARAS!-DIJO Naruto mientras comenzaba a seguirla. Sakura miro hacia atrás y vio a Naruto siguiéndola, por lo que comenzó a acelerar su paso para dejarlo atrás

-Maldicion no pensaba que me iva a seguir-pensaba ella mientras aceleraba mas el paso. Naruto no pensaba perderla de vista, pero la gente que había en los pasillos no lo ayudaba mucho.

Sakura comenzó a correr, tomo el corredor derecho para que Naruto no la siguiera; pero aun asi Naruto estaba detrás de ella, el no pensaba dejarla ir asi como asi.

-DEJA DE SEGUIRME –gritaba ella, mientras empujaba a algunos estudiantes del camino

-NO HASTA QUE ME CUENTES ¡!-decia el mientras lanzaba a la gente a otro lado persiguiendo a Sakura

-Maldicion!-decia ella mientras saltaba a un par de chicos que se estaban peleando en el pasillo

-CORRE TODO LO QUE QUIERAS , NO TE ESCAPARAS DE MI!- decia el mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Naruto corria tras de Sakura hasta que llego un punto en que llego a alcanzarla , la tomo fuertemente y se la llevo al salón vacio de al lado.

-T e dije que te no te escaparias –dijo el mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-que te pasa idiota, porque me levantaste asi?-dijo un chico de cabellos rosados , totalmente amargo, Naruto solo se quedo perplejo definitivamente el no era Sakura

-Tu no eressss… pero pensé que tu eras Sakura-dijo el que aun no Salía de su asombro

-Pues claro que no lo soy imbécil, mi nombre es Yusuke y soy un hombre ,no una mujerrrr!-grito enfadado el chico.

-Bueno lo siento amigo-dijo Naruto muy avergonzado, hasta que sintió una risa detrás de el

-Yusuke, me confundiste con Yusuke, eso de pertenecer al equipo de futbol te afecta mucho, no Naruto?-le decia Sakura que estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta

- si pertenece al equipo de futbol es un imbécil asegurado entonces-decia el muchacho

-Sera mejor que corras Sakura-le decia el mientras comenzaba a corretearla de nuevo, La persecución le parecia muy divertida a ella y también a el, pero lo que en verdad quería Sakura era que Naruto olvidara el tonto acuerdo de hacerse preguntas, o tal vez no lo quería , en lo mas profundo quería que el supiera de ella , mas solo pensarlo le hacia producir escalofríos.

Corrieron hasta llegar a la sala de música del colegio , al parecer la banda no estaba allí en ese momento, por lo que Sakura entro a la parte donde guardaban los instrumentos y comenzó a esconderse entre los grandes escaparates. Naruto la siguio y comenzó a buscarla entre las cosas, cuando la encontró, esta comenzó a correr nuevamente pero él la agarró del brazo , mas al agarrarla se tropieza y cae sobre ella , tirando sus cosas al suelo también.

-Sueltameee!-decia ella mientras se paraba rápidamente y comenzaba a recoger sus cuadernos. Naruto la detuvo

-Hiciste un trato asi que dime Sakura!-le dijo el serio

-Oye a ti no te importa nada de mi ¡!-le decía ella mientras comenzaba a meter sus libros. Al ver que ella no le haría caso tomo un libro de ella y lo escondio detrás suyo.

-Naruto dame ese libro!-dijo ella molesta y por alguna razón desesperada por quitarle el libro

-No hasta que me digas!-le dijo el mientras seguía escondiendo el libro y empujando a Sakura para que no lo alcanzara

-NOOOO!-Dijo ella mientras con todo su esfuerzo trataba de quitarle el libro, el solo la esquivaba. Sakura comenzó a treparse encima de el y Naruto alzo el libro mas alto para que no lo alcanzara, en ese momento del libro cayo algo,era una carta, el la cogió rápidamente y la miro.

-Haber que es estooo-decia el mientras habría el sobre

-No lo veas ¡!-grito Sakura mientras luchaba `por arrebatarle el sobre a Naruto

Naruto no le hizo caso y comenzó a verlo, su cara se descompuso al mismo momento de ver que era lo que contenía y Sakura solo pudo agachar su rostro, estaba avergonzada.

-esto es …es….una ecografía-decia el nervioso las palabras no le salían. Sakura solo le arrebato el papel y lo metió a su mochila

-Ya estarás contento, ahora sabes más de mi-le decía ella molesta y con los ojos llorosos , se sentía realmente muy avergonzada y triste, bastante triste.

-Tu….-realmente el no podía articular bien sus palabras

-Estoy embarazada Naruto! Vete tranquilo conseguiste lo que querias-dijo ella mientras salía corriendo del salón , Naruto solo se quedo parado allí la noticia lo había dejado perplejo.

No podía creer lo tonta que había sido, se sentía vulnerable , se sentía débil, se sentía de todo en ese momento, pero ella misma se lo había buscado, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era correr, correr lo mas lejos posible no quería saber nada, mas no pudo seguir corriendo mucho ya que detrás de ella venia alguien, voltio para ver quien era y se sorprendio al encontrar a Naruto todo agitado corriendo tras ella. Sakura no pudo mas que acelerar su paso, no quería verlo , no quería hablar con el, se sentía avergonzada, se sentía frustrada y enojada con ese chico también.

Era un idiota, pensaba Naruto mientras seguía a Sakura, como no podía haber sido mas animal, la había herido, solo por buscar sus propios intereses y si ella ahora no querria hablarle estaría en su razón se había comportado de lo peor, pero aun asi lo intentaría no perdería su amistad con ella.

-Sakura espera!-gritaba el mientras intentaba alcanzarla, pero ella no hacia caso y corria mas rápido. Naruto maldecia su suerte, porque al parecer ella no lo escucharía.

-Sakuraaa!-volcio a gritar , mas ella se hizo la de oídos sordos, ya cansado Naruto acelero mas su paso, y la tomo por la cintura fuertemente , ella comenzaba a tratar de safarse de su agarre pero no podía

-SUeltamee!-gritaba ella, pero Naruto le tapo la boca y se la llevo a una aula vacia, sento a Sakura en una silla y cerro con seguro el salón.

-Abre la puerta me quiero ir!-decia ella mientras se paraba en dirección a la puerta, Naruto solo la volvió a sentar en la silla, ella lo miraba amarga.

-No te vas hasta que me oigas-le dijo el serio

-Que podría oir de ti?-le dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a otra dirección-eres solo una molestia.

-Me vas a oir?-le dijo el serio, ella solo lo miro y se quedo callada.

-Lo siento-dijo NAruto, Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos.-fui un idiota, mi afición por saber mas de ti le gano a el respeto que siempre debe de haber en una amistad, te he fallado como amigo, por eso te pido me disculpes, por mi error.

Todo se quedo en silencio, no había ningún ruido en el aula, Naruto temio que Sakura no lo perdonara ,por le que se puso cabizbajo, pero sintió que alguien lo tomo de la mano.

-T e disculpo, Naruto –le dijo ella , mientras el no pudo ocultar su emoción, por lo que la abrazo hasta alzarla del suelo-yaaa..suéltame …me ahogas ..-decia con dificultad Sakura.

-Lo siento, discúlpenme-dijo el mientras la bajaba

-Porque hablas en plural?-dijo ella, el solo sonrio y toco su barriga

-porque ahora ya es un dos por uno.-dijo el y ambos comenzaron a reir-Oye Sakura

-Si que pasa?-dijo ella

-Quieres comer unos tacos?-le dijo el mientras se rascaba la cabeza tranquilamente

-Si porque no , pero tu invitas, no?-le dijo ella

-La casa paga –decia Naruto , mientras Sakura reia por lo dicho, ambos salieron del salón contentos hasta que alguien llamo su atención.

-Chicosssss!-gritaba Kakashi, mientras se acercaba corriendo a abrazar a Sakura , pero fue impedido debido a un golpe que le dio Naruto

-Gracias-dijo ella –Si no lo hubieras golpeado primero, de seguro ahorita me hubiesen expulsado del colegio.

-DE nada Sakura-dijo el con una sonrisa, para luego cambiar a una mirada seria cuando vio a Sasuke venir por allí.-Bueno Kakashi nos disculpara pero tenemos que irnos rápidamente lo veremos mañanaaaa..- Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura y se la llevaba de ese lugar

-No chicoooosss esperennn!-Grito Kakashi, pero ya era tarde ellos ya no estaban

-Naruto, dónde vamos?-le dijo ella mientras, mientras él todavía la tenía agarrada de su mano

-A donde más tonta, a comer tacos como te prometí-le dijo el, ella solo rio y fue caminando con el, realmente ese dia fue muy agotador, pero para Naruto, fue uno muy es pecial ya que , por alguna razón extraña sentía que los lazos de Sakura y el , se había fortalecido un poco mas , quien lo diría ,fortaleció lazos de amistad con una persona que recién acababa de conocer, realmente el mundo era extraño, pero mas extraño era el , que se habia enamorado de una fantasia o tal vez habia sido una realidad, la verdad no sabia, todo lo olvidaba al estar al lado de Sakura.

Gracias por los comentarios del primer capitulo, me agradaron mucho y prometo que cuanto antes estare publicando el tercero, espero que les guste, este de aqui, asi que espero sus coemntario buenos o malos, ya que me ayudan a inspirarme graciassssss.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: "lleguemos a un acuerdo"**_

Estaban dos chicos sentados tranquilamente en la sala de psicología, ambos conversaban sobre cómo se vestía el ridículo maestro de Educación física, imitando a los años sesenta y con un peinado tipo hongo, con una licra color verde, la cual también imitaba su muy querido alumno, Lee que era uno de los del grupo de futbol, mejor dicho era el arquero del grupo de Naruto.

-No puedo creer lo ridículo que se ve-dijo Sakura mientras se reía

-Sí y Lee también se ve igual de ridículo que el-decía Naruto mientras se agarraba el estómago, se estaba riendo demasiado.

-oye como conoces a Lee?-le pregunto Sakura mientras se secaba una pequeña lagrima que se le había caído.

-La pregunta sería como lo conoces tú?-dijo Naruto mientras la miraba atento

-Lo conozco porque él estaba en el club de Karate y tú?-dijo ella

-Él es mi arquero, es uno de los mejores, defiende muy bien el arco-dijo Naruto mientras mostraba una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Guau , pero aun siendo muy buen arquero, es malo escogiendo ropa para vestirse-decía ella riéndose , lo que hizo que Naruto también se riera por el comentario que ella hizo.

-Biennn parece que se están divirtiendo mucho, no es así?-dijo Kakashi mientras entraba a la sala y se sentaba en su asiento.

-No la verdad no-dijo Sakura, que lo miraba algo irritada

-Sakuraaa, porque me odiassssss-decia Kakashi llorando mientras trataba de a abrazarla, pero fue impedido de nuevo por un golpe de Naruto , que lo hizo alejarse de nuevo unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-Gracias Naruto-dijo ella mientras le sonreía, el solo le devolvió la sonrisa

-Muy bien-dijo Kakashi parándose rápidamente del suelo-es hora de que hagan sus deberes chicos

-Y que debemos hacer?-dijo Naruto-recuerda que Sakura anda algo delicada por lo que el voluntariado esta anulado.

-Si lo sé, no lo he olvidado-decía Kakashi mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Y recuerda que las disculpas están anuladas también, preferiría chupar el suelo a disculparme-dijo Sakura mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ya ,ya si también lo sé-decía Kakashi mientras se tocaba el puente de la nariz pensando en lo que haría.

-Ya decidiste algo-dijeron ambos al unísono

-Si ya lo tengo!-dijo emocionado Kakashi-como veo que ambos están que unen más sus lazos de amistad, me gustaría que ustedes dos le enseñaran al equipo de Baseball de la escuela a ser más unidos, si hacen que eso pase me encargare de que su nota al final del bimestre sea la más alta , pero no solo en un área sino en todas las áreas.

-Como creerte?-dijo Naruto serio, mientras Kakashi solo sonreía, por lo que había dicho el chico.

-Que poco me conoces muchacho-decía el mientras sonreía con cierta suficiencia

-No lo culpes por desconfiar de ti, no te conoce tanto como yo-dijo Sakura seria

-Pooor eso te quieroooo Sakuritaaa tu si me conocesss!-decia Kakashi mientras pretendía abrazarla de nuevo, pero esta vez fue Sakura quien lo mando a volar como cinco metros-POOOrr queee?-decía el.

-Confía en él, dice la verdad-dijo Sakura, Naruto solo asintió-bien no hay tiempo que perder ya sabemos que hacer, vámonos!

-Está bien –decía Naruto mientras tomaba sus cosas para salir

-Esperen un momento, al menos saben con quién lidiaran-dijo Kakashi acercándose a ellos

-No creo que sea algo de importancia-dijo Naruto-sabe la facilidad que tengo para amistar a la gente será algo fácil.

-bien ese mismo caso se aplicaría con Gaara?-dijo kakashi con su siempre molesta sonrisa, Naruto solo se congelo al escuchar su nombre, no pensaba que Garaa estuviera en ese equipo, es mas hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba con Garaa. Sakura solo vio la reacción que puso Naruto por lo que decidió actuar.

-Si también se aplica a Garaa- decía mientras sacaba a Naruto rápidamente de allí, este todavía no podía reaccionar, se le dificultaba procesar aquella información.

Sakura se lo llevo hasta el patio de la escuela y lo hizo sentar en una banca. Naruto aún seguía sumido en sus pensamientos y eso la irritaba por eso decidió darle una cachetada para que reaccionase

-AUCHHHHH!-grito Naruto mientras se sobaba el cachete-Porque hiciste eso?

-Era para que reaccionaras idiota-dijo ella molesta, pero luego se calmó un poco para poder hablarle.

-Era mi amigo-dijo Naruto de la nada, mientras volteaba a mirarla, Sakura solo se sorprendió por lo que dijo.-Eso ibas a preguntar no, quien era Garaa? No es así?

-Bueno…creo que sí?-dijo ella algo sorprendida

-Maldición! Lo ha hecho apropósito-dijo Naruto notoriamente molesto, Sakura lo entendió el maldito del Psicólogo los había mandado alli, no por arreglar la amistad de un equipo sino más bien, por ver como reaccionaba Naruto ante una situación como esa.

-Es un maldito, pero aun así hay que demostrarle que si podemos, no creo que sea tan malo, Naruto-dijo ella mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Naruto animándolo.

-Tú no sabes , yo no puedo…Garaa..Garaa me odia-dijo Naruto cabizbajo

-Por que? –dijo Sakura preocupada

-porque él piensa que yo lo traicione, divulgando su secreto-dijo el tristemente-pero yo no fui, fue otra persona y cuando yo le dije que no había sido, no me creyó.

-Eso es injusto porque no te creyó?-dijo Sakura indignada.

-Jajaja sabes eso es lo más gracioso, no me creyó porque Sasuke y todo su grupo de amigos le dijeron que fui yo el que lo había divulgado, y que incluso me habían grabado. Y el mi gran amigo decidió creerles-Dijo Naruto, mientras contenía su furia.

-Sabes Sasuke me da asco-dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a Naruto para tranquilizarlo-y Garaa me da lástima, perder tu amistad de esa manera, da a entender que nunca fue tu amigo.-Naruto solo la escuchaba estar entre los brazos de ella verdaderamente lo tranquilizaba.

-Serás una gran madre –dijo Naruto, mientras se alejaba un poco de Sakura-tienes un gran instinto maternal.

-Tú crees?-dijo ella mientras se reía un poco, lo que le había dicho Naruto la había avergonzado.

-Si mira cómo te has comportado, me consolaste como a un niño-dijo el mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Que acaso no lo eres?-dijo ella mientras se reía burlonamente, Naruto solo le tomo la cabeza y comenzó a despeinarla. Ambos se reían por lo que hacían y si los veían bien parecían una pareja jugando. Se tranquilizaron un poco y calmaron sus risas.

-Naruto-dijo ella un poco seria

-Si Sakura que pasa?-le pregunto el un poco preocupado

-mantenlo en silencio-decía ella mientras se volteaba a mirarlo

-Qué cosa?-dijo el confundido, pero lo entendió cuando Sakura tomo su mano y la llevo hasta su estómago.

-por favor mantenlo en silencio-decía ella con una cara suplicante

-te lo prometo Sakura, -dijo el mientras tomaba la mano de ella y la entrelazaba con la suya

-Gracias –dijo ella

-Pero no crees que más adelante se notara un poco-dijo Naruto señalando el estómago de ella.

-Si pero no importa, déjame estar tranquila por un tiempo, no quiero que se ocupen en hablar de mi ahora.-decía ella viendo hacia el cielo, Naruto solo la observaba.

-La gente solo se ocupa en hablar de los demás, pero que podrían hablar de ti Sakura?-dijo el mientras miraba también hacia el cielo- Que cosas podrían hablar de ti, sabes lo que podrían hablar?

-Dime que cosas podrían decir de mí , muy aparte de que estoy embarazada-dijo ella mientras lo miraba.

- Hablarían de que extraña es esa chica que no conoce quien es Sasuke Uchiha o quien es Naruto Uzumaki, Hablarían de cómo es que esa chica se hizo muy amiga de un extraño en tan poco tiempo, hablarían de tu gran odio hacia un Psicólogo molesto, también Hablarían de que tienes una risa muy contagiosa, porque cada vez que te oigo reír no puedo evitar reírme, hablarían de que tienes un carácter muy maternal y sobreprotector, así como también ese aire despreocupado, que te hace pensar de donde es esa chica, hablarían que cada vez que te hacen un comentario hablando de que cuan buena eres en algo, tratas de ocultar tu vergüenza, pero tu mejillas te delatan porque se tornan tan rojas como un tomate, Hablarían de que Sakura es Sakura y cambiarla seria como estropear la mayor pieza de arte nunca antes hecha.

Ella solo se quedó muda ante lo que el chico decía, y se sonrojo hasta mas no poder por todo lo que había escuchado, sentía su corazón latir a toda velocidad y sus manos y piernas comenzar a temblar.

-Naruto- decía ella despacito, no podía hablar muy bien.

-Vámonos –dijo el parándose sin mirarla-tenemos que ir a ver al equipo de baseball

-Si tienes razón-decía Sakura un poco desanimada mientras tomaba sus cosas y caminaba detrás de Naruto.

Caminaron en silencio todo el camino, hasta que llegaron al patio de entrenamiento, pudieron ver que allí había un grupo de personas, asi que supusieron que debían de ser los jugadores, Naruto se estremeció un poco antes de empezar a caminar para acercarse a dicho grupo, pero se compuso rápidamente.

-Sakuraaa-grito un chico de aquel grupo mientras se acercaba a ellos corriendo , Naruto se extrañó un poco no sabía que Sakura tuviera conocidos allí, ella no le había dicho nada.

-Kankuro?-decía ella acercándose hacia él.

-Fresitaaa a los años que te veo-dijo el, mientras recibía un fuerte golpe en el estómago por parte de la chica.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames así- Decía ella mientras se formaba a su alrededor un aura de fuego, Naruto solo tenía una gota en la frente.

-Cuando no de violenta-decía el chico mientras se agarraba el estomago

-Esteee… puedo preguntar cómo es que lo conoces Sakura?-decía Naruto mientras los veía a ambos con una mirada expectante.

-Lo conozco, porque fue el chico que accidentalmente incendio mi cabello una vez-dijo Sakura. Naruto se quedó estupefacto.

-SIII, pensé que ya lo habías olvidado-dijo el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Eso es un trauma que jamás olvidare, marionetista –dijo ella mientras comenzaba a molestarlo.

-incendiaste el cabello de Sakura?-pregunto curioso Naruto.

-Sí, fue en química del año pasado era un experimento, de cómo hacer una maquina soldadora casera , pero al final tuvimos que hacer el extinguidor casero ya que Sakura no quería , ver el soldador otra vez.-dijo Kankuro mientras se reía , por los recuerdos que venían a su mente.

-Kankurooo!-grito alguien de al fondo, Naruto reconoció en el acto la voz de esa persona y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

-Si Garaaa?-decía el chico mientras volteaba, para ver a Garaa.

-Que es lo que haces hay tonto, tenemos que practicar!-dijo Garaa mientras volvía donde estaba el grupo de chicos.

-Chicos lo siento pero me tengo que ir-dijo Kankuro, dirigiéndose hacia su grupo, pero fue detenido por Sakura.

-Kankuro espera!-dijo ella-Sé que es un poco tonto, pero quiero que me hagas un favor-Kankuro solo la quedo mirando, no comprendía.

-SI dime que quieres-decía el, Naruto solo escuchaba, quería saber qué es lo que haría Sakura.

-Quiero que metas a mi amigo al equipo de Baseball-dijo ella seriamente

-QUEEEE!-decía Naruto sorprendido, que era lo que había hecho Sakura .

-Uy no se Sakura, no podría decirte que lo hare-dijo Kankuro algo preocupado.

-Porque no?-dijo ella reclamando-Naruto es bueno, además no necesitas meterlo como un jugador, podría ser como un suplente, un junior.

-Sakura yo no decido, ya que solo soy el sub capitán, el que decide aquí es el capitán del grupo-dijo Kankuro tratando de que Sakura entendiera.

-Y quien es el capitán del grupo?-dijo ella algo molesta he irritada.

-Es Garaa-dijo Naruto, Sakura solo lo miro sorprendida- él es el capitán del grupo desde hace ya dos años.

-SI es cierto y es solo Garaa el que decide quien sale y quien entra-decía Kankuro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Entonces has vale r tu palabra también-decía Sakura enfadada-eres el sub capitán también tienes derecho a dar órdenes.

-Sakura no hagas esto, habrá otra manera…-decía Naruto , pero fue callado por Sakura

-Naruto, no te entrometas- dijo ella-déjame a mi

-Así me pidieras no podría, no puedo imponer mis órdenes, para eso está el capitán- decía Kankuro agotado de tanto hablar.

-Qué pena Kankuro, me decepcionas, ya veo lo que le diré a Tenten, le diré que solo eres una ratita cobarde, que no puede dar ni voz ni voto, sobre su equipo, creo que ella se decepcionara bastante.-Decía Sakura con cierta sonrisa malévola.

-No seas MALA –decía Kankuro angustiado-No hables mal de mí con ella

-Entonces muéstrame, que tu palabra tiene valor y mete a este chico a jugar-Decía Sakura señalando a Naruto.

-Está bien lo hare, pero aun no prometo nada-dijo el resignado, mientras Sakura saltaba de alegría por haber logrado su objetivo.-Ven mañana a las 10:20 te daré la respuesta hay.

-Está bien –dijo ella , mientras se despedía y salía con Naruto de ese lugar.

_**Ooooo N&S ooooO**_

-Por que hiciste eso?-preguntaba Naruto mientras ambos caminaban en el pasillo

-Tu y yo sabemos que esa era la única manera de lograr nuestro objetivo, Naruto- decía Sakura-no se hubiese podido de otra manera.

-Y por qué no? –repuso el un poco fastidiado

-Por que simplemente yo hubiese hecho el trabajo sola, la reacción que tuviste al estar en ese lugar lo dedujo todo al final-dijo Sakura francamente.

-No, no hubiese sido de esa manera-dijo el molesto-Sabes no me gusta que la gente decida por mí, no soy ningún inútil.

-No lo hubiese hecho si tú también hubieras hecho algo, mas no hiciste nada, por lo que ahora esa será la manera en que resolvamos esa situación. Tu serás un integrante del equipo de baseball-decia ella fastidiada por la queja de Naruto.

-Sabes mejor me hubiese quedado callado y no te hubiera contado nada-dijo el hastiado de escuchar.

-Entonces también te hubieras quedado satisfecho con lo que sabias en vez de dártelas de investigador-dijo ella enojada.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver!, lo que yo quiero decir es que me hiciste quedar como un idiota sin personalidad, ni siquiera me dejaste opinar!-grito el, ella solo lo miraba enrabiada.

-Dime tu pues que habrías hecho! Dímelo pues!-gritaba ella también mientras se ponía más a la altura de Naruto.

-Lo habría hecho de otra manera no de esa forma!-ella solo lo miraba más enojada aun.

-No , no hubieras hecho nada, porque eres un cobarde, un inútil y un idiota-dijo ella , Naruto solo la quedo mirando sorprendido, Sakura solo resoplaba .

-Me voy-dijo el con voz seria, pero tenía cierto tono de tristeza.

-Que ahora te vas? Eso me demuestra que eres un cobarde-seguía diciendo ella, Naruto solo se volteo y comenzó a caminar dejando a Sakura sola. Eso la hizo enojar nadie la dejaba hablando como una estúpida no lo permitiría, estaba a punto de detenerlo, pero se tropieza con alguien.

-Sakura-dijo Tenten que estaba un poco agitada ya que habia estado corriendo-Te estaba buscando.

-Sabes ahora no estoy de buen humor-dijo Sakura mientras veía atrás de Tenten, como Naruto desaparecía entre la gente.

-Que es lo que pasa? Acaso las hormonas del embarazo te han puesto irritable?-decía ella , como molestando a su amiga.

-Jaja que graciosa, aplausos para ti-decía Sakura sarcásticamente-Ya dime que sucede, para que me buscabas?.

-Bueno es que últimamente la gente está hablando de que paras mucho con el capitán del equipo de futbol.-dijo tenten seriamente, Sakura solo escuchaba.

-ya y eso?-dijo un tanto irritada

-Es que …bien…pues-Decía Tenten un poco avergonzada, Sakura solo estaba aburrida quería escuchar de una vez lo que diría.

-DI lo que ibas a decir porque ya me aburre-Tenten solo miro a su amiga molesta, pero suspiro y decidió decirle lo que le venía a decir.

-bien …pues dicen que son enamorados, es eso cierto?-pregunto la chica con curiosidad

-No, no lo es –dijo Sakura secamente-y la próxima vez no me hagas perder el tiempo con tonterías como esas-decía, mientras se retiraba

-Uy! y ahora a esta que mosco la pico-dijo enojada Fastidiada Tenten viendo como Sakura se iba alejando.

_**Ooooo N&S ooooO**_

El día estaba, muy tranquilo, todo estaba en calma, podía sentirse al viento correr suavemente por todo el lugar, levantando aquellas hojas secas que habían caído de los árboles. Un joven estaba sentado en el césped debajo de un gran árbol, era el patio de la escuela que en ese momento estaba libre debido a que todos los alumnos tenían clases en ese preciso momento. Naruto había decidido saltarse la clase de arte, no creía que le afectara tanto en su nota solo por no asistir a una clase, así que decidió quedarse en ese lugar por largo rato.

La tranquilidad del lugar lo calmaba un poco, pero aun no podía dejar de sentir ese fastidio que sintió cuando peleaba con Sakura y mucho menos el fastidio que sintió cuando estaban con el equipo de baseball. Era tan molesto, se sentía tonto y vulnerable, lamentablemente pelear con Sakura lo ponía tanto rabioso , como tanto melancólico, ya tenía ganas de ir a buscarla, pero no iría , si ella era su amiga entonces lo buscaría , no es así?. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que vio que a su alrededor revoloteaba una pequeña mariposa, Naruto levanto un poco su mano para que la mariposa se le posara.

-Que hermosa eres-decía Naruto mientras veía la distinta gama de colores que tenía en sus alas el insecto. Según Naruto, de todos los insectos que pudieran existir, la mariposa sin lugar a dudas era el insecto más misterioso he interesante, debido a que al principio es un gusanillo, sin poca importancia y muy desagradable, pero después se convierte en un insecto hermoso, cuyas alas pueden tener infinidad de colores, lamentablemente estos animalitos pasan la mayor parte de su vida siendo orugas y viven un corto tiempo convertidas en mariposas.

-sin duda eres muy hermosa, pero eres muy inoportuna, siempre me haces recordarte no?-decía el con un tono melancólico, mientras seguía observando la mariposa en su mano, hasta que esta se fue volando a otra parte.-de una u otra manera nunca me liberaras.

-sabes que hablando solo pareces loco?-Naruto solo levanto la mirada en el acto , había reconocido su voz. Sakura se sentó a su lado mientras apoyaba su espalda en el árbol.

- y creo que ahora hasta encantador de mariposas te crees-decía ella mientras reía un poco

-Me estabas observando-dijo el mirándola de reojo. Ella solo suspiro derrotada

-sí, si lo estaba-Dijo Sakura mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía contento de tenerla al lado, al final ella lo había terminado buscando y ese simple hecho lo hacía feliz. Ninguno de los dos se habló por un largo rato, pero todo estaba tan tranquilo que era algo placentero estar así, hasta que…

-Perdóname-dijo Sakura de un momento a otro, Naruto abrió sus ojos rápidamente y la quedo mirando.- Es que tengo tantos problemas , esto del embarazo y todo lo demás, me tiene irritada y lo descargue todo contigo, en verdad lo siento si te hice sentir mal, Perdóname por favor .

-Perdóname tú también, porque yo tampoco ayude, cuando debía de hacerlo y descargue también lo que sentía contigo-Decía Naruto serio

-Sabes hay que empezar desde cero y hacer como que nada paso-dijo Sakura mientras levantaba su mano y la estrechaba con Naruto

-Trato hecho –dijeron ambos, mientras mostraban una gran sonrisa. Naruto se recostó en el hombro de Sakura mientras esta se apoyaba en la cabeza de Naruto.

-Oye cuando estabas con la mariposa, en la mano comenzaste a decir cosas extrañas-decía Sakura, mientras Naruto se levantaba rápidamente a mirarla preocupado.

-Qué cosas escuchaste?-dijo el interrogándola nerviosamente

-porque le dijiste a la mariposa "siempre me haces recordarte" y "nunca me liberaras"?-dijo ella mientras lo miraba esperando su respuesta.

-Bueno porque a mí siempre me han gustado las mariposas y siempre las recuerdo y no me libero nunca de verlas jejeje- decía el con una sonrisa nerviosa, Sakura se dio cuenta de esto por lo que se rio maliciosamente.

-ASIIII- dijo ella con un tono sarcástico- Pues parecía que lo decías en doble sentido.

-Noo..noo-dijo en nervioso.-no lo he dicho en doble sentido.

-Naruto-dijo ella mientras lo miraba-quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que lo que decías no se lo decías a una chica.-Sakura lo miraba analizante y esto ponía más nervioso al chico, que con todos sus esfuerzos trataba de mantenerle la mirada, pero fallo.

-Lo sabía, se lo decías a una chica!-dijo Sakura emocionada por su descubrimiento, Naruto solo estaba angustiado, porque sabía que si ella le había sacado la verdad, le vendría la ronda de preguntas.

-Sí, sí, ya si era a una chica-dijo el

-Bien cuéntamelo todo y no me digas que no porque tú me sacaste una verdad que no quería decir, así que es tu turno de decirme –dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba más a él para escucharlo mejor, Naruto solo bajo su mirada cada vez que tocaban el tema , un sentimiento de tristeza y frustración invadía todo su cuerpo.

-Es que si te lo cuento te burlaras de mi-dijo Naruto algo temeroso

-Naruto , no me burlaría de ti jamás, a menos que fuera algo gracioso-dijo ella, el chico estaba a punto de protestar –pero no lo haría si es algo muy serio para ti.

-Bueno, está bien-dijo el mientras levantaba su cabeza y miraba hacia el cielo nuevamente. Sakura solo lo miraba y esperaba atenta lo que le iba a decir.

-No sé muy bien como la conocí, es mas no la recuerdo muy bien, lo único que recuerdo es que fue en la fiesta que organizo Shikamaru-dijo el serio

-La fiesta que hizo para los ganadores del equipo de futbol-dijo Sakura , recordando la fiesta que se celebró hace ya dos meses.

-SI, esa-dijo el afirmándolo-Ese dia bueno….jeeje ese diaa….-decía él mientras se comenzaba a avergonzar. Sakura solo lo miraba seria. Naruto decidió decir de una vez lo que iba a decir antes de que la hiciera más larga.

-Yo ese día, antes de ir a la fiesta, me topé con unos antiguos amigos del club de futbol en el que había estado, bien ellos me invitaron un par de tragos….-Sakura lo interrumpe

-Con par de tragos hablamos de cuantas cervezas?-dijo ella levantando una ceja.

-unas dos o tres cajas de cerveza?-decía con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Guauuu. OK continua –decía mientras ahora prestaba más atención.

-Bueno, yo estuve mareado, pero si estaba algo consiente.-Sakura rio ante lo que había dicho-bienn estaba a una línea de la inconciencia, pero solo a una línea!

-ya muy bien chico conciencia, nadie cuestiona tu sobriedad o tu casi sobriedad-decia ella con su siempre molesto tono sarcástico.

-Está bien, ya pues entonces llegue a esa fiesta, estaba entusiasmado, la cerveza había hecho que mi estado de ánimo estuviera al máximo y no podía contener mi euforia-Sakura trataba de imaginarse al chico en ese estado-La cuestión fue que, ShIkamaru realizo esa fiesta con ciertos motivos "extraños"

-Hizo la fiesta como una mascarada-dijo ella, Naruto solo la quedo mirando intrigado

-Tu como sabes he?-le cuestiono el

-De ahí te cuento, sigue la historia-el chico solo la quedo mirando extrañado, pero decidió continuar.

-no recuerdo que era lo que lleve puesto, pero recuerdo que estaba con mis amigos, tomando otra vez dentro de la fiesta-decía el normal

-Creo que tendré que llevarte a alcohólicos anónimos-decía ella –la cerveza se te pega igual que un chicle.

-Jejeje la verdad en ese día era la segunda vez que tomaba de esa manera-decía el con una sonrisa

-A otro perro con ese hueso… Bueno, bueno continua-dijo ella mientras se acomodaba para escucharlo.

-Estando allí, vi a una chica, debo decir que me encanto desde que la vi, me separe de mis amigos para comenzar a seguirla, pero ella se escabuia de mí, se iba y estaba con uno y otro chico, me amargue por no poder estar a su lado y bebí más para lograr darme valor, sentía ya que estaba inconsciente y me acerque a ella….me acerque a ella….-Naruto no siguió contando, Sakura lo miro extrañada.

-Y qué más?-pregunto ella, El solo bajo la mirada, se sentía ahora estúpido y avergonzado.

-Me levante esa mañana en mi cama, tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, me fui al baño y vi mi cara que estaba hecha un asco jajaa- reía el mientras recordaba cómo había quedado, Sakura solo rio por lo que dijo.

-Ya continúa Naruto- decía ella

-me pregunte como era que había llegado, así que comencé a recordar, así fue que todos los recuerdos vinieron a mí, la fiesta , el baile y la chica.-Naruto subió su mirada , hasta Sakura pero luego la bajo , se sentía avergonzado por lo que diría.-Al parecer ….al parecer….pase la noche con ella.

-qué? Te acostaste con ella?-dijo ella realmente sorprendida, pero luego esa sorpresa se le quito pensando en que mayormente los chicos como Naruto estaban con muchas chicas, no era así?

-Sí y fuese muy bonito si supiera como era ella, pero lo único que recuerdo es sus largos cabellos negros y un tatuaje de mariposa en su espalda.-dijo el con tristeza y resignación – sé que suena estúpido, que eso ya paso y que no debería preocuparme por eso, pero es que creo que esa chica tiene algo especial, y que aunque solo fue una noche en la que estuvimos juntos, me dejo atrapado de por vida, ya que no me la puede sacar de la cabeza.

-Eso…eso..es muy profundo, pero como es que no la recuerdas…en verdad hablas en serio-dijo ella , esperando la respuesta del chico.

-No recuerdo su rostro….jajaja- reía irónicamente-solo recuerdo que esa noche, aunque muy corta fue la más maravillosa de mi vida. Además esa chica, es especial porque ….porque fue la primera persona en mi vida.

-Eras virgennn!-dijo Sakura casi gritando. Naruto le tapo rápidamente la boca, no quería que todo el mundo se enterara de su secreto.

-Maldición Sakura pareces una bocina!-le dijo el molesto, Ella solo se calló y aparto la mano del chico de su cara.

-LO siento , lo siento es que me cuesta un poco creer , que tú eras…bueno que tú eras…..eso eras eso-dijo ella un poco avergonzada-

-Aunque no lo parezca lo era-dijo el serio- y a pesar de que esa no era la forma en que quería perder mi castidad, no me arrepiento de nada, de todas maneras lo hice con la persona que quería, no es así?

-Bien creo que tienes razón en eso, pero hablas como una chica- decía ella mientras reía, el solo la miro extrañado y un poco ofendido.-Es muy raro ver a un hombre hablando de esa forma tan romántica como tú lo haces.

-Sí, es muy raro pero-no hagas burla de eso-decía él mientras desviaba la mirada.

-No, no hago burla de eso-dijo ella comprensiva-bien Naruto, creo que si no te arrepientes de lo que hiciste, está bien, al menos tu primera vez por lo que veo, fue muy bonita.

-Lo hablas como si la tuya no lo hubiese sido-dijo el mirándola interrogante-oye Sakura aún no me dijiste como es que sabes de esa fiesta, además y contando por el tiempo de gestación que tienes, me parece, que me tienes que contar algo grande?

-Siempre eres asi de entrometido?-dijo ella un poco molesta, por la pregunta.

-UMMMM. SI eso parece-dijo el mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Bienn no te diré todo, solo escucha esto, yo no sé bien, bien quien me embarazo, pero la concepción ocurrió en ese lugar, el dia de la fiesta-dijo ella calmada, Naruto solo la miro asombrado.

-qué? No puede ser! ….No..no me dices todo Sakura, sino no me lo dirías tan calmada-decía el , no podía hablar muy bien.

-Te dije que no te iba a decir todo, pero lo que si vas a saber es que puedes estar seguro que tú no eres el papa-decía ella mientras se paraba y comenzaba a estirarse

-Yo ni siquiera lo insinué!-dijo el confuso y exaltado

-pero no está mal, que lo sepas de todas maneras, prefiero decírtelo ahora antes de que me molestes, además creo que ya había quedado claro, que no puede ser tuyo ya que , yo no tengo cabello negro y tampoco tengo un tatuaje de mariposa.

-mmmm….eso es cierto-decía el mientras se paraba y tomaba sus cosas

-Muy bien ahora lo que tenemos que hacer, es buscar a esa chica antes de que la pierdas-dijo ella seria, Naruto la miro extrañado.

-Buscarla? Acaso estas diciéndome que-

-PUES claro, mírate no más como estas, pareces un enfermo cada vez que piensas en ella, de verdad necesitas de ayuda-dijo ella mientras comenzaba a caminar, Naruto la seguía apresurado.

-Sakura no creo que sea necesario-decía el chico apenado- eso es un caso perdido.

-Nada es un caso perdido Naruto, siempre hay algo que se puede hacer-dijo ella mirándolo tiernamente.

-Bueno si ese es el caso, entonces también déjame que te ayude-dijo el serio, Sakura solo levanto una ceja, no lo entendía.

-Y en que me podrías ayudar?-dijo ella

-Haremos que el padre de ese bebe aparezca-decía el, ella solo se sorprendió, no se lo esperaba.

-No es necesario, que lo hagas, no quiero-dijo ella mirándolo seriamente. Pero Naruto no hizo más que devolverle la misma mirada.

-Si no dejas que te ayude, entonces no te tomes la molestia de ayudarme a mí-decía el

-Eres muy espeso de verdad, yo solo quiero ayudarte a ti, no tienes que regresarme el favor

-No te lo regreso, es más bien algo equitativo, tú me das algo y yo también, si tú me ayudas, yo también te ayudo, pero si no me dejas ayudarte, no quiero que me ayudes

-ASHHHH!.-DIJO ELLA frustrada-si digo que está bien si me ayudas, me dejas ayudarte?

-Por supuesto que si-decía el mostrándole una gran sonrisa, que ya tenía cansada a Sakura.

-Entonces que así sea, un intercambio-dec ía Sakura mientras votaba un largo suspiro.

-Muy bien, no sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso-decía el contento-y como me alegra mucho, te voy a invitar esas hamburguesas sorpresa de la cafetería.

-Esas carnes misteriosas, que dan?-dijo ella poniendo una cara de asco.

-Si son ricas-dijo el –a mí me gustan.

-Está bien, te acepto la invitación, tienes suerte que tengo antojos por cosas raras-dijo ella mientras sonreía.

-Si me alegro, que él bebe tenga antojos tan ricos!

-Ya vámonos cabeza hueca, que de aquí toca el timbre y tenemos que ir a laboratorio, para la prueba

-Si si ya se espérame!-decía el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de la chica.

_**Ooooo N&S ooooO**_

_**Bien espero que les haya gustado el capi de ahora, me demore un poco en terminar de escribirlo, ya que tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza….espero con todas mis ansias que se entienda XD jejeje. Oh! por cierto gracias por los comentarios del capi anterior, gracias a todos los que me escribieron, de verdad se los agradezco y siento mucho, el comentario tan corto que puse, se darán cuenta, que soy tantito descuidada en cuanto, esos detalles, ya que ni hasta discleimer pongo…jejeje. Bien gracias a:**_

_**-LOQUIN**_

_**.FUYU**_

_**-LEONARDO**_

_**-MIKAGE633**_

_**-Ai-chan**_

_**-monika-uchiha**_

_**-cata…. Gracias por comentar a todos, bien nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, no olviden comentar.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: Entrando al equipo de Baseball**_

"Definitivamente estoy engordando, cada día más", pensaba Sakura mientras se ponía un polo más holgado, el embarazo ya se le estaba empezando a notar un poco, asi que en esos días había aprovechado para ir con Tenten para ir a comprar ropa más grande y más suelta.

-"me pregunto cómo reaccionaran cuando se enteren de mi estado"-pensaba ella mientras se miraba en el espejo del cuarto, su barriga ya no era tan plana como lo era antes, estaba adquiriendo una forma más redondita y la línea de su estómago se había marcado un poco más-"Y muy pronto tendré que decírselos, pero por ahora no es el momento"

-Sakura?-preguntaba alguien mientras empujaba la puerta del cuarto-Mama dice si ya estas lista, porque el desayuno ya está servido.

-Si ya estoy lista Sketch, dile que dentro de un momento bajo, me faltan arreglar algunas cosas del colegio-le dijo a su hermanita, mostrándole una agradable sonrisa. La niña bajo rápidamente, para hablarle a su madre.

"Maldición en momentos así desearía que estuvieras aquí, a mi lado" pensaba la chica, mientras cogía su mochila y caminaba hacia su puerta.

-Sakura , tus cosas ya están hechas, apúrate que el autobús ya viene, no quiero que llegues tarde como el otro día -decía Tsunade mientras le preparaba la lonchera a su hija.

-Todas las cosas están listas "Mami"-decía la chica burlonamente, mientras se acercaba a la cocina a despedirse de la mujer y de su hermanita.

-Que graciosa que eres-le decía la mujer sarcásticamente-Bueno vete de una vez, que vas a llegar tarde, oye! Por cierto voy a preparar algo ligero hoy día, no quiero que devuelvas toda la comida como el otro día.

-Prepara lo que quieras, lo del otro día solo fue una indigestión, no tienes que preocuparte-le decía la chica, mientras salía de la casa.

Camino hasta la parada de autobuses, donde se encontró con su amiga Tenten, que tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara lo que hacía suponer a Sakura que la chica se había levantado de buenas esa mañana.

-Sakura, mira lo que me dio Kankuro, no te parece bonito-decía emocionada la chica mientras le mostraba a su amiga un anillo en forma de forma de lirio.

-Guau es muy hermoso de verdad-decia Sakura , mientras sacaba de su mochila sus audífonos , para poner a su Mp4.

-Oye , me has hecho acordar que , él me dijo que quería hablar contigo-decía la chica, mientras Sakura solo la volteaba a ver , lo que dijo Tenten le interesaba.

-Sí, y que te dijo?-decía ella atenta

-Que lo esperes en el mismo lugar y que lleves al junior, para probarlo-decía ella, recordando las palabras que le habían dicho.

-Bueno creo que hizo valer su palabra ante todo, muy bien por Kankuro- Dijo Sakura , prendiendo su máquina , para escuchar música.

-Y Sakura, como va eso….-dijo su amiga mientras tocaba la pancita de Sakura, esta solo la quedo mirando.

-Bien, por ahora ya no me fastidia mucho, pero tengo que pensar que hacer con él, ya que gracias a "alguien "-decía mientras miraba a Tenten-no pude hacer lo que tenía planeado hacer-decía ella, mientras Tenten la miraba seriamente.

-Y deberías de agradecérmelo, no voy a permitir que le hagas algo a ese bebe-dijo la chica un poco molesta.

-Si está bien pero el hecho, es que ahora no se ni como le diré a Jiraya que estoy embarazada y mucho menos, que no sé quién es el padre de mi hijo-decía la chica preocupada.-las cosas ya no podrían salirme peor.

-Tu buscas que las cosas salgan peor Sakura, siempre vez el lado malo de las cosas y no te preocupas siquiera en buscar por ahí las cosas buenas, Jiraiya es tu padre y tarde o temprano tendrás que decirle sobre tu embarazo y tu situación.

-Mejor porque no te quedas calladita que así se te ve más bonita y nos subimos al autobús , que hay viene-decía Sakura mientras miraba hacia el bus que venía, Tenten se fastidio por la reacción de Sakura, por lo que subió primero al transporte para no tener que sentarse con ella. Sakura se sento en los asientos de al fondo sola, no quería que nadie la molestara en todo el trayecto al colegio, miro hacia la ventana y puso su mano sobre su barriga, aunque se había enfadado con su amiga, esta tenía razón, ella nunca buscaba cosas buenas en todo lo malo, es mas en estos momentos Sakura se auto compadecía , pero que era lo que podía hacer?, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, lo había prometido y hasta jurado "ella no tocaría ni una sola parte de ese bebe".

-"maldito idiota!, sino te hubieran nombrado entonces no hubiera pesado tanto aquella promesa" pensaba ella-"Lo siento, no debi haberte dicho eso, pero es que en realidad necesito que me ayudes, necesito que me guíes, estoy perdida"

El trayecto hacia el colegio fue largo, más aun para Sakura, el bus se estaciono y todos los chicos comenzaron a bajar, ella salió al último muy tranquilamente, hasta que vio a que alguien la esperaba impaciente en la vereda.

-Que lenta que eres-le decía Naruto con una sonrisa en la cara, Sakura solo se la devolvió a medias.

-Así soy yo, acostúmbrate-le decía ella , mientras ambos caminaban para entrar al colegio

-SII ya lo estoy haciendo, créeme-ella solo rio ante lo dicho

-Oye ya me dieron la respuesta-Naruto solo la miro confuso, pero luego entendió a lo que se refería la chica.

-Guau! Que rápido-decía el, un poco sorprendido

-Técnicamente Kankuro hablara conmigo, pero me dijo que te llevaran para probarte, así que ya veremos ps- decía ella . Naruto la miro , la notaba un poco desanimada.

- Oh…. bueno.. entonces está bien-dijo el igual de bajoneado. Había tenido de nuevo el recuerdo de Garaa.

Entraron ambos al colegio, pero se fueron por caminos distintos, ya que tenían diferentes clases a esa hora. Naruto se dirigió hacia la clase de Geometría, mientras Sakura se dirigía hacia su clase de Arte. Sus estados de ánimo habían cambiado radicalmente todo ese rato. Ella estaba perdida en su mundo, mientras el, bueno él estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Naruto prestaba atención, a todo lo que decía su profesor, pero perdió la concentración al acordarse de que más tarde tendría que ir con Sakura , al campo donde entrenaban los chicos del baseball, no quería ir pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que enfrentarse de una vez por todas a ese fantasma que lo atormentaba.

Flash Back

-Garaa!-gritaba un chico mientras le pasaba la pelota rápidamente, para que el adversario no la tocara.

-Siiii!-gritaba un chico de cabellos cortos y rojos , recibiendo la pelota y esquivando a los del equipo contrario, mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas y anotaba un gol , para el equipo. Todos los chicos de su equipo corrieron a abrazarlo, habían metido el segundo gol, que marcaba el desempate y la victoria del grupo.

-Genial Garaa!-decía el chico de cabello , rubio mientras era levantado , por el grupo de chicos, que también habían levantado a Garaa y los comenzaban a pasear. La gente estaba alborotada, todos salieron a recibir a los ganadores del campeonato estatal, había fotos y padres por todos lados.

-Si lo logramos Naruto!-decía el chico ,mientras estrechaba su mano con la del rubio. Los chicos los bajaron a ambos en ese momento, mientras él y Garaa recibían el trofeo, todos estaban emocionados, la felicidad estaba en todas partes.

End Flash Back

-Buenos tiempos-susurro el chico tristemente, mientras copiaba la clase. La verdad es que ambos habían vivido grandes aventuras, antes de que eso sucediera, aquel día, aquel estúpido y detestable día.

Flash Back

-Eres un traidorrrr!-gritaba Garaa, mientras tomaba a Naruto del cuello de la camisa, este solo lo miraba confundido, no entendía la reacción del pelirrojo.

-Que…es lo que ocurre?-decia , Naruto, mientras trataba de que Garaa lo soltara.

-"que es lo que ocurre?" que es lo que ocurre!-dijo el chico alterado- esto es lo que ocurre- le dijo este mientras le tiraba un puñetazo a Naruto. El rubio cayó al suelo, mientras miraba sorprendido a su amigo, pero no se dejó intimidar por eso, se paró rápidamente y arremetió contra el pelirrojo, tumbándolo al suelo y sujetándolo por sus ropas.

-Que rayos te pasa imbécil!-le decía Naruto mientras sujetaba con más fuerza a Garaa. Este trato de que se le quitara de encima moviéndose bruscamente, pero Naruto le tiro un puñetazo, que lo inmovilizo.

-Eso es algo que tú debes de saber, no?-decía colérico Garaa- después de todo tú fuiste el que divulgo mi secreto.

-Divulgar tu secreto? Yo no divulgue ningún secreto!-grito el rubio

-Asii..no seas mentiroso Naruto , que hasta videíto tienes-decia Garaa mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de odio.

-Video? Que video puede haber?, yo no divulgue ningún secreto tuyo- decía Naruto, confundido. Garaa solo lo miraba , con una cara de desprecio.

-Confié en ti, te revele todas mis cosas, mis más íntimos secretos y tu? Y tuuu! Te atreves a traicionarmeee!-grito el chico

-Garaa estas en un error , yo no te he traicionado, jamás lo haría –dijo el chico desesperado

-Sabes Uchiha tenía razón, eres un hipócrita, sostienes tus mentiras hasta el final-la mención de aquel apellido hizo que la sangre del rubio hirviera, que es lo que estaba diciendo garaa?. Es que acaso le prefería creer a un imbécil, como Sasuke que a su mejor amigo?, este pensamiento hizo que un profundo dolor se instalara en su corazón, sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho, su respiración comenzó a dificultarse.

-Coo…com..cómo?-intentaba articular sus palabras Naruto pero simplemente no podía, Garaa aprovechando este estado se lo quitó de encima y le acertó otro puñetazo a NARUTO, produciendo, que un pequeño hilillo de sangre saliera de la boca del rubio.

-No te atrevas a acercárteme , nuncaaa!, me entiendes!-le grito eufóricamente Garaa. El rubio aún estaba sumido, en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho las palabras de Garaa y levanto su cabeza , limpiándose la sangre de su boca.

-No tienes la necesidad de pedírmelo, no lo hare, decidiste creerle a una persona cualquiera antes de creerme a mí y eso me da a entender de que nunca fuiste mi amigo, no perderé mi tiempo hablando con personas como tú, deberías considerar que en este caso el que debería llamarse hipócrita eres tú, ya que me engañaste todos estos años con una amistad falsa, lo siento por ti Garaa, porque te dejaste llevar por las calumnias del imbécil ese que ni siquiera es tu amigoo.-decia Naruto mientras su tristeza y su molestia iban en aumento.

-Quien engaño a quien Naruto? Tú me traicionaste con algo muy importante para mí y eso es algo que no te lo voy a perdonar-decía Garaa , cuyos ojos reflejaban tristeza y cólera en esos momentos.

-Sigues cegado con esa vil mentira aun y espero que abras los ojos algún día, pero la verdad es que ya no somos amigos y no quiero que lo seamos jamás, desde este momento solo eres un extraño más en este colegio, nuestra amistad se acabó!-dejo Naruto mientras se volteaba y tomaba su camino a clases, Garaa solo lo miro y agacho su cabeza, la amistad de ambos había terminado ese dia.

End Flash Back

-Y asi se acabó todo-dijo Naruto melancólicamente, lo malo es que no se dio cuenta de que lo que dijo, lo dijo alto, ya que el profesor lo pudo escuchar.

-Ya cabo todo el ejerció, uzumaki?-pregunto el profesor, mientras hacia el ademan de ir hacia su sitio.

-No aun me falta resolverlo, profesor-dijo este mientras sonreía nerviosamente, el profesor solo lo quedo mirando, serio, para después volver a poner atención a sus libros.

Las cosas habían cambiado a partir de ese día, Garaa se salió del equipo de futbol, para luego unirse al equipo de baseball del cual se enteró más adelante, Garaa se volvió líder, aunque sabía que ya no eran amigos, Naruto se alegró de que el pelirrojo alcanzara ese puesto tan importante.

La clase termino y Naruto salio presuroso hacia su casillero , a sacar un par de libros para su siguiente clase , hasta que escucho detrás de el una vos muy conocida para él.

-Naruto-dijo Sakura mientras tocaba el hombro de su amigo para que volteara a verla.

-Sí que es lo que pasa Sakura?-dijo el rubio mirando a la chica serio-tengo una clase dentro de poco y…

-Kankuro quiere verte ahora-dijo la chica , mientras veía la reacción del muchacho.

-Pero…pero no era para más tarde la prueba?-dijo el muchacho sorprendido, Sakura solo lo miro comprendiéndolo, a ella también la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Si yo también lo pensé así, pero Kankuro vino a buscarme a mi salón y dijo que había un cambio de planes, así que quieren probarte ahora-dijo Sakura , Naruto solo pudo agachar la mirada, sentía extrañas sensaciones en su estómago.

-mmmm….tendré muchas faltas en mi control de asistencia-decía el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Sakura solo sonrió ante lo dicho.

-No serás el único-decía ella mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro

-Sí, no sabes cuaannnto me alegra oír eso-dijo sarcástico, mientras metía todas sus cosas a su casillero, para luego ir detrás de Sakura.

Llegaron presurosos hasta el campo de Baseball de la escuela, pero lo que no imaginaban era que al llegar verían unas imagines que los dejarían con la boca abierta, todos los del equipo de baseball estaban peleando y discutiendo, hasta que comenzaron a haber golpes, patadas , puñetazos , estrangulamientos y bastante sangre, que no se podía detener. Ambos sintieron pasar un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo al ver todo eso y corroborar que era cierto lo que Kakashi decía "ellos no eran precisamente un equipo amigable, mucho menos con ellos mismos", pero lo que más extrañeza les causo era que el capitán del grupo estaba sentado tranquilamente en las bancas sin siquiera mover un solo musculo para resolver el conflicto, Que rayos les pasaba a todos ellos?.

-Nos hemos metido a la boca de lobo-pronunciaba Sakura que aún seguía sorprendida por lo que veía. Naruto solo la miro y volvió a dirigir su vista al grupo y luego al capitán, se preguntaba , porque Garaa no hacia absolutamente nada para detenerlos?.

-OIIII Sakuraa!-llamo alguien desde ese loquerio que era el campo de baseball. La chica fijo su vista para ver quién era.

-Kankuro?-dijo ella, que no lo podía distinguir muy bien por todos los chicos que se estaban golpeando en ese lugar.

-Sí , tonta quien más. Bueno trajiste al chico?-dijo el mientras ponía sus manos en su la cintura.

-Si aquí esta-dijo ella mientras le señalaba a Naruto.

-HOLA mi nombre es Naruto.-dijo este mientras extendía su mano en señal de saludo.

-Aquí no hay formalidades junior-dijo el chico mientras dejaba extendida la mano del rubio-es que acaso la cerecita no te dijo a qué venias.

-KANKUROOO!-decía Sakura mientras una vena se le formaba en su frente

-Si sé muy bien a lo que vengo, no hay necesidad de repetírmelo, lo entiendo muy bien-decía Naruto,mirando desafiante al chico.

- JAJAJAJA….Muy bien junior, dice Sakura que eres bueno asi que habrá que probarte-decia Kankuro mientras tomaba un bate y se lo lanzaba a Naruto, el chico lo atrapo rápidamente.

-Mi nombre es Naruto-dijo este, mientras tomaba firmemente el Bate . Kankuro lo quedo mirando fijamente, para luego esbozar una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Aquí yo te llamo como quiero, si quieres que te llame por tu nombre tendrás que demostrarme que tan bueno eres-decía desafiante Kankuro. Naruto solo lo miro suficiente y luego esbozo una sonrisa arrogante

-Sera mejor que me comiences a llamar por mi nombre de una buena vez, porque te demostrare lo bueno que soy en todo-dijo Naruto seguro de sí mismo.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo Kankuro volteándose y con un solo grito hizo que todos los del equipo se quedaran firmes y callados.

-Muy bien chicos –dijo este, todos se quedaron escuchando - hoy probaremos a un nuevo chico, según él es muy bueno en todo lo que hace , pero para mí solo es una nenita presumida, que se moja los pantalones-los chicos comenzaron a reírse

-Naruto no dejes que te intimide-le decía Sakura despacio, mientras miraba preocupada al chico. Naruto solo volteo a verla y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Sakura, no te preocupes, me encargare de que ese idiota se trague sus palabras-decía seguro el chico, mientras levantaba su pulgar en señal de que todo saldría bien.

-Créeme que eso es lo que más me preocupa-dijo Sakura , volviendo a dirigir su mirada al grupo.

-Bienn.. bien… JUNIOR!-llamo kankuro a Naruto, indicándole a que se acercara, Naruto fue hacia el trotando lentamente.

-Es hora de que demuestres lo "bueno" que eres –dijo Kankuro, con una sonrisa maliciosa, Naruto solo le quedo mirando sin sentir temor ni miedo.- Riutsukii!-llamo, un chico se acercó-tu serás el lanzador-el muchacho solo asintió y fue hasta su lugar-veremos qué es lo haces NA RU TO-dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en las bancas con los demás.

-Kankuro, fue muy cruel, para hacer que yo sea el lanzador-dijo el chico, mientras tomaba la bola-se nota que quiere deshacerse de ti rápidamente JAJAJA-reia el chico maliciosamente.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo NARUTO, mientras miraba al chico seriamente y tomaba fuertemente el bate. Riutsuki, tomo fuertemente la pelota, levanto su pierna, mientras contria sus brazos y la lanzo rápidamente, Naruto no pudo golpearla.

-STRIKE 1!-gritaba el chico que estaba espaldas a Naruto.

-BUUUU!-Gritaban los demás chicos en las bancas-Bótenlo, es solo una basuraaa!-Kankuro solo reía, Riutsukiii había sido su elección debido a que él era el que tenía la forma de tiro más rápida de todo el equipo.

-jajaja te dije que quería deshacerse de ti, será mejor que te retires, no te avergüences mas-decia el muchacho con suficiencia. Naruto solo lo escuchaba.

-Deja de parlotear tanto y lanza la segunda bola-dijo el rubio, el chico solo lo miro enfadado y le lanzo rápidamente la segunda bola, naruto quiso detenerla , pero solo se quedó dando vueltas en el mismo sitio. De nuevo los jugadores que estaban en las bancas volvieron a abuchearlo.

-STRIKE 2!-gritaba el otro muchacho.

L a situación tenía a Sakura comiéndose las uñas, estaba nerviosa, mejor hubiese sido de otra forma el hecho de que cumplieran la tarea designada por Kakashi, pero ella , tonta, decidió que uniendo a Naruto a ese grupo era lo mejor, ahora lo estaban humillando de la peor manera y todo por su culpa.

-Ríndete niño, eres malo-dijo Riutsuki, mientras se reía del rubio-no te humilles más.

-Cállate la maldita boca ¡!-dijo Naruto enojado-yo no me rendiré tan fácilmente nunca!, me oyes, jamás me rendiré ante nada y menos ante ti, lánzame la maldita bola , de una buena maldita vez!

-Que te has creído imbécil!, veras que hare que comas tierra!-decia enojado el muchacho mientras se posicionaba de nuevo en su lugar para lanzarle la bola a Naruto. El rubio miro en esos instantes, tan solo por un momento, giro sus ojos en dirección a Garaa , que parecía inmutable en su lugar, a él no le interesaba lo que sucedía en esos momentos, pero ahora si que iba a interesarle. Naruto tomo firmemente el bate, mientras esperaba que el chico lanzara su bola, ya se había dado cuenta hace ya un rato, que Riutsuki, demoraba para darle vuelo a la pelota y lo mejor de todo es que estas iban siempre dirigidas hacia el lado izquierdo de Naruto, no cambiaban de dirección, puesto que el muchacho era surdo.

El chico lanzo la pelota rápidamente y Naruto con un movimiento seguro, le pego a la pelota mandándola a volar fuera del campo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, incluso Sakura, que ya esperaba el desenlace funesto que tendría esta práctica. Naruto puso el bate de pie en el suelo y se apoyó en él.

-Y que era lo que decías?-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante-que me harías tragar tierra?-el otro muchacho solo pudo apretar los dientes la cólera lo invadía.

-solo fue suerte-dijo Riutsuki

-Así?-dijo Naruto mientras cogía otra bola y se la lanzaba al muchacho-prueba otra vez

-Eso hare-dijo el chico mientras le lanzaba otra bola, pero esta fue a dar al mismo lugar que la primera, lo volvió a intentar nuevamente, pero el resultado era el mismo, Naruto mandaba a volar la pelota fuera del campo.

-es bueno-dijo uno de los chicos de la banca, todos concordaron con lo que decía.

-Solo es suerte de principiante-dijo Kankuro, mientras miraba con ojos analizantes los movimientos de Naruto.

-Te equivocas-dijo una voz seria y fría, Kankuro se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su líder.

-Uzumaki, aunque no lo aparente es muy bueno en todos los deportes y mucho más en este-dijo Garaa, mirando fijamente a Naruto- Ya que se podría decir que lleva el baseball en la sangre.

-A que te refieres con eso Garaa?-pregunto con curiosidad Kankuro

-Su abuelo y su padre fueron jugadores de baseball profesionales, los mejores del país, el heredo lo mejor de ellos-dijo Garaa seriamente

-Pero si el lleva eso en la sangre, porque es el capitán del equipo de futbol?-pregunto el chico

-Porque nunca le gusto ese deporte, pero así como te dije; él es bueno en todo y más aún cuando se lo propone-decía Garaa mientras se paraba de su asiento y tomaba sus cosas.

-Garaa ..adónde vas? Aún no sabemos qué hacer, metemos al chico al equipo?-pregunto Kankuro un poco exaltado, todos los chicos los observaron.

-eso es algo que tú ya debes saber muy bien , no; kankuro?-dijo seriamente el pelirrojo-no preguntes algo que ya sabes-decia Garaa mientras se retiraba. Kankuro solo boto un suspiro y se dirigió hasta Naruto, que en esos momentos se hallaba al lado de Sakura.

-Cómo estuve?-dijo el rubio mostrando una gran sonrisa, la pelirrosa solo rio.

-Muy bien, excelente!-decía la chica emocionada, el rubio solo cruzo sus manos en su cabeza mientras reía.

-Juniorrr!-grito Kankuro mientras se dirigía hacia ellos. Naruto y Sakura solo voltearon a verlo, con una cara expectante.

-Y bien que es lo que dicen?-dijo Sakura seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Estas dentro-dijo Kankuro, Naruto se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió alegremente.

-UMMM te dije que era bueno-dijo el rubio, como fastidiando al chico

-Si eres bueno, pero aun te falta mucho chiquillo, aun sigues siendo un junior-dijo Kankuro un poco molesto con las palabras de Naruto.

-Ya, ya si está bien, bueno gracias Kankuro-dijo Sakura mientras le estrechaba la mano al chico, este hizo lo mismo.

-DE nada Cerecita-dijo el chico burlón, mientras recibía un golpe de la chica –AUCHHHH!

-La próxima vez dile eso a tu abuela!-decia la chica mientras se limpiaba las manos.

-Bueno..bueno…-dijo Naruto-Yo, ya estoy en el equipo , no es cierto?

-Si, ya lo estás pero no hagas tanto alboroto-dijo Kankuro fastidiado.

-No, no, no es eso , sino que yo estoy en el equipo, pero tuuuu…-dijo mientras señalaba a sakura-tu no lo estas

-A que te refieres con eso?-dijo Kankuro, sin comprender a que se refería. La Pelirrosa tampoco entendió bien a que se refirió su amigo, hasta que volvió a repasar sus palabras nuevamente, entendiendo esta vez el mensaje.

- Idiota tú no osaras…..-decía la chica molesta, pero el rubio la interrumpe

-Kankuro, donde está tu aguatero?-pregunto maliciosamente Naruto, mientras que los ojos de Sakura ardían de la cólera que tenía.

-A..bueno…no tenemos-dijo el chico

-A siiiii…. porque conozco a una persona que le gusta servir agua después de cada juego-dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa zorruna.

.-No te atreveriassss!-decia Sakura sumamente malhumorada

-ASi…dime quién es?-decía Kankuro inocentemente, pero Sakura pensaba que él también se estaba confabulando en su contra.

-PUES la tienes aquí en frente-dijo Naruto señalando a Sakura

-Sakuraaa! Sería bueno que ella sea la "watergirl", es excelente!-dijo animado el chico.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, no lo hare!-dijo la chica mientras, se cruzaba de brazos he inflaba sus cachetes.

-AHHH! NO LO HARAS!-DIJO Naruto mientras la miraba fingiendo sorpresa

-Si no lo hare-dijo ella firme en su decisión

-Bueno , creo que ha kakashi le gustara saber eso-decía Naruto, mientras hacia el ademan de irse hasta psicología, Sakura lo detuvo, mientras una línea roja surcaba toda su cara.

-Maldición, está bien, seré la "watergirl"!-dijo la chica resignada

-Muy bien-dijo kankuro, mientras pasaba la voz a los demás-Chicosss tenemos una nueva integrante en el grupo!-la chica solo quería moler a golpes a Kankuro, "juro que me vengare con tenten, idiota!", pensaba.

-Quien?-dijeron los chicos gritando, Kankuro solo la señalo

-Guauuuuuu! Esta bonitaaaaaa-gritaban ellos mientras reían, Naruto se molestó un poco por los comentarios.

-siiii guapa ven con nosotros, acercateeeee!-seguían diciendo los chicos, Sakura tenía una gran vena formándose en su frente, pero no era la única, Naruto a falta de una tenía muchas.

-Jajaaja parece que ya tienes un club de fans-decia Kankuro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras palmeaba el hombro de Sakura.

-Ya cállate, idiota-decia ella , botando un suspiro y mirando molesta hacia otra dirección. Kankuro se acercó a Naruto y le entrego un uniforme, Naruto solo lo miro confundido, pero acepto, lo que Kankuro le dio.

-Dentro de dos días entrenaremos de nuevo, hoy tenemos descanso debido a que ganamos las regionales, así que ven ese día a primera hora de la mañana, sabes las consecuencias que hay si faltas a la práctica-dijo serio el chico, Naruto solo asintió.

-No te preocupes Kankuro, me encargare de que este allí a primera hora –Dijo con una sonrisa Sakura.

-Tambien te estaremos esperando, Sakura-dijo con son de molestia, el chico a lo que Naruto comenzó a reir y la chica solo apretaba los dientes.

-Si allí estaré -decía ella , mientras emprendía el viaje de regreso a clases. Naruto se despidió y fue corriendo tras de ella

-Definitivamente tener a ese par aquí será muy interesante-decía el chico, mirando como Sakura y Naruto se perdían en la lejanía

…

Los dos jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente, por el pasillo de la escuela dirigiéndose a la cafetería, era hora del descanso, justo en el momento en que salían del campo de baseball y estaban hambrientos, sobre todo Naruto que era el que mas desgaste físico y mental tuvo.

-Oh! maldición, olvide mi billetera!-dijo el chico, con una cara de decepción, Sakura solo lo miro con un poco de pena, pero de ahí se le ocurrió una idea.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, yo invito –dijo la ojiverde, con una sonrisita de generosidad en su cara.

-No….creo que sea necesario Sakura, no gastes tu dinero-decía avergonzado Naruto.

-Oh vamos! Me toca a mí esta vez, ya me has invitado dos veces, ya era mi turno-decía ella mientras cogía una bandeja para ella y para el chico. Naruto la recibió, bastante apenado.

-Aaaah…bien ya, pero solo por esta vez Sakura-decia el chico, Sakura solo lo miro con cara de triunfo.

Ambos pasaron la vista por el menú, que había ante sus ojos. Hasta que Sakura se fijó en algo que le había gustado el otro día, y la cosa era nada más y nada menos, que la carne sorpresa de Naruto, aunque la mayoría de alumnos la repelía, incluida ella, que en un tiempo se rehusó a comerla, ahora le encantaba y era por eso que se llevaba tres, más un par de papas fritas , un refresco de naranja y su postre favorito soufflé de maracuyá; por su parte el chico, al verse en el compromiso de no haber traído su billetera, eligió algo ligero, pasando aun por encima de sus ansias de comerse todo lo que había a su paso, pero si hacia eso desfalcaría a la pobre SAKURA. Por eso solo compro una hamburguesa y una malteada.

-No me digas que solo pedirás eso?-decia Sakura mientras levantaba una ceja interrogante.

-Si es que no tengo mucha hambre-decía el chico sonriéndole tímidamente y rascándose la cabeza, "Mentiroso" pensó Sakura, y es que ella sabía que Naruto era un pozo sin fondo, durante el tiempo que se conocían Sakura había podido observar que el chico tragaba mucho más que un animal, incluso llego a pensar en un momento, que sería capaz de tragarse tres vacas de un solo bocado y no saciarse nunca.

-Ten toma –decia ella mientras llenaba la bandeja con más alimentos, Naruto la quizo detener pero la chica no lo dejo-Bien ya esta, creo que esto saciara tu hambre por un cierto tiempo.

-Sakura, pero… de verdad… yo creo…-decia el chico pero fue interrumpido pon un pan que la chica le habia metido a la boca.

-Creí haberte dicho , que yo pagaba,no?-decia ella, mirándolo seria, el chico solo se resignó a hacerle caso a la pelirrosa.

Ambos fueron y se sentaron en una mesa, estaban solos hasta que los amigos de Naruto, llegaron y se sentaron a su lado.

-Hola Naruto-dijo sería una voz.

-Hola Shino-Dijo Naruto, mientras comenzaba a comer su hamburguesa.-Sentatennn con nosotros-El chico se sentó al lado de Naruto, mientras otras dos personas venían.

-Narutoooo- saludaron al mismo tiempo Rock Lee y Kiva , mientras se sentaban, para rematar y viendo a todo ese grupo reunido con su amiga, Tenten se sento al lado de Sakura.

-Sakuraaaa- decia la chica con una enorme sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

-Tenten?-decia Sakura mientras miraba extrañada a su amiga mayormente, la chica de las colitas acostumbraba sentarse con las porristas de la escuela. Kiva fijo su vista en la pelirrosa, entonces supo que ella, era la chica que últimamente andaba con Naruto.

-Asi que ella es Sakura-dijo emocionado el Inuzuka, Naruto solo asintió-Vaya que eres bella-dijo descaradamente el chico, a lo que todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos y Un Naruto que estaba a punto de atorarse.

-UMMM… gracias?-decia nerviosamente Sakura, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

-Vaya , que si eres bella-seguia diciendo el chico, hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza-Auchhhh eso dolioo!-decia el chico quejándose del dolor.

-Era para que te doliera, idotaaa!-decia Naruto notoriamente molesto-respétala más , recién la conocesss!

-Pero no le estoy diciendo nada malo, solo le digo que es bellísima-decia el chico, mientras la comenzaba a mirar de una manera que Sakura se sentía incomoda.

-Y siguessss?¨!-decia Naruto apunto de abalanzarse a su amigo, pero fue detenido por el chico de cejas encrespadas, que lo tomo de los brazos para detenerlo.

-Bien…bien…discúlpalo Sakura, el es muy impulsivo-dijo el chico tratando de apaciguar las cosas.

-No….no hay..problema- decia la chica extrañada aun de aquella situación.

-Mi nombre es kiva mucho gusto-decia el Inuzuka , mientras estrechaba la mano de la chica y ñla besaba tipo esos don juanes clásicos. Naruto estaba botando espuma por la boca, pero el chico lo seguía deteniendo.

-Mi nombre es Shino-dijo el chico, serio. Sakura solo asintió-te conozco, estuviste en la clase de kARATE, igual que Lee, no es asi?-pregunto el chico

-Si, el fue mi pareja de Karate-decia Sakura-no es asi?

-Siiii…si….asi es…-decia el chico con dificultad, ya que todavía seguía conteniendo aun enfurecido Naruto.

-Sakura, no pensé que tuvieras tantos amigos del equipo de futbol-dijo Tenten sorprendida

-Recién los estoy conociendo-dijo ella

-Ella tiene razón Tenten, recién nos estamos conociendo-dijo Shino, con esa voz media lúgubre de siempre.

-A bueno que bien porque si es así, entonces Sakura puede ir a vernos entrenar hoy-dijo alegremente Tenten, mientras juntaba sus manos.

-Verlos entrenar?-pregunto Sakura confundida.

-Si, ven a vernos Sakurita, por favor –decia kiva. Mientras juntaba sus manos rogándole a la chica-te aseguro que si vas, te vas a divertir.

-No lo se-decia ella , pensando bien si es que tenía que hacer algo, luego subio su mirada a Naruto como preguntándole si estaba bien. El chico solo la miro y asintió.

-Ven Sakura, no te preocupes-le dijo Naruto, mientras le sonreía.

-Entonces ire con ustedes-dijo ella con ciertos signos de resignación, todos se alegraron, incluido Naruto , que era el que estaba más contento con la idea de que ella lo viera entrenar.

-Oh! por cierto Naruto, dice el entrenador que dentro de dos días habrá una práctica y quiere que estes ahí –dijo Lee

-Dentro de dos días?-dijo el rubio exaltado, al acordarse que también tenía que practicar baseball, ese mismo dia.

-Si, dijo que estés allí a las 10:30 de la mañana, bueno no solo a ti sino también a todos-Termino de decir Lee. Naruto calculo que podría estar en ambas practicas a la vez, pero que sería bastante agotador. Sakura solo lo miro, con compasión, el pobre chico estaba metido en esto por su culpa.

El timbre sonó y todos se dirigieron de nuevo, hacia sus labores, Sakura había obtenido permiso para salir a la práctica de Naruto, pero era solo por un tiempo limitado tenía que estar allí solo un rato.

Como siempre pudo notar que en esa practicas estaba el club de fans de admiradoras de Naruto, todas las chicas del colegio,y cuando digo todas, me refiero a todas, estaban allí, morenas rubias, pelirrojas, blancas, trigueñas, había de todo tipo. Entonces se le cruzo la idea a la pelirrosa, de repente la chica, de la cual Naruto se había enamorado, estaba en su club de fans, por lo que decidió ir a averiguar los nombres de las chicas, con las características que le había dicho Naruto.

-Sakura viniste-dijo Tenten mientras la tomaba de la mano y la hacia sentarse en una de las bancas.

-Si , pero solo será por un pequeño tiempo, tengo que regresar rápidamente a mis clases-dijo la chica mientras , tomaba una botella de agua que habia su lado. Las admiradoras de Naruto, estaban al otro lado de la cancha, estaba dispuesta a irse al lado de ellas hasta que vio que alguien se le acercaba.

-oiiii! Sakuraaa!-gritaba Naruto saludándola, mientras practicaba con la pelota y se la pasaba a Kiva, por su parte este al notar la presencia de la chica, le mandaba besos volados. Sakura solo podía sentir un poco de rechazo, ante estos gestos, realmente la incomodaban. Naruto noto esto por lo que le pego fuertemente a la pelota esperando que impactara fuertemente en la cara del inuzuka. Este lo esquivo por poco.

-Hazlo más despacio, la próxima vez tonto-se quejó el chico.

-Créeme que lo intentare-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona. Sakura solo sonreía, pero luego volvió a ver al club de admiradoras y se dirigio presurosa hasta ellas.

-"Que es lo que hace Sakura?", pensó Naruto al verla hablar con esas chicas, parecia que hasta el nombre les pedia, pero no a todas, que estaba haciendo ,esa niña?. Veia con que entusiasmo le hablaban esas chicas, al parecer Sakura les habia dicho algo que las habia inquietado a todas ya que ahora no le prestaban tanta atención a él , sino a ella.

-Bien chicas díganme sus nombres-decía Sakura alegre, mientras las chicas se le amontonaban para que las apuntara, y es que la pelirrosa , les había dicho que había un rumor de que a Naruto le gustaba una chica de cabellos negros, y que probablemente esta chica poseía un tatuaje en la espalda, no especifico de que era por temor a que la engañaran. Estaba ocupada en su trabajo hasta que escucho decir a una chica.

-Mírenlo, pero que guapo se veeee!-grito eufórica la fanática, mientras las demás hacían lo mismo que ella, Sakura volteo a ver que era lo que miraban, hasta que se dio con la imagen de un muy varonil y completamente sudado Naruto corriendo tras la pelota, para anotar un gol, sus cabellos todos húmedos, resaltaban una parte, extremadamente sexy en la cara de Naruto, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, aquel brillo que tienen, cuando logran una cosa. La chica se quedó, pasmada con lo que veía, su cuerpo no le respondía y un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas.

-Biennnn!-grito el chico al ver que la pelota habia entrado directamente al arco, todos los demás jugadores, pararon la práctica y se tiraban al suelo a tomar aire y descansar, las fanáticas gritaban eufóricas y Sakura solo decidió salir de ahí rápidamente. Naruto busco con la mirada a la chica pero no la encontró, por ningún lado, donde estaría Sakura?, se pregunto

-Maldición!-dijo la chica mientras se tocaba el corazón, que latía frenéticamente, su cara estaba roja y se sentía muy pero muy caliente-que rayos me paso allí?-decia ella aun sin comprender su reacción. Tomo aire y decidió dirigirse hacia su salón de clases, de todas maneras vería a Naruto mas tarde.

…

Pasaron dos días, en los que Naruto y Sakura estuvieron realmente ajetreados, dividiendo los horarios , para no tener que confundirse, pero el que más ayuda necesitaba era Naruto, ya que ahora tenía que hacer más esfuerzo que el normal, debido a que ahora se encontraba practicando para dos equipos.

Esa mañana El muchacho se levantó rápidamente, para alistar sus cosas, metio su uniforme para el futbol y metió el otro uniforme de baseball, en una bolsa negra para que nadie lo viera, sus amigos no sabían nada acerca de que él era ahora un nuevo integrante del equipo de baseball. Los únicos que estaban enterados, eran Sakura y el Psicólogo. Maldición!, aun recordaba como lo habia estado molestado , el muy bastardo ese el otro día.

Flash Back

Caminaban Sakura y Naruto, rumbo hacia la sala de psicología, dispuestos a contarle a Kakashi , como habían ingresado al equipo. Ni bien se pararon el la puerta, esta se abrió sola dejándolos entrar, se asombraron un poco al no ver a nadie, pero luego se sintió, como alguien se abalanzaba encima de la pelirrosa.

-Sakuraaaaa , que bella que estas hoy, están tan bella que me provoca abrazarte-decia el hombre, que con sus brazos estirados , comenzó a correr en cámara lenta hacia la chica.

-Alejeseee!-dijo Sakura, mandando a volar, al psicólogo, Naruto solo contemplaba la escena indiferente, ya que eso mismo ocurría todos los días, ya se estaba acostumbrando.

-Por que siempre me despreciassss-decia el hombre con unas lagrimitas en su cara.

-Kakashi-dijo Naruto serio-Tenemos que hablar con usted-el hombre lo miro desconcertado, pero luego se compuso y se sentó en la silla, ya se imaginaba para que venían ellos aquí.

-si , creo saber para que vienen-dijo el hombre mientras cruzaba sus manos y apoyaba su barbilla en ellas.

-Bienn.. creo entonces que ya sabrá que Naruto, pertenece ahora al equipo de Baseball-dijo Sakura fríamente.

-Era de imaginármelo, sabiendo cómo eres, lo más probable era que hicieras eso-dijo el hombre con total serenidad, Sakura se molestó un poco ante su comportamiento.

-Sabía usted lo que pasaría desde el principio?-pregunto Naruto confuso y algo enojado.

-Se puede decir que si, pequeño, les mande esta tarea no solo para que prueben que pueden cambiar a un grupo de personas, sino que también aprendan ustedes mismo de esto-dijo Kakashi botando un suspiro.

-Diga la verdad, usted lo hizo con el propósito de joder a Naruto y también joderme a mi de paso-decía Sakura, recordando, el trabajo que tenía que hacer.

-No, como crees eso-decia Kakashi fingiendo indignación, Sakura solo pudo apretar sus puños mientras que una gran vena se formaba en su frente.

-Bastardo-susurro Naruto, pero fue callado, por un libro que le cayó en la cara-por que hizo eso?-grito el chico mientras se sobaba la cara.

-Cuantas veces te voy a decir, Naruto que en mi oficina no se hablan vulgaridades-dijo Kakashi muy serio.

-Pero si ella le está diciendo la palabra jod…..-no pudo concluir, porque otra carga de libros impacto en su cara.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que hablar con usted, me retiro-dijo Sakura, notoriamente molesta, Naruto la siguió, tenía miedo de esos libros, que le tiraban.

-Muy bien chaiiiitooo chicos-dijo el psicólogo despidiéndose de ellos-oh por cierto Naruto-dijo el hombre, deteniendo al chico.

-Que sucede?-dijo el rubio, que se había parado en el marco de la puerta.

-Mandale mis saludosss a Garaaaa-dijo el Psicólogo con una sonrisa socarrona, Naruto sintió un espinazo en el pecho y una rabia tremenda hacia el peliplateado.

-púdrase infeliz!-decía el rubio mientras cerraba fuertemente la puerta.

End Flash Back

-Maldito desgraciado!-decía el chico mientras que hundía con todas sus fuerzas los uniformes , dentro de su mochila. Una vez termino, salió de su casa rápidamente, su hermana y su hermano, lo miraron extrañados, puesto que el rubio había salido tan rápido, que ni siquiera había probado bocado.

-Y ahora qué le pasa a este?-pregunto la rubia mientras, untaba un poco de mermelada a su tostada.

-Creo que son las hormonas de la adolescencia-dijo Deidara , mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café caliente.

Naruto llego al colegio, rápidamente ya que había tomado esa mañana su bicicleta, para poder estar a la hora exacta que le dijo Kankuro, para su sorpresa Sakura lo esperaba en la estación del bus. Estos dos se saludaron presurosos, mientas entraban rápidamente al colegio, Naruto entro al vestidor y se puso su uniforme, para cuando salio a fuera , vio que todo el grupo lo esperaba, incluida Sakura que tenía una gorra del equipo puesta en la cabeza y con la visera al revés, se le veía bien, parecía una chiquilla rebelde, aunque en este caso una aguatera rebelde.

-Llegaste temprano Junior- dijo Kankuro, mientras Naruto corria para llegar hasta ellos.

-Te dije que estaría aquí no?-dijo Naruto, mientras recibía el bate , que el chico le alcanzaba. Kankuro solo sonrió y voltio hacia sus compañeros

-Muy bien holgazanes empecemos a entrenar!-grito el chico mientras, los demás comenzaron su entrenamiento.

Naruto era un excelente bateador, todos, hasta el sub-capitán lo reconocía, que el chico era bueno, pero el capitán del grupo , no opinaba lo mismo. Naruto podía notar como lo venía observando desde que entro al campo y realmente se sentía muy incómodo. Sakura trataba de alentarlo cada vez que el chico se acercaba a pedirle agua, y le comentaba sobre este tema, le decía que no le tomara importancia y que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Pero ese no era el único problema para el rubio ya que, la querida Watergirl, no solo era requerida, por el mismo, sino también , por los otros chicos del grupo, que se acercaban a ella y comenzaban a coquetearle. Se sentía tan molesto, que descargaba todas sus energías en los fuertes golpes que le daba a la pelota.

Los dias siguieron pasando y cada vez mas los chicos se iban familiarizando mas con Sakura y Naruto, y lo mismo se podría decir de estos, alguna que otra vez habia una que otra riña, pero no terminaban , como las que vieron esos dias los dos, es mas el ambiente de ese lugar estaba calmo hasta ahora. Pero no seria asi por mucho tiempo, Garaa, aun seguia tratando a Naruto , como si no existiera, y este le devolvía, con la misma piedra. La tensión entre ambos se sentía y se contagia a los demás. Sakura se preguntaba si es que la amistad de ambos podría renacer algún dia, pero sus deseos se veian muy lejanos al ver la actitud que ambos se tenían.

-Las eliminatorias para las nacionales serán dentro de unas semanas-dijo Garaa mientras caminaba dando vueltas hacia su equipo-y necesitamos prepararnos, para esto, necesitare el sacrificio completo de todos ustedes, y en eso me refiero que la mayor parte del tiempo estaremos entrenando aquí , dia y noche.-dijo Garaa mirando en estas últimas palabras fijamente a Naruto, sabía que el pertenecía al grupo de futbol y mas aun era su capitán, asi que la indirecta fue entendida completamente, por el rubio.

-Ademas cabe decir que si faltan a uno solo de los entrenamientos , no podrán participar aquel dia-dijo serio Garaa volviendo a fijar su vista en Naruto.

-Pero Garaa-dijo uno de los chicos-estas siendo muy severo, sabes que algunos también tenemos otras cosas importantes que hacer y que también requieren suma prioridad.

-Eso es algo que no me importa, ustedes pertenecen a este equipo, por lo tanto aceptan las reglas que se les impone, quiero verlos a todos, hoy dia en la tarde y no quiero ninguna excusa de que falte por algo, porque me encargare de que lo saquen y no lo dejen entrar al equipo ni en un millón de años.

Naruto solo escuchaba cabizbajo, lo que el pelirrojo decia, sabia que las indirectas que mandaba todas ellas eran para el. Estaba perdido, ahora el baseball se tragaba todo su tiempo por completo en esa semana y peor aun, el campeonato de futbol, tambien se celebraría por esas fechas asi que su equipo tambien necesitaba entrenar.

-Narutooo-dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a el y le tomaba por el hombro-estas bien?

-Si o eso creo-respondio el chico totalmente desanimado.

-Lo ha hecho apropósito, quiere que abandones-decia Sakura, molesta mienteas veía la dirección en la que se habia ido Garaa.

-Dime que es lo que debería de hacer Sakura?-decia el rubio , mirando desesperado a Sakura esperando encontrar una respuesta. La chica solo movio la cabeza negativamente ella tampoco sabia que hacer exactamente. Las esperanzas se habia perdido. Naruto volvió a ver a Sakura esta tenia una cara de pesadumbre y eso lo hizo sentir mal, el la habia puesto de ese animo. No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, le demostraría a Garaa, que a pesar de los muchos baches que le pone, el saldría de todos ellos airoso.

-No te preocupes Sakura, todo tiene solución, ya veremos como salir de esta-dijo el chico sonriente, contagiándole de nuevo esa alegría a la muchacha.

-Si tienes razón, no nos vencerán tan fácil-decía Sakura más firme y confiada que nunca.

_**Ooooo N&S ooooO**_

_**Bien espero que este capi les haya gustado, como siempre gracias por los comentarios del capi anterior. y disculpen si es que los hice esperar. Oh y sigan formulándose preguntas. Nos vemossss. jejeje **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5: el gran juego (Parte 1)**_

" Tengo que estar tranquilo, no me puedo dejar vencer tan fácilmente", pensaba Naruto mientras preparaba sus cosas para el colegio. Esos días había estado muy agotado, ya que estaba entrenando fuertemente con los dos equipos del colegio, el de futbol y el de baseball, que últimamente estaba alargando más las practicas, para ir a las eliminatorias. Pero eso no era lo único que lo tenía agotado ya que como ahora su horario estaba completamente ocupado por esto, las tareas se habían acumulado y ahora tenía que realizar trabajos extra.

-no podría estar peorrrrr!-decia el muchacho viendo toda la pila de cuadernos y tareas que tenía que resolver cuando regresara, contando también con las nuevas tareas que traería cunado regresara-Hoy tampoco podre dormir !

-Oiiiii Narudiota de que tanto te quejas!-decía su irritante hermana mientras entraba al cuarto y dirigía su mirada hacia el escritorio de su hermano-Vayaaaa asi que te olvidado en resolver tus deberes!

-No es que los haya olvidado, sino es que no he tenido tiempo de resolverlos-decía el chico mientras tomaba su mochila y se la colocaba.-y deja de llamarme de esa manera, mongola!-decía el mientras Salía de la habitación.

-Mongola yo?-decía ella señalándose ofendida, mientras salía detrás de su hermano- Si yo fuera una mongola no estaría en el club de teatro en este momento. Siendo probablemente la mejor del grupo y no sería la jefa del club de canto de la escuela. En otro caso no sería popular y talentosa!, dime ahora soy una mongola?.

Naruto no le tomaba atención ya que tenía ambas manos tapando sus orejas, conocía a su hermana y sabía que una vez que abría la boca nunca se callaba. Bajo las escaleras con su hermana detrás de el aun y saludo a su mama que se encontraba preparando su desayuno.

-Buenos días Ma!-dijo el chico, mientras le daba un beso a la mejilla a la mujer

-Buenos días amor-decia Kushina mientras le entregaba una bolsa con las cosas para el colegio.

-Maa! Has visto mi proyecto?-le decía Deidara, mientras entraba a la cocina para saludar

-No, no lo he visto, pregúntale a tu papá-decía ella-debe de estar en la panadería ahora.

-Gracias!-le decía el rubio mayor , mientras corría hacia la panadería.

-Cuando no de despistado –decía NARUTO-siempre se olvida de todo.

-Cállate, que tú también eres igual-dijo Ino dándole un beso de despedida a su mama y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Tú también lo eres, mongola-decía el chico, mientras salía hacia la calle-Adiosss maaaa!

-Adiosss hijo cuidateeeee!-grito Kushina, regresando a sus quehaceres.

_**Ooooo N&S 0000O**_

-Muy bien ,creo que ya tengo el nombre de las posibles candidatas, ahora solo tengo que investigarlas-Decía la pelirrosa , que tenía en sus manos una lista con los nombres de la chica misteriosa de Naruto.

-Oye que es lo que haces Sakura?-pregunto Tenten mirando lo que tenía su amiga.

-mmm nada importante, solo hago un listado de nombres nada mas-decía la chica tranquila, mientras se dirigía hacia su clase.

-Y para que lo haces?-pregunto curiosa su amiga, viendo los nombres que había en la lista, Sakura la aparta de la vista de la chica rápidamente y la metió a su bolsillo-porque la escondes?, solo quiero verla, yo estoy en esa lista acaso? Y no me has dicho para qué es?

-Solo es para algo Tenten y no, tú no estás en esa lista-dijo algo fastidiada Sakura, no le gustaba que le hicieran tantas preguntas.

-Ya Bueno, mejor entremos a clases-le decía la chica, mientras ambas entraban al salón.

La clase paso lentamente y Sakura estuvo aburrida todo ese rato, solo quería que tocara el timbre de cambio de hora, ya que eso significaba ir a entrenar con el equipo de baseball. Y entrenar con el equipo de baseball, significaba ver a Naruto y molestarlo. Aunque en un principio parecía que la misión que les había mandado Kakashi era difícil, con el pasar del tiempo y conviviendo con ese grupo, ambos chicos ya se habían acostumbrado a ellos, ya hasta se podría decir que eran amigos todos…todos a excepción de uno. Garaa.

El chico ese se había empecinado en hacerle la vida imposible a Naruto y lo ponía a diario bajo mucha presión, hasta se sentía la tensión el aire cuando ambos estaban juntos. La sola presencia de Garaa era intimidante y se podía entender porque era respetado por todos, apartando el hecho de que él sea el líder del equipo.

-Porque demoras tanto en tocar-decía Sakura, moviendo impaciente su pie-Vamoss! Toca ya!

Y como si Dios la hubiese escuchado, el timbre sonó. Sakura no espero más y tomo sus cosas para irse. Fue hasta su casillero donde dejo sus libros y cuadernos apresuradamente, Y saco un poleron naranja con una gorra negra que tenía el nombre del equipo. Se puso la gorra pero con la visera al revés y después se sacó el abrigo que tenía para ponerse el poleron.

-Bien. Ya está!-dijo la chica, cerrando su casillero y dirigiéndose hacia el campo.

_**Ooooo N&S ooooO**_

-Por que tenemos que estar aquí Saigetsu?, realmente me incomoda esto-decía un chico de alto de cabellos naranjas a el otro chico que lo acompañaba. Ambos estaban escondidos en una esquina del pasillo.

-Solo necesito despejarme de las dudas respecto a algo, Juugo-contesto el chico fastidiado por la actitud de su amigo.

-Vas a despejar tus dudas haciéndole un seguimiento a esa chiquilla?-pregunto Juugo alzando una ceja. La verdad era que ambos estaban siguiendo desde buen rato, todas los movimientos que hacia Sakura, pero la pregunta que se hacia el chico era, porque la seguían?

-Créeme que esa chiquilla despejara varias dudas-le decía él mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Juugo solo miro a su amigo sin comprender lo que le había dicho, luego miro hacia Sakura, para darse cuenta que ya no estaba.

-La perdemos de vista, vamos!-Dijo Saigetsu mientras ambos iban detrás de Sakura.

Los chicos fueron tras ella, siguiéndola a pasos rápidos debido a que la chica iba también apresurada hacia algún lugar. Finalmente cuando Sakura se detuvo, ellos vieron que se fue hacia el campo de baseball, donde le abrieron las rejas para que entrara.

-Bien al parecer pertenece al equipo de baseball-dijo Juugo-pero eso de que dudas nos despejaría. No entiendo?

-Solo espera un poco, aún falta que llegue alguien, para que mis dudas se despejen-decia seguro el chico, mientras comenzaba a mover su cabeza buscando a alguien, pero pronto fue interrumpido por la mano de su amigo que comenzaba a samaquearlo.

-Saigetsu, mira, mira!-decía el chico mientras señalaba a alguien-Ese no es Uzumaki?-El peliblanco dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar que le indicaba su amigo. Y hay lo vio.

-JAJA mis sospechas eran ciertas, Uzumaki estaba jugando en el equipo de baseball-decia el chico mientras una sonrisa maléfica se formaba en su boca.

-Jugando en el equipo de baseball?-cuestiono Juugo sorprendido-que no es el capitán del equipo de futbol?-decía el chico aun sin comprender.

-Bueno ya tengo lo que quiera, vámonos Juugo-decia el chico mientras salía de allí

-Pero es que no entiendo explícame-reclamo el otro chico

-Ya te lo explicare luego, por ahora solo hay que darle esta gran noticia a Sasuke-dijo Saligetsu, mientras soltaba una gran carcajada.

_**Ooooo N&S ooooO**_

-Idiotaaa!-gritaba Sakura- Porque llegas tarde?

-Lo siento- decía Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza-Es que tuve un pequeño percance con el profesor, que no me quería dejar salir.

-Aishh.. da gracias que Garaa aún no ha venido, porque de seguro te hubiese botado-Dijo Sakura preocupada, Naruto solo atino a dar una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Ya llego el junior?-decía Garaa mientras se acercaba hacia ellos,Naruto lo miro feo por lo que le había dicho-Oh! discúlpame…ya llego Na-Ru-To?

-Aquí no me ves parado, ciego?-le decía el chico devolviéndole el golpe.

-Rizos de oro, no me retes, que este no es tu territorio después de todo y sabes que te hare papilla-le decía el chico mientras lo miraba con suficiencia y se acercaba al rubio.

-Inténtalo pues!-decía Naruto también acercándose al chico.

-Muy bien ya basta ambos!-decía Sakura en medio de ambos separándolos-Naruto toma tus cosas y vete a cambiar, aprovecha que Garaa no está.

-Está bien Sakura-decia el chico aun sin apartar la vista de Kankuro. Luego fue corriendo hacia los vestidores.

-Hubieses dejado que siguiese Cerecita, porque siempre arruinas estos momentos-le decía Kankuro notoriamente desilusionado, pero fue sorprendido por un golpe de la menor.

-No me llames así idiota!-decía ella con el puño aun alzado-y los pare para que ahorren sus energías en la práctica, no en cosas estúpidas como una pelea! .

-yaaa, no te me sulfures!-le decía el chico, mientras le echaba aire-iré a practicar para que te tranquilices OK!-le dijo el chico con una sonrisa , mientras se iba dirigiendo hacia el grupo.

Sakura se dirigió hasta su puesto, o sea comenzó a preparar el agua para los chicos del equipo, el trabajo no era tan malo, pero se le volvía un poco tedioso en el estado en el que ella se encontraba. A veces para traer o cambiar el agua tenía que pedir ayuda de los muchachos, ya que se dificultaba un poco. Lo bueno era que a pesar de estar entrenando, Naruto siempre se daba un tiempito para ayudarla. Vale decir que el chico había estado muy atento con ella, le preguntaba si se sentía bien, como estaba y si es que él bebe la estaba fastidiando, a Sakura le parecia muy tierno todo esto y la hacía valorar mucho su amistad con Naruto. Pero solo le molestaba ciertos comportamientos infantiles que tenía el rubio, por ejemplo si es que uno de los chicos comenzaba a coquetearle, él le recriminaba a ella el por qué no hacía nada, luego se molestaba, se iba y no le hablaba, eso la exasperaba completamente, pero ya había aprendido a remediarlo y el remedio era, no haciéndole caso, en ningún momento y esperar hasta que el berrinche se le pasara. Buena idea no?

Vio al rubio salir de los vestidores y dirigiéndose hacia ella, Sakura solo se acercó a una de las bancas, donde cogió un bate, para entregárselo al chico, ya sabía a lo que venía.

-Ten Toma-le dijo la chica mientras estiraba su brazo y le pasaba el objeto al chico.

-Gracias-le decía el, tomándolo-Como estas?-pregunto el , mientras tomaba una de las botellas que Sakura había preparado.

-Muy bien, estamos tranquilos, Gracias-le respondía la chica con una sonrisa.

-OIE! Por cierto el dia que viniste a verme practicar, estuviste preguntándoles sus nombres a las fans, porque ah?-le decía Naruto intrigado.

-Ah! Es que creo que tu chica misteriosa, probablemente pueda ser una de ellas-le decía tranquilamente la chica.

-Q-Que? Debes estar bromeando, no creo que ella , sea una de mis fans, definitivamente no lo creo-le decía un poco exaltado.

-Pero no podemos descartar esa idea debido a que tú no sabes quien fue "esa chica", así que voy a seguir averiguando-le dijo ella convencida.

-mmm…está bien-le decía Naruto resignado-aunque lo dudo bastante.

-Ya señor dudas, deja de quejarte tanto y anda a entrenar-le decía Sakura empujándolo y MIrando como el rubio comenzaba a entrenar.

Se preguntaba , porque aun Garaa no llegaba, él era el que había dicho que todos tenían que llegar puntuales y ahora era él el que llegaba tarde, pensaba todo eso en su cabeza el rubio. Las pelotas venían a toda velocidad y el las bateaba mandándolas lejos, luego tenía que ir por ellas, para así volver a practicar. Kankuro le había dicho en esos días que quería verlo de lanzador, por lo que ahora tenía que cambiar de turno con uno de sus compañeros, no era tan malo , pero tampoco era tan bueno. La verdad le gustaba atajar la pelota, pero si le pedían que hiciera algo, él tenía que cumplir.

Sintió cuando la pesada reja se abrió, dejando ver a un pelirrojo, que ya venía vestido con el uniforme de baseball, Kankuro fue a darle el alcance, mientras este se dirigía hacia las bancas para dejar sus cosas. Al parecer al chico no le había ido muy bien hoy, debido a que traía una cara de los mil demonios, pero al parecer él no era el único que lo notaba sino también los demás chicos, ya que se mantenían alejados de le cuando , Garaa comenzó a entrenar.

-Naruto lánzamela!-gritaba un chico de cabellos castaños, mientras sujetaba firmemente el bate. Naruto solo lo observo por unos momentos hasta que le lanzo la bola. El chico le pego , pero no midió muy bien su fuerza ya que casi fue a parar a la cabeza de Garaa, si es que este no la esquivaba.

Na ruto quedo mirando hacia la dirección que había ido la bola, pero cuando regreso su vista hacia el chico, vio la cara de terror que este tenía y como su cara fue cambiando de color, pero eso no era lo único todo el campo permaneció en absoluto silencio, al parecer algo feo ocurriría allí.

-Ga..garaa-decia Kankuro nervioso. El pelirrojo recogio la pelota, que hasta hace unos momentos iba impactar en su cara y luego hacercandose unos pasos hacia nosotros, se posiciona y lanza la bola tan rápidamente, que Naruto no pudo verla y el chico no la pudo detener. Garaa solo regreso hacia su posición normal, solo para seguir acercándose a nosotros.

-Eres un inútil acaso?-deijo el pelirrojo fríamente-te he mandado una bola y tú no la has contestado bien, es que acaso eres Idiota?

-YO…yo lo…Los..siento-decia el chico tartamudeando

-No, un lo siento , no es suficiente para sanar tu estupidez y tu falta de coordinación!-decía Garaa cada vez más cerca del muchacho, que solo retrocedía asustado.

-El equipo no necesita inútiles como tú, así que vete!-ordeno Garaaa severo

-Pero Garaa, he estado entrenando mucho, para esto, no me puedes botar-le decía el chico desesperado.

-Eso es algo que no me importa-dijo seriamente el chico los demás solo seguían callados

-Pero Garaa yo los…..-el chic seguía buscando disculparse

-Nooo solo eres un inútil!-grito el enfadado

-Ya te pidió disculpas-dijo Naruto acercándose al pelirrojo-el chico se está disculpando contigo, no deberías de tratarlo así-Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Naruto hablar, incluso el mismo defendido.

-Desde cuando alguien pidió una opinión tuya Uzumaki?-dijo Garaa mirándolo seriamente.

-Desde que la gente se dedica a humillar a los que no pueden defenderse-dijo el rubio mirando a Garaa a los ojos.

-deberías muy bien saber cuál es tu lugar aquí, Uzumaki, eres solo un novato sin el poder para cuestionarme-decia el pelirrojo mostrando una sonrisa arrogante.

-Sé muy bien mi lugar, pero tú también deberías saber el tuyo, eres el líder, debes tratar con respeto a tus compañeros, no como unas basuras como lo estás haciendo-decía Naruto señalando a los chicos.

-ellos me eligieron, por lo tanto se abstienen a las consecuencias, incluido tú, Uzumaqui, controla un poco más tu lengua que solo te traerá problemas.-le contesto enfadado el chico.

-Solo hablo lo correcto.

-Pues no lo parece-contesto el chico.

-Has cambiado Garaa-decia el pelirrubio mirando al chico-ya no eres el mismo, parece que al final el odio te consumió.

-Si he cambiado, es porque la vida me enseño a no confiar en nadie. Ya que si te abres a las personas, estas solo te destruirán-Decía Garaa mientras le dirigía miradas de odio a Naruto

-Pero lo que más destruye a uno es ver como tu amigo, te apuñala por la espalda yendo al lado de tu enemigo. O no es así Garaa?-decía Naruto conteniendo su enfado.

-Bueno si me lo dices a mí, creo que no me destruyo-decía el chico con una sonrisa malévola-me causo placer ver tu cara, cuando me junte con Uchiha y mucho más al ver cómo te quito a la chica que querías.

Naruto no lo soporto más y le planto un golpe en la cara de Garaa, se había estado conteniendo todo este tiempo y ahora ya no podía contenerse más. Garaa no se quedó atrás ya que también comenzó a golpear a Naruto. Ninguno de los chicos se metía, todos los quedaban mirando a los dos.

-Maldito bastardo! Cómo pudiste hacer eso?-decia Naruto, plantándole un puñete en la cara a Garaa.

-Dime tu como me pudiste hacer a mí eso?-grito Garaa mientras le tiraba un golpe en el estómago al rubio.

-Naruto, Garaa parennn!-decía Kankuro, mientras él y otros chicos intentaban separarlos, mas no pudieron y solo fueron ellos los que resultaron lastimados.

-Que es lo que pasa allí?-se decía Sakura, viendo como todos se habían amontonado en el centro del campo, trato de lograr divisar algo pero no pudo, así que se acercó hasta allí. Los chicos no la dejaban pasar, así que se abrió paso, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que pasaba, pude ver al rubio y al pelirrojo agarrándose a golpes en el suelo. Su primera reacción fue acercarse hasta ellos y separarlos, pero fue detenida por Kankuro

-Sakura, no te metas-le dijo Kankuro

-Como que no me meta, miralos-decia la chica señalándolos-se están masacrando

-Tienes que dejar que se desahoguen, tal vez sea la única manera en que resuelva sus diferencias de una vez-decía el chico mirándola a los ojos, Sakura solo lo quedo mirando, para luego mirar a Naruto. Ambos chicos habían vuelto a pararse, pero no se soltaban. Garaa era ahora el que le estaba dando una buena paliza al rubio.

-Lo siento mucho kankuro-le dijo la chica mirándolo-pero si no detengo esto acabara muy mal-Sakura se soltó del agarre del chico y se dirigió hacia los otros dos.

-Grrrrr…imbécil-decia Garaa, metiéndole un golpe a Naruto, Haciendo que este se tambaleara. El rubio quizo responder, pero fue interrumpido

-Ya bastaaaaa!-grito Sakura, apratandolos a ambos

-Tú no te metasss!-dijo Garaa empujando a la chica, haciendo que esta callera al suelo. Naruto al ver esto se recompuso rápidamente y tomo a Garaa por sus ropas casi haciendo que se levantara del suelo.

-JAMASSS!JAMASSS VUELVAS A TOCARLA ME OYES! JAMASS!-grito Naruto enojado, empujándolo y yendo a ayudar a Sakura. Garaa solo lo observaba, mientras sus demás amigos lo ayudaban. El rubio levanto a la pelirrosa y se la llevo de allí , para dirigirse a la enfermería, una vez allí sentó a Sakura en una de las sillas, para observarla ya que la enfermera había tenido que salir por una urgencia.

-Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Naruto preocupado a la pelirrosa, observando si es que no se había hecho algo.

-Si estoy bien, solo tengo unos raspones en las piernas…AUCH!-Decía la chica , levantando sus manos y observándolas-y creo que también en mis manos

-Déjame ver-decia el chico tomando las manos de Sakura.

-Naruto!-saco sus manos rápidamente-son solo unos raspones, me encuentro bien de verdad.

-Está bien, pues entonces déjame, limpiar las heridas Ok-decía el chico parándose y dirigiéndose a una mesita donde tomo un poco de alcohol, algodón y curitas.

-Creo que en vez de limpiar mis heridas , deberías limpiar las tuyas, tu labio está sangrando-señalo Sakura. Naruto solo llevo su mano hasta allí y sintió un ligero dolor, luego seco su sangre rápidamente como si nada.

-No me duele. Es más sino me hubieras dicho no me hubiese dado cuenta-le respondió el chico dirigiéndose a ella y sentándose a su lado.

-Mentiroso, bien que te duele, pero te aguantas el dolor-decía Sakura mientras Naruto tomaba su mano y comenzaba a limpiar las heridas, la chica solo se quejó un poco por el ardor.

-Levántate un poco el pantalón, para limpiarte las heridas de la rodilla-dijo el chico, mientras comenzaba a agacharse.

-No es necesario Naruto, dame el alcohol, yo puedo hacerlo sola- le decía la chica mientras pretendía quitarle las cosas, pero Naruto no la dejo.

-Sakura déjame a mí, yo hice que esto te sucediera, asi que permíteme ayudar a curarte-le dijo el chico, Sakura solo le hizo caso y levanto su pantalón.

-ayyy-decia ella fingiendo fastidio-a ti no se te puede decir no, no?

-Lamentablemente no-dijo el riendo un poco, Sakura lo siguió.

-Bien pues, déjame curarte después de ponerme las curitas, de acuerdo-le decía ella levantándole la cara a Naruto.

-Pero si es una herida insignificante, Sakura, no tienes que curar nada-le decía Naruto mientras señalaba su labio.

-Cállate y termina rápido, para curarte, ya! Eres desesperante en verdad-le dia ella irritada por el comportamiento del chico.

-Ya está!-dijo el emocionado mientras colocaba la última bendita a Sakura-termineee!

-Muy bien-decia ella parándose para acomodar sus pantalones y luego sentar a Naruto a la fuerza, este trato de pararse , pero la chica no lo dejo- Estate quieto!

-Per…pero Sakura-le decía el chico, la pelirrosa solo le dirigió una mirada asesina , que hizo que el chico sintiera escalofríos.

-Es-ta-te quie-to-Le decía la chica hincándose en el suelo, para poder atender al rubio. Tomo el algodón y lo mojo con un poco de alcohol, para luego desinfectar la herida del chico. Naruto se quejó y aparto un poco su cara.

-No te muevas-le decía la chica acercándolo má hacia ella, para poder desinfectar mejor.

-Es que arde-se quejaba Naruto, que para aliviar un poco más el dolor se acercó más.

-Y así decías que era insignificante, tarado-decía ella apretando un poco más el algodón haciendo que el chico se quejara y la mirara confundido-Te lo mereces , ser testarudo

-Es que no me parecía necesario de verdad-dijo Naruto mientras veía como Sakura hacia una mueca indicando que él se había equivocado. Se formó un silencio entre ambos, Naruto comenzó a observar a la chica como estaba concentrada curando su herida, de verdad!, ahora que veía a Sakura de cerca, se había dado cuenta que ella tenía ojos verdes.

-Sakuraa?-pregunto el, la chica solo lo miro

-Si?

-tú tienes tus ojos verdes, no?-le dijo el inocentemente, la chica solo tenía una gota en la frente

-Realmente eres tan estúpido?-le decía ella

-No, es que como te estoy viendo de cerca, me di cuenta de que tus ojos son verdes-le decía el chico riéndose y rascándose la cabeza.

-Pues claro que son verdes tarado, o es que acaso ves que son de color lila-le decía la chica mientras volvía a curarlo.

-siii ya lo sé-decia el avergonzado-pero son muy bonitos-Sakura solo lo miro sorprendida y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-umm…Gracias-decia ella avergonzada volviendo a curarle.

El chico de nuevo se volvió a quedar en silencio y se dedicó a observarla. Realmente Sakura se veía muy bonita cuando se sonrojaba, sus ojos brillaban con una cierta luz especial y sus labios se volvían rojos, debido a la sangre que se acumulaba en ellos. Sus labios… P udo darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ellos, es decir ambos estaban muy cerca, como a es que no se habían dado cuenta, solo unos cuantos centímetros lo separaban de la cara de Sakura y ella ni cuenta se daba. Tenía que separarse, tenía que alejarse un poco, pero al parecer sus estúpido cerebro recibía los mensajes de otra forma, ya que cuanto más él quería alejarse, más se acercaba a ella y acortaba la distancia entre sus labios y los de ella.

Sintió el polvito que le ponía Sakura para cicatrizar la herida y como pasaba sus dedos alrededor de su labio para exparcirla. La sensación, lo hizo sentir un leve escalofrió por su cuerpo, " Se sentía tan bien" pensaba. Hasta que dejo de sentirla y vio que Sakura dirigía su mirada hacia él, se sorprendió un poco, pero el no dejo de observarla ni un segundo.

-Naruto..yo..ya-intentaba articular la chica, pero veía que el rubio se acercaba mas a ella

"Maldición tengo que reaccionar" se decía el chico, " ella está embarazada y le prometí buscar al papá del bebe, además yo estoy enamorado de otra persona, y no es justo que le haga esto a Sakura"pensaba el chico , tratando de alejarse de ella. Para su suerte tocaron la puerta fuertemente.

-Ya termine-dijo la chica rápidamente separándose de el-Voy a abrir

Sakura se paró y camino hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió , se quedó sorprendida , por lo que habia allí.

-Garaa-decia ella desconcertada, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Que es lo que haces aquí?-dijo Naruto molesto , mientras se paraba y se ponía delante de Sakura-Responde!

-…-el pelirrojo no decía nada, solo dirigió su mirada a Sakura.

-Te he dicho que haces aqui? . Si has venido a decir que me vas a echar del equipo, bien! Porque yo habia decidido renunciar-le Decía Naruto más que enrabiado, la presencia del chico lo fastidiaba.

-Naruto-susurraba Sakura , mirando al rubio

-No he venido por eso-respondió el pelirrojo-a lo que he venido es a disculparme- Naruto y Sakura se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que habían escuchado. El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada hacia la chica.

-Sakura, te pido me disculpes, por haberte empujado sin ningún motivo y mucho mas aun por el estado en que te encuentras ahora, lo que hice fue una reverenda estupidez, así que entendería si es que no quisieras perdonarme.-decía el chico totalmente arrepentido y ahora dirigió su mirada hacia Naruto-y bien….Sé que tú y yo no somos amigos….es mas no nos llevamos bien….se podría decir que nos odiamos, pero tenías razón con respecto a mi comportamiento, aun como líder, tengo que aceptar eso, sé que has dicho que he venido a echarte del grupo, pero no lo hare, porque de una manera el equipo te necesita y esos chicos cuentan contigo para las eliminatorias. Yo he venido aquí a pedirte disculpas, no por los golpes, sino por haber dañado a Sakura, siendo ella tu novia y estando embarazada de ti, no la he respetado, por eso les pido a ambos mis más sinceras disculpas-dijo el chico, para luego retirarse rápidamente de allí.

Sakura y Naruto estaban en blanco, no podían creer lo que el chico había dicho y mucho menos las cosas que había dicho. Naruto , no había procesado muy bien la cantidad de información y Sakura...Sakura estaba igual o peor que él.

-Co…como rayos supo..qué..que yo-trataba de expulsar las palabras Sakura, mientras tenía un tic en el ojo.

-Novia….embarazo….hijo…miooooo!-decía Naruto exaltándose y arrancándose los cabellos con ambas manos.

-COMO PUDOO SABER EL, QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADAAAAA!-decía Sakura desesperada dando vueltas por la sala.

-COMO RAYOS PUDO DECIR QUE ERAS MI NOVIA Y ADEMAS QUE ESTABAS EMBARAZADA DE MIIII!-gritaba Naruto ayudando a Sakura a dar vueltas como loco por la sala.

-Hayyyy QUE DETENERLOOO!-decía Sakura agarrando a Naruto por los hombros

-Quee no te entiendo?-decía el confuso

-Hay que explicarle bien las cosas, no puede pensar así de nosotros, tiene que saber que yo aún no quiero que sepan que yo estoy embarazada.-le decía ella samaqueandolo

-Y decirle en definitiva que nosotros no somos novios-dijo Naruto preocupado-peroooo no puedo hacerlo Sakuraaa

-Porqueee?-decía ella sorprendida

-Porque me avergüenza tener que hablarle después de lo que paso, y además por que ambos no nos…

-Oye recuerdas que Garaa vino acá a disculparse-dijo ella notoriamente molesta, el chico asintió-muy bien pues el movió su trasero desde el maldito campo de baseball, solo para pedir disculpas a la persona que más odia, así que tú también moverás tu maldito trasero para arreglar, este estúpido enredo, y si quieres, aceptar las disculpas del chico.

-Sakura de verdad yo noooooo-dijo Naruto, pero fue interrumpido por Sakura que lo llevo arrastrando por el suelo en busca de Garaa.

_**Ooooo N&S ooooO**_

-Pediste las disculpas que debías, Garaa-decia un hombre, apoyado en uno de los casilleros de la escuela.

-Si, aunque creo que no funciono, ninguno de los dos dijo algo-decía el chico un poco melancólico al recordar escena.

-Ummmm..ese par, siempre son asi de raros-decía el hombre suspirando-pero me sorprende mucho de mi Sakura, pensé que ella al menos las aceptaría.

-Sakura, creo que las acepto….al menos eso es mi parecer-le decía el chico mirando al hombre-Pero sabes lo que más me extraña de esto.

-Que es lo que te extraña Garaa-decia el hombre

-Es que yo…yo pensaba que Naruto, no sería de esos papas adolescentes-le decía el chico serio-Al menos pensé que el muy idiota se cuidaría, mas veo que no, afortunada Sakura por tenerlo como novio.

-?-gritaba el hombre, su voz se escuchó por toda la escuela.

-Como que, qué?-le decía el chico confuso-es que acaso usted no sabía?

-Noooooo-decia el hombre mientras se estiraba la piel de su rostro en señal de desesperación-Mi Sakura, tan pura, tan Santa, manchada por un cualquiera que oso tocarla.

-Es que acaso no se dio cuenta, a leguas pude notar que esa chica estaba embarazada-le decía el chico tranquilamente-Solo que no pensé que Naruto fuera el papá.

-No sigas Garaa que me detruyessss!-decía el hombre mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y un aura negra lo cubría.

-Ummm…Psicólogo, se encuentra bien?-le decía el chico, mientras tocaba el hombro de Kakashi.

-Bien me tengo que reponer, ayyyy que lindo!... un nuevo integrante viene en caminoooo-decia el hombre , que en esos momentos se había recuperado completamente de su tristeza y ahora botaba flores por todo el lugar.

-" Se supone que esto es nuestro Psicólogo"-pensaba el chico mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza.

-Muy bien Garaa, no creas que me he olvidado de ti-le decía nuevamente serio Kakashi – está bien que te hayas disculpado con ambos, y te agradezco también el hecho de haber dejado entrar a ambos, aun sabiendo que eso estaba prohibido.

-No es de nada Kakashi, aunque me gustaría negar con todo mi corazón que su ayuda no me sirve de nada, la verdad es que si me sirve de mucho-le decía el chico

-Gracias, por lo dicho-dijo el Psicólogo mirándolo con ternura-sé que has pasado por mucho Garaa y tengo la sensación de que Naruto y tu volverán a ser amigos de nuevo.

-Eso no será jamás Kakashi, aunque haya pasado esto hoy, yo aún sigo odiando a Naruto y eso no cambiara-le decía el chico cerrando su casillero.

-Garaa, quiero que una vez terminen las eliminatorias, pases a mi oficina, necesito hablar contigo largamente y sin interrupciones-le dijo el hombre marchándose.

-Porque ah?-le decía el chico

-tu solo ve-dijo el hombre mientras desaparecía.

_**Ooooo N&S ooooO**_

-Maldición dónde está?-decía Sakura mientras buscaba salón por salón, Naruto iba detrás de ella.

-Sakura, déjalo ya, no creo que Garaa divulgue eso-decía Naruto tratando de que ella entendiera

-No es eso Naruto,el hecho es que aún no quiero que nadie sepa de mí, tengo que decirle eso antes de que al final media escuela lo sepa-decía ella decidida a seguir su búsqueda.

-Sakura mírame!-decía Naruto deteniéndola y volteándola para que lo viera-Que es lo que harías si ellos se enteraran de que estas embarazada?

-Yo …bueno…no es que me importe la gente..pero me sentiría avergonzada-decia ella bajando la cabeza- Yo …..ummmm

-Eyyy tonta, a ti no te debería importar lo que ellos digan, es más debes sentirte orgullosa, pocas son las personas que deciden tener a sus hijos y tú no eras una de ellas-le decía mientras la abrazaba-además siempre, estaré allí para ti si me necesitas, callare la boca de todo idiota, que quiera hablar mal de ti y sobre todo te ayudare a encontrar al papa de ese bebe.

-Jajaja eres un idiota lo sabias?-le decía la chica, mientras hundía su cara en el pecho del chico.

-No, eres la primera, que me lo dice-dice Naruto riéndose-Sakura siempre cuenta conmigo para todo, siempre no lo olvides

-Créeme que no lo olvidare-decía la chica-Pero ahora suéltame, que tanto amor me quema en verdad!

Ambos chicos se separaron y comenzaron a reírse. Pero luego Naruto levanta la vista y mira que vienen dos personas poco gratas para él, como reacción defensiva puso a Sakura detrás de él. Los dos chicos se acercaban.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!-decía un chico de cabellos blancos, con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

-Nada más y nada menos que al chico estrella-continuo Juugo

-Naruto quienes son ellos?-le hablo bajito al oído Sakura

-Son solo unas personas poco gratas-le dijo el rubio hablando fuertemente y mirándolos con cólera.

-Poco gratas?, por favor Naruto sin nosotros, tu vida no sería nada interesante-le decía el peliblanco con sorna.

-Créeme que sin ustedes en mi vida sería muy feliz-le dijo el rubio chirriando los dientes

-Que cruel Naruto, mira que nosotros solo veníamos…..-pero se calló al ver a la chica que estaba detrás de Naruto-Vaya al parecer haz traído a una amiguita!

-Esta no es la chica que siempre para con él?-decía Juugo mientras reía

-Ummmm…si al parecer si y valla que es bonita, haz encontrado a otro espécimen altamente exquisito Naruto-le decía el chico con intenciones de acercarse a Sakura, Naruto se interpuso.

-No te acerques Saigetsu, acuérdate de los límites que tenemos-le dijo Naruto serio.

-Aquellos limites se pueden olvidar no? Es más una vez te descuides de tu preciado tesoro no dudare en robarlo-le decía el chico mientras miraba a Sakura

-Ten por seguro que no dejare que le pongas una mano encima-le decía Naruto seria y fríamente.

-Bueno al menos si yo no puedo, el podrá, como siempre no Naruto?-le decía el riéndose en su cara.

-solo dile a él, que si se atreve a acercársele-dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba al oído del chico-Lo matare.

-Descuida, tu mensaje será enviado sin demora, es más creo que hasta se alegrara-le dijo el chico, Naruto no hacía más que contenerse, Sakura solo lo miraba preocupada.

-Naruto, ya vámonos-le decía ella acercándose a él y tomando su mano-Es tarde

-Ummm..tu chica te habla, deberías hacerle caso jaja-Naruto solo se alejó de él y fue al lado de Sakura

-Sera mejor que no se atreva a hacer algo-dijo el chico en voz alta- esto no será igual que las otras veces, me debe una, si cree que lo volverá a repetir está muy equivocado.

-Vaya hablas al fin como alguien maduro, le alegro por ti, pero en realidad yo vine para decirte algo….ummmm que era Juugo?-decía el peliblanco agarrándose la barbilla.

-Viniste a felicitarlo Saigetsu-le dijo Juugo riéndose

-ASIIII! Felicitaciones Naruto, me alegra que estés en el equipo de baseball, con lo difícil que es entrar allí-decía el chico riéndose, Naruto solo lo miro sorprendido y contrariado.

-Co…cómo?-decía el chico para sí mismo, no podía asimilarlo

-Por cierto Sasuke te enviara el regalito de felicitaciones más tarde, para que veas que el aun piensa en ti, nos vemos luego Uzumaki!-decía el chico, mientras se iba Juugo fue detrás de él.

-Naruto, que te pasa?-le decía Sakura mientras tocaba su hombro.

-No puede ser…no puede ser-decía el chico, aun ofuscado-Estamos perdidos…..

_**Ooooo N&S ooooO**_

_**Ummmm…..haber en primera no se como ha quedado, segundo estos días he estado depre asi que de repende eso a afectado un poco en mi cap, tercero, gracias por los comentarios y visitas al fic en verdad. Y cuarto no se cuanto demorare en subir el siguiente cap ya que estoy padeciendo en estos moemntos el llamado "mal de amores" y peor aun estoy enferma, que asco. Bueno la vida es asi. No les aseguro nada de repente lo subo rápido de repente no, hasta que se me pase, bien como siempre dejen comentarios buenos malos, estúpidos lo que sea. Nos vemos pronto …o eso espero. No se?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 5: el gran juego (parte 2)**_

Problemas, Problemas y más Problemas era lo que pensaba el rubio, mientras apuntaba la clase de hoy. Definitivamente estos días no le estaban yendo muy bien, es más habían sido tan malos que si no había agarrado una soga era porque Sakura no lo había dejado. Y hablando de eso, la pelirrosa había estando actuando raro estos días, la notaba cada vez más preocupada, igualmente a la hora de los entrenamientos, estaba como ida. Se preguntaba qué era lo que tendría?, pero ahora la otra pregunta que se hacía era….que rayos hacia Garaa tan cerca de ella?

Esos días los había pasado atendiendo a la pelirrosa y acompañándola a todos lados, sino fuera porque no compartían las mismas clases y que tenían entrenamientos, el muy idiota estaría pegado a ella todo el maldito día!. Y eso no era lo peor, sino que se había vuelto su maldito dolor de cabeza de la noche a la mañana, todo absolutamente todo lo que hacía , él lo hacía mil veces mejor…y sakura no hacia absolutamente naddaaaaa. Grrrrrrrr nada de esto hubiera sucedido si no hubiese ido a buscarlo ese día.

Flash Back

-Debemos encontrarlo!-decía la chica jalándolo.

-Sakuraaa! En verdad, no creo que Garaa diga algo-le decía el mientras era llevado por la chica.

-No, yo tengo que hablar con el –decía ella mirando de frente-el otro día no se pudo por esos chicos que se nos toparon, pero ahora sí.

-Ni me hagas acordar de esos imbéciles, hacen que la sangre me hierva!-decía amargo el chico.

-Bien, bien! Pero vayamos a buscar a Garaa- decía ella mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos.

Recorrieron todo el colegio buscando al pelirrojo pero no lo encontraban en ninguna parte, hasta que pudieron divisarlo saliendo de una de sus clases. Sakura corrió hasta alcanzarlo y Naruto la seguía.

-Garaaa!-le dijo ella deteniéndolo.

-Sakuraaa!-decía el viéndola sorprendido y luego dirigiendo su mirada hacia a Naruto-Uzumaki! Que hacen aquí?

-Tengo que hablar contigo Garaa-le decía ella preocupada, el chico solo la miraba atento-el otro día ,dijiste que yo estaba embarazada, si? Y no solo eso… creo que también hubo una cierta confusión en lo que dijiste-decía ella mientras soltaba una sonrisa nerviosa, Garaa solo la miraba confundido-mira, tu dijiste que Naruto era el papá y no lo es, me entiendes? Y con respecto a lo del embarazo, si, si lo estoy, pero no me gustaría aunque nadie lo supiera.

-Eso es cierto-dijo serio Naruto-Aun no queremos que nadie sepa, por lo menos hasta que ella lo quiera así.

-Entonces Naruto no es el padre de tu bebe? No es así?-decía el , Sakura asintió-Si eres inteligente después de todo-decía el chico bajito, pero el rubio logro oírle

-QUE QUSISTE DECIR CON ESOOO!-decía el chico mientras levantaba un puño, Sakura lo detuvo antes de que golpeara al chico.

-Sé que no me incumbe este asunto, pero me podrías decir quién es el papá original?-´le pregunto el chico.

-Lo siento mucho, pero eso es confidencial Garaa- decía ella negándole al chico.

-Oh muy bien

-Bien ya está bueno, nos podemos ir ahora Sakura?-decía irritado el rubio, la pelirrosa lo miro y asintió, ambos se disponían a marcharse hasta que el pelirrojo los detuvo.

-Heyy! Espera Sakura

-Y ahora que quiere?-decía molesto el rubio

-Que es lo que pasa?-pregunto la chica

-Naruto no es el papá del niño no?-volvió a preguntar el

-No, no lo soy-decía molesto el chico, mientras volteaba y miraba a la chica-Cuantas veces tendrás que repetírselo Sakura?

-bien en ese caso, cuando todos se lleguen a enterar de tu estado, la pregunta sería de quien es el padre no?-comento el chico. Sakura medito lo que el pelirrojo decía, tenía razón, cuando todos se enteraran de su estado, la incógnita seria quien es el padre, harían una lista de los supuestos candidatos y luego la catalogarían de " una perra cualquiera".

-No soy una cualquieraaa!-soltó sakura mientras se tomaba los cabellos y caminaba desesperada dando círculos. Ambos chicos la quedaron mirando.

-A qué viene todo esto?-pregunto el chico alzando una ceja.

-Sakura, a pesar de las disculpas que te di me siento mal por lo que hice-le decía el pelirrojo mirándola, Sakura se detuvo y lo miro confundida.-por eso y en vista de las circunstancias. Quiero que me permitas hacerme pasar por el papá del bebe.

-QUUUUUEEEEEEE!-gritaron Naruto y ella al unísono.

-Solo si tú lo quieres Sakura-le dijo el chico mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Garaa ….en verdad no creo que…-Sakura no sabía como hablar.

-Es una forma de poder enmendar lo que te hice y si piensas que esd un problema, pues no lo es-le decía calmado el chico

-De ninguna maneraaa!-grito Naruto. Sakura y Garaa lo miraron sorprendidos-No voy a dejar que hagas eso!

-Naruto-susurro la chica.

-En todo caso yo sería el más indicado para eso-decía el señalándose así mismo, una gota resbalo por la cabeza de la pelirrosa.

-Que podrías ser indicado tú!-le apuntaba Garaa molesto-la gente se lamentaría de ella al saber que tú eres el "padre".

-Pues que te hace creer que de ti no?- decía el rubio mientras se acercaba al chico

-Soy inteligente, líder de un equipo y no ando metido en líos como ciertas personas, además de que no soy un IDIOTAAAA asegurado-decía el pelirrojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Yooo metido en problemas? Idiota?...Oye imbécil que te has creido-decia enrabiado Naruto mientras trataba de despellejar al pelirrojo

-Solo digo la verdad, yo sería mejor papá que tu….Baboooosoooo-ambos echaban chispas por los ojos

-Muy bien ya basta!-decía la chica poniéndose al medio- No quiero que ninguno de los dos, se metan en problemas.

-Pero Sakura sabes que si yo hago eso no sería un problema para mí, además-dijo esto mirando al pelirrojo-sería bueno ya que pasamos tiempo juntos y además porque….

-Naruto, en verdad no quiero que tengas problemas , mira ya cuantas cosas has hecho ya , no puedo darte otra carga más-le decía Sakura para que entendiera, luego miro al otro chico-y tu Garaa, te agradezco lo que haces pero créeme que no es necesario, yo misma me las arreglare con todo esto, no puedo pedirles más chicos , pero les agradezco el gesto.

-ummm…esta biennn- decía Naruto poco contento.

-No importa, pero de alguna manera me gustaría que me dejes ayudarte-le decía Garaa a la chica-me dejarías Sakura?

-mmmm….creo que un poco de ayuda adicional no estaría mal-decía ella sonriendo-pero recuerda Garaa, lo de mi embarazo nadie lo debe de saber aún.

-Si está bien no le diré a nadie-decía el con un cierto nerviosismo "contara lo que le dije al psicólogo?" pensaba el chico.

End Flash Back

-Maldito Garaa!-decía el chico mientras apretaba fuertemente su lápiz –no te permitiré provocarme!

-hey! Naruto- decía un Kiva que estaba sentado a su lado en esa clase. Naruto salió de sus pensamientos y miro al chico.

-mmmm que sucede?-le dijo el un poco desganado.

-Vendrás hoy al entrenamiento?-pregunto el chico serio

-sii?-dijo un poco dudoso. Kiva lo miro molesto.

-Si de "si" o si de "uy lo siento, es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer!"-le dijo molesto. Naruto solo bajo la cabeza. En esos tiempos que había estado con el equipo de baseball había estado descuidando a su propio equipo, a veces llegaba tarde a sus prácticas y otras veces simplemente no iba, lo peor de todo es que ahora había un campeonato que iba a ser dentro de pocos días y necesitaban entrenar más para esto.

-Si iré-le decía el chico-lo prometo

-Eso espero , el equipo ya está cansado de no tener un capitán-le dijo Kiva mientras se paraba de su asiento. El timbre ya había tocado, por lo tanto Naruto se dirigió hacia la cafetería donde lo esperaba Sakura.

-AaaaHHH! Maldición! Es que tengo tan mala suerte!-decía el chico revolviéndose el cabello. Pero no, su mala suerte estaba por aumentar, cuando al entrar a la cafetería vio a Sakura conversando alegremente en la mesa , "la mesa de ellos", con nada más y nada menos que Garaa.

**Ooooo N&S ooooO**

-Naruto vendrá esta vez Kiva?-pregunto el chico de las cejas encrespadas

-No lo sé-dijo un tanto fastidiado Kiva-pero lo prometió, ojala cumpla.

-mmmm si eso espero-dijo un poco angustiado el chico-Me pregunto qué es lo que le pasara a Naruto, que hace que no pueda entrenar con nosotros?

-Créeme que esa misma pregunta me la hago yo-decía mientras votaba un largo suspiro y abría su casillero.

-Oh no!-decía alarmado Lee

-Que es lo que pasa?-pregunto Kiva mirándolo, siguió la mirada del chico y se encontró con tres personas muy conocidas para el- Grrr….que hacen ellos por aquí?

-Sasuke mira-decía Suigetsu señalándolos a ellos-esos no son el sequito de Uzumaki?

-al parecer sí , pero no se Suigetsu porque te fijas en cosas tan insignificantes-decía el chico mientras mostraba su peculiar sonrisa arrogante.

-No sé por qué esta peste nos sigue a todos lados Lee-decía Kiva molesto- Son una enfermedad.

-Deberías moderar tu boca- decía Juugo

-y tú la tuya-respondió el chico acercándose peligrosamente al otro.

- Ya vámonos Kiva, tenemos que arreglar todo para el entrenamiento-decía Lee tomando el brazo del chico y jalándolo.

-Entrenamiento?-pregunto Sasuke- es que todavía están entrenando?

-Si porque algún problema?-dijo Kiva fastidiado.

-No, ninguno-dijo el mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.- es solo que yo pensaba que ya no entrenaban, creía que ya no tenían capitán?

-Claro que tenemos capitán-decía Lee- Y ese es Naruto.

-mmmm naruto?-decía el fingidamente- él no estaba jugando en el equipo de baseball Juugo?

-Si Sasuke, el otro día lo vimos.

-Mientesss!-dijo Lee molesto-Naruto no puede estar jugando con el equipo de baseball porque el nuestro capitán.

-Así, pues la persona que yo vi el otro día era igualito a Naruto, es más podría decir que era su clon-decía burlón Suigetsu.

-No es cierto, porque si es asi… entonces

-Sería una falta? No es así?-decía Sasuke levantando altivamente una ceja-Una falta que le costaría el cargo.

-Naruto no podría-contesto Lee-No es así Kiva-voltio a ver a su amigo que estaba atrás de el, pero vio la duda y confusión en la cara del chico-Kiva?-susurro

-Sí, bueno , ya me voy tengo que hacer mis practicas-decía el chico mientras caminaba con sus amigos-le mandan mis saludos a su "capitán" jajaja.-decía esto mientras desaparecía.

-Kiva porque te que te quedaste callado?-le reprochaba Lee al chico, Este solo levanto la vista y lo quedo mirando-Responde!

-No me quedare aquí-decia el para si mismo- Tengo que asegurarme-diciendo esto ultimo comenzó a correr en otra dirección. Lee lo miro confundido para lugo ir tras el.

_**Ooooo N&S ooooO**_

-"Maldito Garaa!"-pensaba Naruto mientras comía.

-Sakura, deberías comer esto, es delicioso, prueba-decía el chico sonriente, levantando su cuchara y dándole a probar a Sakura en la boca.

-mmmmm…. Shi eshta rico!-decia ella. Naruto solo miraba la escena con los ojos rojos de la furia- Naruto deberías probarlo también.

-No gracias Sakura, soy alérgico a esa comida-dijo el rubio mirándola con ternura y luego dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al chico.

-OH que pena-decía ella mirándolo apenada, luego tomo una pajilla y la metió a su refresco para tomarlo, lo tuvo hay metido en la boca , hasta que Garaa se lo quito.

-Me invitarías un poco?-decía el riéndose, la chica solo asintió. Es se te metió la pajilla a la boca y comenzó a beber mirando a Naruto en forma retadora.

-"Grrrrrr eso fue…. Eso fue…un beso indirecto!"-pensaba el chico echando chispas, " Quien se cree este? Bueno si va a jugar de esa manera, entonces yo también"

-Sakura, prueba este jugo esta rico-le decía el chico mientras le extendía el envase, la chica lo tomo y asintió. Naruto miro a Garaa con ojos victoriosos "jaja yo también tengo un beso de Sakura, jaja"

-Sakura, quieres probar un poco de mi torta de chocolate-le pregunto el chico, ella asintió emocionada-Bienn pues abre la boca –decía el mientras tomaba el mentón de la chica y metía la cucharita a su boca.

-Gracias-decía ella habiendo terminado de engullir, Garaa solo le sonrio. Naruto solo miraba furioso.

-Oh! pero mira no más, te has ensuciado!-dijo el pelirrojo, mientras se acercaba a la chica y sacaba con su dedo un poco de la crema que había quedado en la boca de Sakura. Se acercó el dedo a la boca y lo chupo, mirando retadoramente a Naruto, este solo botaba vapor de sus oídos-mmm delicioso!

-Eh… si jeje- decía un poco nerviosa la chica.

-"!Bastardooooo!"-pensaba Naruto mientras apretaba su cuchara con fuerza

-oiii Sakura!-llamo el rubio la atención de la chica-Tienes algo aquí!

-que es lo qu…. –pero no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que Naruto la tomo de la cara y lamio su mejilla.

-mmm ya estaaa!-decía contento el chico , mirando triunfante a un Garaa sorprendido-Tenias sucia esa parte con chocolate.

Naruto estaba contento, se sentía ganador, había derrotado a Garaa en su juego, nadie podía contra el, pero lo que el chico no se dio cuenta era de que Sakura desprendía un aura negra fuera de su cuerpo y sus uñas dejaban profundas marcas en la mesa.

-tuuu!-decía ella dejando que los mechones de su pelo taparan su cara-TUUUUU IDIOTA COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACER ESOOOOO!-grito tirando la mesa y todas las cosas al suelo

-S-sakuraa..yo…espera-decía el rubio nervioso mientras ponía sus brazos delante para poder protegerse.

-No es bueno cuando haces enojar a una mujer en estado-dijo Garaa sereno-Creo que lo mejor en tu caso sería correr

-NARUTOOOOOO-gritaba la chica acercándose a el-TE PARTIRE EN DOSSS!

-Sí, definitivamente es lo mejor-le decía el pelirrojo botando un suspiro-bien procura llegar temprano a la práctica, yo ya me tengo que ir.

-Si tu como no-decia fastidiado Naruto-Por tu culpa Sakura esta así

-No me culpes a mí de tu estupidez, bueno como ya dije, "nos vemos"-dijo el pelirrojo alzando su mano en señal de despedida y saliendo del lugar.

-Maldición! Ahora yo cargo con toda la furia de Sakura-dijo el mientras volteaba asustado a ver a la chica.

-NARUTOOOO EMPIEZA A CORRERRRRRRR!-gritaba ella mientras iba en persecución del rubio, que gritaba despavorido por todo el colegio.

_**Ooooo N&S ooooO**_

-Estas seguro de esto?-preguntaba, fastidiado un chico de cabellos blancos-Estas perdiendo una gran oportunidad

-Si estoy muy seguro Suigetsu-le contesto fríamente el pelinegro.

-Sasuke, él tiene razón, estás perdiendo una gran oportunidad -decía desesperado Juugo tratando de hacer entender a su amigo-Es el momento de que acuses a Uzumaki, de estar en dos equipos a la vez, porque no lo haces? Seria genial para ti, al fin llegarías a ser el capitán del equipo de futbol.

-Como ya les dije: "simplemente ahora no lo quiero"-decía serio el chico-además ya hice lo que quería.

-Y qué es eso que querías?-pregunto Suigetsu

-Infundir dudas en el equipo, sé muy bien la condición en la que ellos están ahora y por la expresión que vi en la cara de Inuzuka, parece ser que todo aquello es cierto, Naruto está alejado de su equipo-dijo Sasuke mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios.

-Aún sigo sin comprenderte-decía Suigetsu

-Tu nunca lo entenderías, jamás me entenderías-decía Sasuke mirándolo-no le pondré nada fácil a Naruto, mientras el este aquí, me encargare de que sufra y que sería mejor sufrimiento que quitándole todo aquello que él quiere, seré el capitán del equipo de futbol, a como dé lugar.

-Como lo harás? Sino lo vas a acusar Sasuke?-pregunto Juugo

-No crees que sería una mala suerte si el campeonato y las eliminatorias fueran el mismo día?-dijo el chico con una sonrisa malévola.

-Jajaja ya entendí cómo va la cosa-decía burlón Suigetsu

-Vamos tenemos que hablar con el entrenador-decía Sasuke mientras era seguido por sus amigos.

_**Ooooo N&S ooooO**_

-Kiva espera!-gritaba Lee corriendo detrás del chico.

Los dos corrían por los pasillos de la escuela, empujando a las personas que allí habían. Lee seguía presuroso a Kiva, ya que notaba su actitud algo airada. Sabía exactamente qué es lo que el chico perseguía y rogaba en su interior que aquello que ambos pensaban no fuera cierto, pero si lo era estaba seguro de que el Inuzuka haría algo estúpido, conociendo ya su carácter.

-Si tan solo, ese idiota a estado faltando por eso… yo.. yo!-decia Furiosos el chico, apretando fuertemente sus dientes y apresurando más el paso.

-Kiva, por favor espera!-gritaba el cejotas tratando de darle alcance.

"No Naruto, tu no nos podrias hacer esto!" pensaba para sus adentros Kiva. Llegaron los dos hasta el campo de baseball y comenzaron a observar, escondidos detrás de un árbol que había allí, vieron a Garaa y a Kankuro llegar hasta allí y como los demás chicos empezaban a practicar, pero no había señales de que allí estuviera Naruto.

-No esta-susurro Lee, "al parecer solo eran puras mentiras", pensó

-Solo fue una mentira-dijo Kiva un poco más tranquilo. Ambos chicos estaban dispuestos a pararse hasta que escucharon algo.

-Grrrrrr… Imbecilll!-se oyó gritar a una chica mientras esta soltaba un fuerte golpe contra algo.

-AUUUUUU!-Decía un chico quejándose-Eso me dolioooo!

-Era para que te doliera IDIOTA!-gritaba la chica entrando al campo.

-Hey, hey, no lo lastimes mucho Sakura, ya que necesitamos entero a Naruto para las eliminatorias-decía Kankuro acercándose a los chicos con una gran sonrisa.

"Esto n-no.. no puede s-ser", pensaba Kiva mirando aturdido la escena. Habían pensado que esa solo era una broma estúpida de aquel individuo, pero al parecer era cierto, "Su líder los estaba traicionando". Un sentimiento de rabia invadió el cuerpo del chico, todos aquellos días en los que ellos se habían esforzado tanto, aun sin la compañía de su capitán, excusándolo de que debía tener otras cosas que lo hacían llegar tarde o simplemente no llegar a las practicas, todo para que él se burlara así de ellos. No, el jamás se lo permitiría.

-Naruto-susurro tristemente lee, al ver que lo que dijeron era cierto. Tuvo que salirse de sus pensamientos cuando sintió a Kiva ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia ellos-Heyyy! Que es lo que haces?-le dijo el chico deteniendo a su amigo.

-Suéltame Lee-le dijo Kiva soltándose del agarre del chico y mirándolo serio-No te entrometas

-….-Lee se quedó mudo, ante la mirada que le dirigió su amigo y al momento de que lo vio avanzar, comenzó a ir tras este, " Naruto, Kiva, tengo que detener esto"

-Y ahora qué es lo que habras hecho rizos de oro?-decía Kankuro pasándole el bate a Naruto, este lo tomo y comenzó a practicar.

-No sé lo que hice, pregúntale a Sakura- decía el chico un tanto indignado-Aunque mejor no le preguntes, ya que la harás recordar y volverá a golpearme.

-Jajaja, que gracioso, tienes razón de temerle a cerecita- decía el chico limpiándose una lagrima que se le había caído por reírse- ella golpea como mil hombres

-Siiiii-dijo Naruto dándole la razón.

-BASTARDO TRAIDOOOOORRR!-se oyó un grito detrás de ellos, Naruto sintió si piel erizarse al sentir aquello, había reconocido la voz, sabia de quien era.

-Kiiva?-dijo Sakura al ver al chico acercarse al rubio-Lee?

-COMO PUDISTE?-le pregunto colérico el chico mientras se acercaba al rubio y le tomaba las ropas-COMO PUDISTE TRAICIONARNOS?

-Kiva yo…. Yo en verdad-decía el Naruto tratando de explicarle.

-CONFIABAMOS EN TIII!-dijo mientras le daba un puñete al chico tumbándolo al suelo y el tumbándose con él. Naruto no hacía nada para defenderse, sabía que había hecho mal, merecía lo que le pasaba.

-KIVA PARAAA!-Le gritaba Lee tratando de calmarlo-NO LE HAGAS NADA A NARUTO!

-NO TE METAS LEE!-dijo Naruto mirando firme al chico-DEJALO, ES LO QUE ME MEREZCO

-p-pero…Naruto- decía el chico triste.

-ENCIMA NO LO NIEGAS!-decía el chico plantándole otro puñete-TRAIDORRRR!

-lo siento-decía Naruto triste y arrepentido.

-Callaateeee!-dijo gritando el chico para luego volverlo a golpear-MENTIROSOOO!

-YAAAAAAAA!-grito Sakura que llego corriendo hacia el lugar-PARENNN!-todos la quedaron mirando, en silencio. Ella se acercó hacia los chicos.

-Sakura, por favor no te metas-le dijo Naruto-esto es un problema mío y de KIva.

-Hazle caso Sakura-dijo serio el chico-no te involucres en esto-tomo a Naruto fuertemente de sus ropas de nuevo.

-Kiva, porfavor no lo hagas!-decía Sakura angustiada-es mi culpa!, yo hice que Naruto se metiera aquí , porque yo lo quise así!

-Sakura, no mientas por el!-decía el chico molesto

-No estoy mintiendo!-grito la chica-el hizo esto por mí!

-No te metas en esto Sakura!-dijo el rubio. La chica solo negó con la cabeza.

-El no merece la pena, él nos traiciono!-decía el chico colérico, Sakura se acercó a Kiva y aparto suavemente su mano , que tenía agarrada la ropa del rubio.

-Él no los traiciono-dijo la chica- él lo hizo por ayudarme a mí y a ellos-dijo la chica señalando al grupo de chicos que estaban mirando atentos.

-Sakura, lo siento pero no puedo creerte

-Lo harías si te contara algo?-dijo la chica, Naruto la miro sorprendido y Kiva no podía entenderlo bien.

-No, Sakura, no!-decía el chico preocupado.

-Déjalo así Naruto, de todas maneras , ya se sabrá no es así?, tú mismo lo dijiste-decía ella dándole una leve sonrisa.

-Lo siento, pero no entiendo… creo que será mejor que-decía el chico en pos de irse

-Naruto me ayudo porque estoy embarazada kiva- soltó la chica calmadamente. Kiva solo la miro sorprendido.

-Tu, embarazada?-dijo el fingiendo sorpresa-Sakura porque mientes por él?

-No miento, KIva-le dijo La chica seria-mírame bien a los ojos y dime si te puedo mentir-el chico la quedo mirando detenidamente, por un rato, hasta que una expresión en su cara hizo que Naruto se preocupara.

-NOOOO PUEDE SERRR TIENESSS ESE BRILLOOOO!-decía el chico señalándola con la mano temblorosa, la chica solo soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno me alegra que lo hayass….. –decía Sakura botando un sus piro de alivio, pero no pudo terminar su frase porque..

-TUUUUUU, TUUUUU LA HAZ TOCADOOOOO!grito el castaño mientras se abalanzaba hacia el cuello de Naruto.

-NOO KIVAA NOOOOO!-gritaba la chica tratando de despegar al chico del cuello del rubio.

-NARUTOOOO!-gritaba Lee tratando de salvar a su capitan

Al rato…

Ya todos estaban más calmados. Naruto y Sakura aprovecharon esto para explicarles a ambos chicos, todos los motivos que hicieron que ambos estuvieran metidos allí. Lee logro entenderlos , pero Kiva aún se sentía un poco inseguro, no por el tema de que Naruto pertenecía ahora al equipo de baseball, sino por el hecho de que el fuera el papá del bebe que esperaba su linda Sakura!.

-Entonces nos comprenden?-pregunto la chica preocupada de que ellos los hubieran comprendido.

-No-soltó Kiva-No comprendo

-Que es lo que no has entendido?-contesto molesto Naruto ante la falta de entendimiento de su amigo, Sakura solo lo miro angustiada.

-NO COMPRENDO PORQUE SAKURA TE ELIGIO A TI PARA SER EL PAPAAAAAAAA!-decía el chico llorando exageradamente. Lee y Sakura solo sintieron una gota de sudor caer de su frente.

-GRRRR…. LE VOY A DAR UNAA…..-dijo el chico estirando su puño apunto de asestarle un golpe al castaño, pero fue detenido por sus amigos.

-No Kiva él no es el papá-dijo Sakura aun conteniendo al rubio que quería destrozarlo- Naruto no me ha tocado

-Eso….. eso es cierto Sakurita?-pregunto el chico deteniendo su llanto, la chica asintió-QUE BIENNNNNNNN!-grito eufórico mientras intentaba tirarse sobre la chica.

-ALEJATEEEEEE!-grito Naruto mandando a volar al castaño.

-Ummmm… veo que las cosas ya están mejor-decía Kankuro acercándose acompañado de Garaa.

-Sí, gracias a Dios que ya todo se calmó, pero… - decía ella volteando a ver a un Naruto que tenía tomado del cuello a Kiva y a Lee tratando de detenerlo para que no lo matara- Ese trio aun no para de agredirse, jejeje

-Sakura-dijo serio Garaa-Necesito hablar contigo

-Que es lo que pasa Garaa?-pregunto preocupada la chica.

-Por favor sígueme, esto es algo que quiero consultar contigo-le decía el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los vestidores, Sakura le seguía el paso.

_**Ooooo N&S ooooO**_

Pasaron los días y así poco a poco se acercaba la fecha para las eliminatorias. Los chicos del grupo habían perdonado las faltas de Naruto y lo habían recibido de nuevo como capitán, aunque ellos no sabían exactamente el hecho de tales faltas, solo KIva y Lee eran los únicos. Naruto se puso al día en los entrenamientos y armaron los futuros movimientos que usarían en el campeonato, además ahora contaba con mayor tiempo para estar en su grupo debido a que Sakura intercedió ante Garaa, pidiéndole que le dé más tiempo a Naruto para llegar a las prácticas de baseball. Aunque estuvo reacio en un principio Garaa, acepto la petición de la pelirrosa, pero no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles al rubio, ya que le complicaba más las practicas por el tiempo que el había tomado.

Al fin solo faltaba un día para que las eliminatorias comenzaran, el equipo de Garaa comenzaba a preparar sus cosas para el tan esperado día, las estrategias ya estaban dichas y ya cada uno sabia su lugar a la hora de jugar. Naruto estaba ansioso había sufrido mucho para llegar a ese día y ahora estaba emocionado. Sabía que lo extrañaría una vez que todo acabara , pero le hacía feliz haber pasado ese tiempo con la personas del equipo y mucho mejor ya que ahora todos eran amigos, a excepción de Garaa, que ahora se había vuelto su rival, pero al menos incluso la relación que tenían, aun tensa, se había mejorado en un pequeño, pero muy pequeño porcentaje. Al menos eso es algo?, pensaba el chico.

-Heyy Naruto!-lo llamaba Sakura, que estaba sentada en unas de las bancas de la cancha, El rubio fue corriendo hacia ella.

-Sakuraa! Que es lo que ocurre?-le preguntaba el chico

-MIraaa!-decía emocionada la chica, le decía la chica sacando de una bolsa, un pequeño ropón, que tenía grabado el nombre del equipo de baseball-NO es bonito? Garaa me lo dio, para él bebe!

-Ummm si está muy bonito Sakura- decía el chico con fingida alegría.

-Siii me gusta, pero sabes algo-le decía la chica mirándolo a los ojos- me gustaría tener uno tuyo también-le dijo sonriéndole, el chico se sonrojo un poco, pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, yo le daré uno del equipo al bebe- le decía Naruto mientras tocaba la pancita de Sakura- oye amiguito, espero que te guste más el de mi equipo que el de el pelirrojo desabrido-decía Naruto riéndose, Sakura le tiro un leve golpe riéndose por lo que había dicho.

-No cambiaras, no es así-le decía ella aun riéndose, el chico solo le dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-NARUTOOOOOO!-gritaba alguien, los chicos se sobresaltaron un poco, se giraron para ver quién era-NARUTO, TIENES QUE VER ESTOO!

-Que es lo que pasa Kiva?-pregunto Naruto mirando la cara preocupada del chico.

-VEN TIENES QUE VER ESTO! –le decía el castaño llevándoselo fuera de allí. Sakura los siguió.

Fueron corriendo dentro del colegio. Kiva caminaba apresurado señalándoles el camino, Naruto tomaba la mano de Sakura, para que le fuera más fácil seguirles el paso. El castaño se detuvo en frente del mural de información de la escuela y con su dedo señalo un papel donde estaban las fechas de las actividades que se iban a realizar.

-Míralo-le decía el chico un poco cansado-tienes que verlo. El rubio se acercó hasta el papel para leerlo.

-Aquí dice: " 27 de …- COMPETENCIA DE ATLETISMO; 28 DE …..- CAMPEONATO DE FUTBOL Y ELIMINATORIAS DE BASEBALL"

-Ya lo vistee!-dijo el chico alterado. Naruto estaba frio, no sabía cómo reaccionar

-los dos son el mismo dia-dijo preocupada Sakura- Naruto ahora, como..?

-PERO PORQUE CAMBIARON LAS FECHAS!-grito el rubio amargo-SE SUPONE QUE EL CAMPEONATO ERA DENTRO DE DOS DIAS!

-Lo sé, pero hoy el consejo publico este anuncio. Al parecer adelantaron la fecha-dijo kiva fastidiado

-Bien dijo Garaa, que algo tramaban-soltó la pelirrosa, ambos chico voltearon a mirarla.

-Que es lo que dices?-pregunto Naruto

-Garaa, me dijo hace poco, que sospechaba de aquellos chicos que vimos el otro dia-dijo seria mientras miraba a Naruto-Esos que te molestaban Naruto

-Juugo y Suigetsu- respondió

-Bueno, al parecer el noto una actitud extraña , los vio hablar con la directora en su oficina y luego con el entrenador.

-Esos bastardossss! NARUTO ELLOS NO QUIEREN QUE JUEGUES!-grito enojado kiva.

-YA LO SEE!-decia el rubio apretando los dientes- Sakura porque no me lo dijiste antes?

-no lo hice, porque el mismo Garaa tampoco estaba seguro, además también podría haberse equivocado-le decía explicándole la chica.

-Cuando se trata de ellos dos , incluyendo al otro imbécil, no puedes esperar nada bueno Sakura-le decía el chico botando un largo y pesado suspiro.

-Bueno, eso es algo que ya estoy aprendiendo

-Naruto, ahora que harás?-pregunto serio Kiva-jugamos el mismo día

-Lo sé-decía mientras se tomaba los cabellos- estoy pensando que hacer, no puedo estar en dos lugares a la misma vez.

-Cual empezara primero?-pregunto Sakura

-El futbol, luego el baseball-dijo respondiéndole Kiva-no podrá estar en dos lugares, si eso es lo que piensas Sakura

-Pues habrá que retrasar-dijo la chica, los chicos la miraron extrañados

-Retrasar?-pregunto Naruto-Como harás eso?

-Déjamelo a mí, tu solo ve y juega, pero ten a la mano tu otro uniforme-le decía la chica

-Sakura es imposible-le decía Kiva-no lo puedes hacer

-Todo se puede, ese juego se retrasara lo suficiente hasta que Naruto llegue-le dijo seria La chica, ambos se quedaron mirándola sorprendidos

-Sakura!-decía impresionado el chico

-Muy bien los veo mañana chicos, prepárense bien para ganar-les decía ella dándose media vuelta y saliendo del lugar. Naruto y KIva la observaron, para luego mirarse ambos a la cara preguntándose "QUE RAYOS HARIA?"

_**Ooooo N&S ooooO**_

El día al fin había llegado. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente, tomo una toalla y rápidamente se dio un baño. El día de hoy iba a ser muy pesado, eso lo sabía muy bien, por eso debía de estar tranquilo y descansar lo más que pudiera para poder estar preparado, pero no podía hacerlo, la chica pelirrosa, lo tenía preocupado, por su culpa no había podido dormir bien, lo tenía pensando en que cosa era lo que ella haría, que locura cometería.

-"Maldición Sakura, me tienes intranquilo"-pensaba el mientras se cambiaba. Había intentado llamarla, pero nada, solo le respondía el contestador. Eso le exasperaba más, hasta había planeado ir a verla, y lo hubiera hecho, si es que conociera la casa donde vive, cosa que no sabía. Solo soltó un largo suspiro-" Al menos espero verte en el juego"

Toc toc. Tocaron a la puerta, el chico termino de ponerse la última prenda y la abrió. Muy mal pensó después de eso, ya que afuera se encontraba toda su familia llevando puesto gorros de baseball, camisetas del equipo de futbol y varios de esos dedos del número uno y claro silbatos también.

-Que es lo queee... –preguntaba el chico confundido, mientras todos entraban a su cuarto

-AHHHHH mi hijo sabía que algún día te gustaría el deporte que practico tu padre-le decía minato, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo-Kushina esto merece una foto para el álbum de recuerdos-en el instante todos se reunieron y se pusieron al lado del rubio.

-Digan Ramennn!-decía feliz la pelirroja

-Ramennnnnn!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, el flash aturdió a Naruto.

-AHHHH la felicidad, la felicidad!-decía el papá-Me haces tan feliz hijo, eres mi único orgullo!

-OYEEEE!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Deidara e Ino

-Diré todos son mi orgullo-decía Minato-Sin discriminaciones, chicos.

-Muy Bien-dijeron los dos

-Alguien, me podría decir, como es que… - decía Naruto separándose del abrazo de su papá, para luego mirar fijamente a su hermana- tuuuuuuu

-yoooooo- decía ella inocentemente mientras se señalaba.

-No te hagas la del "YOOOO"-le decía el fastidiado- Eres la única que puede saber de eso, porque se los dijiste?.

-Hay que compartir todos tus logros con la familia, no crees, además que estes en ese equipo es todo un logro-decía Ino- No lo ves asi papá?

-Claro que si hija y vamos a estar en primera fila para verte, Naruto-le decía emocionado Minato

-y tomaremos muchas fotos!-decía su mamá mostrándole la cámara.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que no encargaremos de avergonzarte una vez que ganes!-gritaron emocionados Deidara e Ino. Una gota resbalaba por la cabeza del chico.

-Yo le bajare los pantalones-decía Deidara

-Yo colgare las fotos en Face- decía la chica

-Bienn bien familia, hay que dejar al muchacho que se aliste, mientras tanto, preparemos todo para irnos-decía el hombre saliendo del cuarto con todos los demás siguiéndolo. Naruto cerro fuertemente la puerta.

-Maldita Ino!-dijo Frustrado el chico.

Salieron todos de la casa y se dirigieron hacia el estadio en donde se realizaría el campeonato. Naruto fue rumbo donde se encontraba su equipo, tenía que cambiarse de una vez. Fue a los vestidores, kiva le dio su uniforme, para que se cambiara. Los primeros en jugar serian ellos, así que debían de estar preparados, aunque el rubio se sentía un poco nervioso, no por el juego sino por lo que también tendría que estar jugando en otro lado.

-Hey kiva has visto a Sakura?-pregunto Naruto

-No la he visto desde que se fue ayer, Naruto-dijo Kiva, naruto solo quedo pensativo "Donde estarás?".

-Chicos-llamo nuestro entrenador-síganme que ya los están llamando

El juego comenzó, ambos equipos eran buenos y fuertes, pero Naruto y los demás tenían que demostrar que era todo lo contrario , no les dejarían ganar, además eso pisotearía su orgullo de capitán. Ganaron en la primera etapa, pero aún les faltaba más partidos por jugar. De tanto en vez , el rubio miraba hacia las bancas esperando poder verla, pero ella no estaba. Se preguntaba dónde estaría. Los juegos seguían avanzando, y cada vez que terminaban eran con una victoria, eso los emocionaba a todos, pero no tanto a Naruto, que sabía que había roto el compromiso que había hecho con los chicos del otro equipo. El otro partido que les tocaba estaba a punto de comenzar, los chicos se preparaban, pero luego sonó fuertemente una alarma en todo el estadio, llegando a aturdir al rubio.

-Emergencia! Emergencia! –se escuchaba decir-alarma de incendio, por favor salgan calmadamente del lugar!

Toda la gente comenzó a salir rápidamente del estadio, corrían, saltaban y hasta se empujaban. Naruto estaba desconcertado, viendo a los demás, Kiva lo saco de allí corriendo, junto con los otros del equipo. El chico comenzó a seguir a sus compañeros mientras pasaban por un túnel hacia la salida, pero fue detenido por alguien.

-Naruto-le dijo bajito-vámonos!

-Sakura-se sorprendió- que es lo que haces a…. ohh ya veo así que esto era a lo que te referías

-Sí, sí , pero vámonos rápido,-le decía la chica mientras lo sacaba del lugar.

-Cuanto tiempo tenemos?-pregunto

-Solo una hora, en la que se darán cuenta que es mentira y en las que tardaran el acomodarse de nuevo-le explico ella

-Ya veo, será suficiente-dijo el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro

Llegaron hacia el campo de baseball del lugar, habían allí varios equipos al parecer de todas las escuelas y clubes de allí, Sakura guio a Naruto hasta donde se encontraban los chicos del equipo.

-Aún no han jugado?-pregunto Naruto curioso.

-Si han jugado dos-le dijo la chica- pero están perdiendo ahora en el tercero, tienes que jugar Naruto.

-Lo se Sakura, lo sé-dijo el chico. Ambos llegaron junto donde Garaa y los demás era el segundo tiempo así que estaban descansando.

-Narutoooo!-dijo emocionado, kankuro mientras se acercaba a el-Idiotaaaa!-grito dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-POR QUE HAS HECHO ESO!-decía el chico sobándose

-Porque llegas tarde-le decia Kankuro, mientras agarraba un bate de baseball y se lo daba- Cámbiate rápido- el chico asintió y fue a cambiarse.

Estaban mal habían perdido otro vez, el equipo contrario llevaba la delantera, solo tenían un juego y si lo jugaban bien podrían ganar y asi quedar como clasificados. El problema radicaba en que ya no sabían a cuál jugador sería bueno a escoger, alguno estaban lesionados y otros , no serían tan buenos una vez que salieran.

-Muy bien, nuestros rivales nos están ganando y llevan varios puntos de ventaja-dijo Garaa serio hablándole a su equipo-Tenemos algunos jugadores buenos y otros lesionados, así que hay que saber elegir bien, a cuál de los buenos mandamos.

-Elígeme a mí-dijo Naruto que salía de los vestuarios, Garaa lo quedo mirando sorprendido, pero luego volvió a su expresión normal.

-Que te hace creer que me arriesgaría, a ponerte a ti a jugar?-le dijo el chico levantando una ceja.

-Si me dejas jugar, hare que este equipo gane y clasifique-decía Naruto muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Siempre tan arrogante, deberías cansarte de ser así-le dijo Garaa cruzándose de brazos

-No es arrogancia… solo es…Confianza-decía el chico sonriendo, Garaa solo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Mas te vale que ganes, porque si no lo haces, yo mismo te matare, Naruto!-dijo el chico mostrándole una sonrisa de superioridad, Naruto se la devolvió y salió al campo.

La gente lo miraba curiosa una vez salió al campo, se sentía un poco extraño, definitivamente no es igual que el futbol, pensó para sí mismo. Miro hacia las gradas había varias banderolas , cada una alentando a diferentes equipos, pero al ser este uno de los principales a clasificarse , había varias alentándoles a ellos y a sus rivales. Pudo notar que en un cierto punto de esas gradas, había una gran banderola con su nombre y el del equipo, una gota de sudor corrió por su cabeza al darse cuenta , que su familia estaba allí alentándolo.

-Heyyy Narutooo, eres el mejorrrr!-gritaba su madre emocionada, mientras sacaba la cámara para tomarle una foto.

-Heyyy Narudiotaaa más te vale que ganes!-gritaba su hermana moviendo fuertemente aquella banderola. El chico solo sonrió, la verdad que aunque no sabía cómo rayos habían llegado tan rápido allí, se sentía muy contento de que estaban apoyándolo. Giro su cabeza para ver a su rival estaba preparando sus lanzamientos, se sintió un poco nervioso, él tenía que ganar ese juego. Giro su rostro hacia donde estaban los chicos del equipo, todos le dirigieron una sonrisa dándole ánimos, a pesar de que ellos mismos tenían el alma en la boca, luego fijo su vista en un punto en especial, y allí la encontró, con su mirada puesta en él, dedicándole una sonrisa y diciéndole con los labios que todo saldría bien. Rio, se sentía contento, haría todo lo posible por ganar, a como dé lugar.

El pito sonó y el juego empezó. La gente comenzó a hacer bulla por todos lados, eso desconcentraba un poco al rubio, pero trato de estar cien por ciento concentrado. Tomo fuertemente el bate, estaba listo, su adversario al otro lado ,cogía la pelota y se posicionaba para lanzársela, El rubio lo miro esperando el momento de interceptarla. La lanzo, Naruto trato de darle, pero paso tan rápido por su cara que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

-Stricke 1!-grito el chico detrás de él , mientras le lanzaba la pelota al otro muchacho, para volver a jugar.

Naruto estaba atento, aquella pelota había pasado demasiado rápido, no podía perderla de vista de nuevo. El chico tomo la pelota, confió al rubio y la tiro de nuevo sin que este pudiera siquiera tocarla.

-Stricke 2!-grito, la gente comenzó a gritar de nuevo, las banderolas del equipo contrario se alzaban. Naruto estaba decepcionado con el mismo, giro su cabeza hacia su equipo, este lo miraba aun con aquella confianza que le pusieron en el principio. S e sentía mal por decepcionarlos a ellos también.

-Naruto yo sé que tu puedesss!-grito la pelirrosa fuertemente-No te rindas!-el chico la quedo mirando sorprendido, luego le dedico una sonrisa a la chica y se giró hasta el lanzador del otro equipo dedicándole una mirada de superioridad.

-Vamos lanza la otraaa!-grito el rubio, el otro chico no se dejó esperar y se la lanzo, El rubio movió rápidamente el bate y le pego duramente a la pelota lanzándola lejos de allí. La gente se quedó en silencio, incluso el mismo chico se quedó parado allí.

-Corrre Naruto correee!-grito la pelirrosa, haciendo reaccionar al chico. Naruto comenzó a correr por todos los puntos del campo , mientras que el otro chico buscaba la pelota, ambos estaban parejos, Naruto corrió rápidamente y llego hasta el final, arrastrándose un poco por la tierra. Todos los del equipo de Garaa saltaron desde sus asientos y la gente gritaba canciones de victoria. Los chicos se reunieron en medio, los fanáticos y amigos también, comenzando a felicitarlos. El rubio estaba en medio de todo ese mar de personas aglomeradas, hasta que fue jalado fuertemente del brazo y sacado rápidamente del lugar.

-Sakura!-dijo el chico un poco sorprendido

-Ven vámonos, ya no queda mucho tiempo-decía la chica mientras emprendía camino al estadio, Naruto solo la siguió.

Llegaron allí rápidamente, pudieron notar que no había personas allí afuera , lo que quería decir que ya había pasado la alerta y el juego había empezado. Entraron por una de las puertas, Sakura acompaño a Naruto hacia los vestidores y le entrego su uniforme para que se cambiara.

-Me imagino que el juego no habrá tardado mucho en empezar –dijo Sakura dirigiéndose hacia la cancha con el rubio.

-Sí creo, pero vamos más rápido-le decía el, acelerando más el paso para encontrarse con su equipo. Una vez llegaron hasta ellos , Kiva y Lee recibieron a Naruto de la misma manera en que Kankuro lo hizo en el otro lugar.

-Idiotaaa!-Gritaba el castaño-Donde te habías metido?, pensaba que ya no vendrías!

-Naruto, llegasss tarde, no tenías preocupados!-decía Lee , mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas-Pensé que nos habías abandonado.

-Jamás los abandonaría chicos, somos un equipo no lo recuerdan?-les decía el mostrándoles una típica sonrisa suya.

-Imbecillll!-dijeron ambos al unísono dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Comenzó a sonar un silbato, ya era la hora el juego iba a empezar.

-Bueno chicos, el juego ya va a empezar así que les deseo lo mejor-decía la chica mientras abrazaba a Lee y a Kiva.

-Gracias Sakura-dijeron ambos comenzando a correr para la cancha.

-Bien al parecer, aquí también tendré que dar el todo por el todo-decía el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

-Si eso parece-le decía la chica

-ahhhhh….. que se va a hacer, ganaremos!-dijo el levantando su puño en señal de convicción.

-Lo sé-decía ella, acercándose a él y abrazándolo fuertemente, el chico se quedó sorprendido, ella se aleja y lo toma por los hombros-Te deseo la mejor suerte Naruto.

-Gracias-dijo el mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la cancha junto con los demás.

El juego empezó otra vez . El rubio dio todo de sí , aun a pesar de que estaba cansado y sus fuerzas estaban a la mitad. Su equipo lo apoyaba, Kiva Y lee hacían las jugadas que su líder les había mandado a hacer. Y en una de esas meten el gol tan deseado y que tanto habían buscado. Todo el estadio se levantó. El equipo corrió a abrazar al rubio y alzarlo por los hombros. Naruto estaba ,más que contento, dos victorias en un solo día. Los patrocinadores del campeonato les entregaron sus medallas respectivas a cada uno de ello y luego como era de esperarse le entrgo la copa del primer lugar al rubio. La gente tomaba fotos, pero para ser más específicos, Kushina con su esposo no paraban de tomarle fotos a su hijo con la copa en mano.

Naruto se separó de sus amigos y de la gente que estaba allí, para dirigirse hacia una pelirrosa que estaba apartada de todo ese grupo. La chica al verlo le dedico una sonrisa , este se la devolvió, mientras iba hacia ella.

-Ganaste-le hablo la pelirrosa-que alegría!

-Sí, pensé que ya no podría, estaba cansado-le decía el rascándose la cabeza-pero aquí me ves, somos los ganadores!

-El esfuerzo valió la pena, gracias Naruto-le decía la chica mostrándose agradecida.

-Tu tampoco te rendiste, siempre estuviste allí e hiciste que yo tampoco me diera por vencido , gracias por todo pequeña-le decía el con cariño mientras acariciaba la cabeza de ella.

-"pequeña"-pensó ella

-"_Siempre me das fuerzas, a tu lado me siento tan feliz, jamás haces que me dé por vencido pequeña"-_ Vino un pequeño recuerdo a su mente, su cuerpo se tensó por completo y un escalofrió la recorrió entera

-Sakura, vamos a la celebración?-preguntaba el chico

-….. – ella aún seguía en sus pensamientos

-Sakura, me oyes?

-…. – seguía aun sin responder

-Sakuraaaa-paso su mano por la cara de ella, haciéndola reaccionar

-que... si, que decías?-decía ella mirándola un tanto nerviosa

-mmm decía, si es que me quieres acompañar a la celebración?-pregunto el mirándola curioso

-a-aa….. me siento un poco cansada, Naruto, lo siento-le decía ella disculpándose.

-Oh no te preocupes, de seguro él bebe, quiere que su mami descanse, así que no hay que contradecirlo-le decía el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

-Sí, no hay-dijo tocándose la barriga, luego miro al rubio- disfruta la celebración Naruto te lo mereces

-AHHH! Tratare-dijo el botando un suspiro-si es que mi familia no lo arruina primero-dijo el preocupado.

-Jajaja. Bueno disfruta todo lo que puedas, antes de que tu familia lo arruine-le decía ella riéndose

-Siiiii lo hare-le decía el

-Ya ahora adiós, nos vemos el lunes-le decía ella acercándose a el y despidiéndose , el rubio hizo lo mismo y luego se fue hacia donde se encontraban su familia y sus amigos. Sakura lo vio alejarse.

-"_Nunca te alejes de mí, no soportaría estar solo otra vez, pequeña"_

Se sobresaltó de nuevo, otra vez pasaba lo mismo. Tenía que ir a su casa rápidamente, tal vez el cansancio la estaba afectando. Tenía que aceptarlo, pero, tanto así la afectaba, que la hacía evocar recuerdos involuntarios?. NO esperaría más , emprendió un paso rápido hacia su hogar. Tenía que sacarse esas cosas de sus cabeza.

_**Ooooo N&S ooooO **_

_**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA, AL FIN LO SUBI, AUNQUE AUN SIGO PENSANDO " TANTO TIEMPO PARA ESTO?, NO PUDISTE HACER ALGO MEJOR?", SI, ESA PREGUNTA ME ESTA CASTIGANDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS. AHHHHHH GRACIAS POR LO COMENTARIOS EN VERDAD, MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIASSSS!. PROMETO SOLEMNEMENTE PONER LA CONTINUACION LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE, DE VERAS. Y BIEN ESTE CAP SE LO DEDICO A MIS AMIGOS DEL " COMI-TE POKO FLORO" (NOMBRE MAS RARO NO PODRIAN PONER) SIN ELLOS NADA DE ESTO HUBIESE SIDO POSIBLE, EN EL LADO DE QUE ME ECHARON ANIMOS. BIEN BIEN GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAP, DEJEN COMENTS Y SEE YOU LATER.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 6: " Verdades, sorpresas y confusiones"**_

Si, esa era la peor situación del mundo, como había llegado hasta ahí ,ni ella misma lo sabía. Pero lo que si sabía era que todo, toooodo, era culpa del rubio, quien lo mando a abrir la boca, en ese momento, tal vez el no estaría muriendo en manos de su padre, si él hubiese sabido mantener la boca cerrada. Suspiro, todo ese día las cosas les habían salido mal a ambos.

Algo sonó fuertemente, "maldición", se dijo a si misma mientras corría hacia los dos hombres que se encontraban en la sala de su casa. Tenía que separarlos, el rubio comenzaba a ponerse azul, lo que era mala señal. Desde cuando había comenzado toda esta tragedia?

Flash Back

**El día comenzó normal en la escuela. Los alumnos caminaban, dirigiéndose a sus clases y nuestros dos chicos, se encontraban sentados juntos en la carpeta, estaban en la clase de ciencias de la vida, pero el profesor aun no llegaba y el salón se llenaba poco a poco.**

**-Vaya, que agotador fue, créeme que dormí por casi todo un día- decía el rubio cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.**

**-Si me lo imagino, mira que incluso yo que no había hecho nada termine cansada-le decía la chica señalándose.**

**-Oye, me quedo la intriga , de cómo fue que hiciste eso de la alarma?-pregunto curioso el rubio acercándose a ella. Sakura solo soltó una sonrisa traviesa.**

**-Oh… bueno use unos truquitos míos -decía ella cruzándose de brazos**

**-Dímelos pss-le rogaba Naruto-prometo no decírselo a nadie**

**-Ok!. Use a una de tus fanáticas!-le decía ella normal, el la miro incrédulo.**

**-Una de mis fanáticas?-confundido-como es eso?, explicate!**

**-Bien la explicación es muy fácil, así que , ya que?-decia ella levantando los hombros despreocupadamente, el chico la quedo mirando levantando una ceja- Como no se puede acceder a esa alarma, luego de aquel incidente que hubo hace unos años, tuve que idear un plan que me permitiera burlar a esos molestos guardias. Al principio no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer, hasta que vi a una de tus fanáticas pasar por la puerta sin entrada, lo único que hice fue gritar que alguien se había colado sin autorización y los guardias fueron detrás de ella, lo que me dio la oportunidad de poder acceder a aquella dichosa alarma, apretarla y salir corriendo en tu búsqueda.**

**-Eso que hiciste fue…. Fue un poco cruel-le decía el chico con una sonrisa torcida.**

**-Si lo sé, por eso tome tu camiseta y se la puse en su casillero-decía ella tranquilamente, al rubio le entro un tic en el ojo.**

**-Sakura, no será aquella que estaba en mi bolsa no?-pregunto el nerviosamente.**

**-Sí, si esa era, por?-pregunto ella inocentemente**

**-es-esa era mi camiseta de la suerrrrrrteeeeeeeee!-dijo el chico mientras unas lágrimas aparecían en su rostro-PORQUE, SAKURA POR QUE DIOSSSSSS , PORQUEEEEEE?-decía tirándose al suelo y elevando sus brazos al cielo. La chica lo miro con una gota en la frente.**

**-No seas exagerado-le dijo ella-Ni que fuera para tanto , la puedes reemplazar.**

**-NOOOOO, ERA MIA JAJAAAAA-decía el aun lamentándose de su suerte-PORQUEEEEEEE?**

**-Uishhhhh, ya cállate!-le decía ella tratando de taparle la boca, pero el chico estaba inconsolable-Te haría sentir mejor, si te dijera que, en mi casa tengo una camiseta autografiada por Messi- Las lágrimas de rubio pararon y se reemplazaron por una mirada atenta.**

**-Eso es cierto?-pregunto, la chica asintió, una sonrisa se formó en todo su rostro- AHHHHHH! Por eso te quiero, Sakuraaaa!-le decía mientras la abrazaba.**

**-Tu a-amor me q-quema-le decía ella tratando de separarse de el**

**-Oh! lo siento-dijo el apenado, la soltó y volvió a acomodarse en su sitio-Oye Sakura y cómo te va en tu investigación?-pregunto curioso, mirándola de reojo**

**-Mal!-contesto ella de frente, el chico la miro confundido-Ninguna de ellas es, me tome el trabajo de verlas una por una , pero no, ninguna.**

**-mmm… ya veo-decía el**

**-Y tu investigador , cómo vas?-le pregunto ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano.**

**-Pssss…. Estamos iguales-dijo el botando un suspiro, la chica solo sonreía al mirarlo, el voltio a verla- Pero dejaríamos de estarlo, si la implicada me soltara más información.**

**-Jamás!-decía ella segura, dedicándole otra sonrisa al chico.**

**-Y a me lo imaginaba-decía el cerrando los ojos derrotado.**

**-Bienn alumnos!-dijo el profesor que entraba apresurado al salón-Siento la tardanza, pero ya que estoy aquí empecemos las clases**

**-Que bien-dijeron todos fingidamente, el profesor hizo como que no escucho nada.**

**-Bueno, la clase de hoy tratara, sobre la responsabilidad paternal-todos quedaron mirando con cara de "no entendí nada"- Si sé que algunos dirán, que es eso?, y para enseñarles exactamente que es voy a darles una pequeña tarea.**

**-Ni bien llega y ya deja tarea profesor- se quejó un alumno-Es que es tan importante?**

**-Sí, es muy importante esto, ya que este trabajo demostrara, cuan responsables son como, futuros padres, créeme que el día que tengas tu hijo me lo agradecerás-le decía el profesor serio, mientras que sacaba una caja de su escritorio.**

**-maldición, esta clase no se tratara de…- decía Sakura mientras comenzaba a hundirse en sus asiento.**

**-Chicos, miren atentamente a su compañero de al lado, porque desde este dia, están oficialmente comprometidos, serán pareja por toda esta semana y cuidaran y atenderán a sus pequeños retoños-decia alegre, mientras habría la caja y sacaba pequeños huevos de esta.**

**-QUEEEEEEE!-grito todo el salón.**

**-Siiiiiii, cuidaran de estos huevos por una semana, los cuidaran y trataran como si fueran sus propios hijos-le decia el profesor explicándoles- Eso les enseñara a ser mas reponsables, "a los que no lo son", a ser mas atentos , "a los que no lo son", a saber escuchar, "a los que no lo hacen" y también a saber hablar y no dañar, " a los que hablan cualquier porquería vulgar"**

**-"Me las está mandando a mi"-pensaba Sakura encogida en su asiento, "Porque solo a mi Dioss?, por qué?"**

**-Muy bien, les daré los huevos, al momento en que me los vuelvan a entregar no deben estar dañados y mucho menos cambiados, me daré cuenta de ello ya que firme cada uno de ellos, con tinta indeleble, así nada de timos ok?-le decía el profesor notoriamente contento-Muy bien la pareja de la primera carpeta vengan aquí a recoger su huevo.**

**-Es extremadamente paradójico, no crees?-le decía el rubio riéndose, la chica solo le dirigió una mirada seria-Vas a cuidar a un bebe de mentira, cuando dentro de poco tendrás que cuidar a uno real. Realmente da mucha gracia.**

**-Pues yo no lo veo nada gracioso, es más parece que hasta el profesor me mandara esas indirectas a mi!-le decía la chica cruzándose de brazos, el rubio solo rio .**

**-Oh vamos Sakura!, al menos esto tiene un lado bueno-le decia el chico apoyando sus brazos en la carpeta.**

**-Dime ps , cuál es?**

**-Yo seré el papá esta vez-decía el chico riéndose, pero luego recibió un golpe en la cabeza- AUCHHH!**

**-Por hablar estupideces, en el momento menos deseado, Imbécil!-le decía ella volteando su cara molesta hacia otro lado.**

**-La pareja de al fondo, venga a recoger su huevo-les decía el profesor a Sakura y Naruto, ambos se pararon y se dirigieron hacia el escritorio del profesor-Bien aquí tienen-les dijo entregándoles el pequeño huevo, Sakura lo recibió.**

**-Cuanto nos pondrá por esto?-pregunto la chica alzando una ceja**

**-Mientras menos daños tenga, su puntaje será un veinte-les decía el profesor-pero si lo veo con algún daño o simplemente me doy cuenta que lo han cambiado, su puntaje será "cero".**

**-mmm…. Me parece bien-le decía el rubio conforme, la chica solo volteo los ojos y se dirigió a su asiento, Naruto la seguía.**

**-Esto, es un ascoo!-decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en ellos.**

**-JEJEJEJE Sakura mira!-le decía el rubio contento, mostrándole a la chica al huevo, pero con una cara dibujada- no es bonito?, hay que ponerle un nombre-decía el emocionado, la chica solo lo miro exrtraña.**

**-Zopenco!-decía ella volviendo a ocultar su cabeza entre sus brazos.**

**-Ese no es un nombre bonito-decia el-que tal si le ponemos.. mmmm , no sé , RAMEN?-se escuchó un fuerte caída.**

**-Ese no es un nombreeee!-grito la chica dándole un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.**

**-Es que tengo hambre y no se me ocurrio otra cosa-le decia naruto sobándose la cabeza-Dame tu un mejor nombre haberrr?**

**-mmmm esteee…. –pensaba ella-…. Que tal Zero?**

**-Zero?-decía el chico levantando una ceja-Porque Zero?**

**-Porque "Zero" es lo que nos vamos a sacar, si no agarras el huevo ahoraaa!-decía Sakura señalándole al RUBIO, que el huevo se estaba rodando. Naruto lo cogió rápidamente, justo antes de que se callera por la carpeta. **

**-Zero, es un excelente nombre-decia el chico riéndose nerviosamente, sus manos temblaban. Sakura solo asintió, riéndose de la misma manera.**

**-Seee!**

_**Ooooo N&S ooooO**_

**El tiempo había avanzado, ya estaban al final del día y solo faltaban unos minutos para terminar la escuela. Sakura había decidido hacerse cargo del huevo, ya que en manos de Naruto de seguro ya hubiesen tenido cero desde hacía rato. Ahora que ella lo recordaba, el nombre que le habían puesto a su pequeño pedazo era Zero, como sería entonces el nombre que ella le pondría a su hijo, no lo había pensado, pero era una gran oportunidad para buscar uno, no?**

**-mmm…. Al menos esta tarea sirve de algo, no lo crees así, mini me?-decía Sakura preguntándole a su estómago-Me pregunto que seras, porque si eres mujer, estas fregada, porque no sé qué nombre ponerte y si eres hombre ps… IGUAL-dijo botando un suspiro de frustración. "que imaginativa eres Sakura", se regañaba ella misma. **

**El timbre toco lo que señalaba que era el fin de las clases, Sakura se levantó de su asiento ,tomo el huevo y sus cosas, para dirigirse a sacar, unos papeles de su casillero. Mientras caminaba rumbo a este lugar alguien la intercepto sorpresivamente.**

**-SAKURAAA!-gritaba el rubio contento, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola tambalearse, tanto así que el huevo salió de sus manos. La muchacha trataba de atraparlo con sus manos pero se le resbalaba, hasta que por fin pudo tomarlo , sin que este haya resultado dañado. Suspiro aliviada, pero luego le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio al chico.**

**-Tu IDIOTAAA!-decía ella rechinando los dientes**

**-Lo siento Sakura solo quería sorprenderte-le decía el levantando ambos brazos **

**-Grrrr… no vez que se pudo Caerrrr!-gritaba ella-cuando dejaras de ser tan descuidado Ka….. –Se quedó callada, casi había estado a punto de cometer un grave error, se corrigió rápidamente –Naruto!**

**-Pero , ya dije que lo siento Sakuraaaa-le decía el chico, haciendo un puchero.**

**-Sabes , mejor vamos saliendo ya-le decía ella, señalándole la salida y caminando hasta ella , Naruto la seguía detrás "que rayos fue eso?", pensaba .**

**Llegaron hasta afuera y se pararon para esperar al bus que los llevarías hasta sus casas. Sakura se apoyó en el poste que decía parada de autobuses, y comenzó a guardar al pequeño huevo que tenía en las manos.**

**-Y cómo vamos a hacer?-le preguntaba el rubio, la chica solo levanto una ceja, no había entendido-que, qué es lo que vamos a hacer con el pequeño zero?**

**-Ah!.. Bueno lo llevare a mi casa y lo cuidare yo-le decía Sakura mientras volvía a hacer lo que hacía.**

**-Ambos somos los responsables, de cuidarlo Sakura-le decía el chico seriamente-Además es la nota de ambos, no sería justo.**

**-Solo le diré al profesor que los dos lo cuidamos y ya , nada más-Le decía Sakura tranquilamente.**

**-No quiero, yo también quiero cuidarlo-dijo el rubio un tanto fastidiado-quiero tener al bebe!.**

**-Como si fueras el papá, es un huevo Naruto, no un bebe, solo lo metemos a la refrigeradora, para que no se malogre , esperamos el tiempo que dura la tarea y listo, nos sacamos un veinte-le explicaba ella.**

**-Acaso meterías a tu hijo a una refrigeradoraaa!-dijo el indignado.**

**-ES UN HUEVOOO!-gritaba ella molesta-NO LLORA, NO SE ENSUCIA Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE NO ES HUMANOOO!**

**-Es nuestro bebeee!-decía el rubio, cerrando los puños- quiero cuidarlo! Quiero cuidarlo! Quiero cuidarlo y quiero cuidarloooo!-gritaba el , haciendo que las personas que pasaban por allí los miraran como locos. Sakura se avergonzó y tapo rápidamente con su mano la boca del chico.**

**-Yaaa está bien lo cuidarasss!-decía ella molesta, el rubio se tranquilizó y ella aparto sus manos de él.**

**-Dirás lo cuidaremos-decía el haciendo énfasis en la palabra. La pelirrosa solo soltó un bufido**

**-ya está bien, lo cuidaremos-decía arrastrando la frase dicha. Naruto junto sus manos emocionado, mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños saltos- a veces tus actitudes me parecen tan "raras"-susurraba la chica.**

**-mmmm…. Dime donde es tu casa y a qué horas debo ir?-decía el rubio serio, mientras la pelirrosa lo miraba sorprendida y confundida.**

**-Perdón!, acaso dijiste que irías a mi casa?-pregunto ella alzando una ceja.**

**-Claro que si, como crees que lo llevaría a mi casa, seria para que termine siendo una tortilla o parte de una torta-decía el rubio explicándole-además él bebe solo se sentiría seguro a tu lado y de paso quiero conocer tu casa-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.**

**-Que GRAN explicación-decia ella sarcástica**

**-Jaja así soy yo, siempre dando grandes explicaciones, pero no te me desvíes del tema-le decia el mirándola fijamente-dime donde es tu casa?.**

**-bueno ps…. Mira haya viene el autobús!-decía la chica señalando la movilidad y dirigiéndose hacia ella, pero Naruto la detuvo y la miro seriamente, la chica solo dio un suspiro- Está bien, mira toma este mismo bus, baja en la tercera parada, que yo te voy a estar esperando, me entiendes?**

**-Claro-decía el mostrando una sonrisa-pero estaras allí no?**

**-Seee seee-le decía ella desviando su mirada-estare allí a las 5, ni más ni menos Naruto- el chico solo asintió y dejo que Sakura tomara su bus. Estaba contento, al fin podría conocer la casa de la pelirrosa, se preguntaba como seria su familia, seria acaso casi tan loca como la suya?. Lo más probable era que no lo fuera, ya que al parecer Sakura era una persona muy cuerda y sarcástica y un poco aburrida y violenta, muy violenta, descuidada y despistada y…..etc. Rayos! Como seria la familia de Sakura?**

**Oooo N&S ooooO**

"**Uyyyy! Ese idiota, como se atrevió, pero las más idiota soy yo, por aceptar " decía la chica, mientras tomaba de una sola cargada el montón de ropa por lavar que tenía en su cuarto. Salió de su cuarto para dirigirse hacia la lavandería a depositar todo ese montón de ropa. Una vez lo hizo cogio una escoba para barrer su cuarto, justo en esos momentos pasaba Tsunade.**

**-Veo que estas arreglando tu habitación-decía la mujer sorprendida, la chica solo le dirigió una de sus tan peculiares miradas-Quien va a venir Sakura?**

**-Que te hace creer, que porque arreglo mi habitación , alguien tiene que venir?-le decia ella fastidiada.**

**-Eres floja y en todos los años que llevo conociéndote, se que nunca has arreglado tu habitación a menos que alguien fuese a venir-decía la mujer tranquilamente apoyándose a la pared-Incluso hubo un tiempo en la que tu habitación para limpia a cada rato.**

**-Si hubo un tiempo-decía ella secamente-pero ya paso, y si, no te equivocas alguien va a venir.**

**-Y quién es?-pregunto la mujer curiosa**

**-Es un amigo del colegio, tenemos una tarea que nos dejó el profesor de ciencias, así que por lo que yo veo, esta no será su última visita-decia ella empezando a barrer su cuarto.**

**-Oh ya veo!, bueno entonces iré a preparar algo, tu padre llega dentro de poco, así que ambos tendremos el placer de conocer a tu "amigo"-le decía la mujer riéndose mientras se iba hacia la cocina.**

**-EYY! No me gusto como dijiste "amigo" Tsunade!-le reclamaba la chica desde su cuarto. La mujer solo reía.**

**Una vez termino de arreglar su cuarto, comenzó a cambiarse, ya eran las cuatro y media y caminar hasta el lugar acordado, la haría demorarse varios minutos mas. Busco sus zapatillas debajo de su cama pero no las encontró, estaba segura de haberlas dejado allí ayer se dijo, busco por toda la habitación pero nada, se estaba haciendo tarde. Donde estaban sus benditas zapatillas?**

**-1,2,3-decia una pequeña voz desde el pasillo-4,5,6 cuadraditos!-Decía la voz con emoción. Porque no lo había pensado antes, se decía ella, la única que toma sus cosas sin pedirlas, ella tenía sus zapatillas.**

**-Sketch!-la llamo Sakura. La niña entro al cuarto con una gran sonrisa en la boca-Donde has puesto mis zapatillas?**

**-mmm…de que zapatillas hablas hermana?-pregunto ella con fingida inocencia**

**-No te hagas la que no sabes de que te hablo, pequeño gremlin-le decía ella mirándola inquisitivamente.**

**-Es que no se …mmm aunque creo que sí, la he visto-decía ella llevándose un dedo hacia su mentón, fingiendo recordar.**

**-Dime donde las has visto-dijo seria Sakura.**

**-No sé , no recuerdo muy bien, tal vez si me dieras algo lo recordaría más-decía la pequeña con una sonrisa ladina. Sakura solo suspiro, su pequeña y estafadora hermana , siempre utilizaba esos métodos con ella y lo peor de todo siempre salía ganando.**

**-Te comprare tu dulce favorito, pero por favor dime donde están mis zapatillas!-le dijo la chica desesperada, la menor fue a sacar las zapatillas de su cuarto y se las dio a su hermana, que se las puso rápidamente, para luego salir corriendo de su casa.**

**Trato de mover lo más rápido que podía sus piernas, sabía que era tarde, todo por la culpa de su engendro del mal a la cual le tenía que comprar un dulce. Llego hasta la estación donde tenía que encontrar al chico y lo vio hay parado, mirando a todos lados buscándola, sintió un poco de pena por él lo había hecho esperar. Se acercó y lo toco del hombro.**

**-Naruto-dijo ella, el chico voltio mirándola aliviado.**

**-Pensé que había llegado tarde-le decía el-Salí de mi casa a las cuatro y media, pero el bus se demoró, cuando me di cuenta ya eran más de las cinco. Llegue y no te vi por lo que pensé que ya te habías ido.**

**-Ah.. Bueno las cosas no nos salieron tan bien a ambos-le decía ella cruzándose de brazos- mi hermana hizo que me demorara, así que recién acabo de llegar.**

**-Bien pero ya estamos aquí, así que vamos a tu casa-le decía el chico, Sakura asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar.**

**El trayecto hacia la casa, fue silencioso. Sakura estaba callada caminando tranquilamente, pero el rubio tenía sus energías a mil y explotaba por sus ganas de hablar, su cara misma lo hacía notar, la pelirrosa volteo su cabeza para verlo, el solo le dedico una mirada y una risa forzada, la chico volvió a mirar hacia adelante, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de burla. Sabía lo hiperactivo que era el chico y lo mucho que le incomodaba estar tranquilo o en silencio, por lo que no decía nada a propósito, castigándolo un poco, por lo que la había obligado, a que el fuera a la casa de ella.**

**Por fin llegaron a su casa. Naruto se quedó mirándola, era una casa de dos pisos hechos de madera y pintada enteramente de blanco. Sencilla, dijo para si mismo, Sakura tomo las llaves de sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta.**

**-Ya llegue!-aviso , haciendo pasar a Naruto, para luego asegurar la puerta.**

**-Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritaba su hermana mientras se abalanzaba hacia ella, la mayor la atrapo-Trajiste mis ….. quién eres? Quien es el hermana?-pregunto examinando al rubio.**

**-El es mi amigo, se llama Naruto, sketch-le decía la chica señalando al chico, Naruto solo movió su mano en señal de saludo-Idiota ella es mi hermana-la presento.**

**-Hola-saludo el nervioso, ante la mirada atenta de la niña.**

**-Hola-saludo ella, girando su rostro hacia otra dirección-Mamaaaaaa, Sakura a traído a otro de los inutilesssss!-decia la chica pasando la voz a su mama a Naruto y a Sakura les corrió una gota de sudor por la cabeza. **

**-Así que así llaman a tus amigos-le decia Naruto a Sakura bajito con una sonrisa torcida.**

**-ejejeje… así parece-decía ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.**

**-Ya llegooo!-decía una alegre Tsunade que salía presurosa de la cocina, que se aproximaba hacia los chicos-Hola, mi nombre, es Tsunade, soy la casi mama de Sakura-le saludo la mujer estirando su mano para saludar al chico.**

**-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, soy el amigo, pareja de trabajo de y también compañero de castigo de Sakura-le decía el contento, la chica le dio un fuerte y disimulado peñizco en la espalda-Auch! Porque?**

**-Compañero de Castigo?-preguntaba la mujer dirigiéndole una mirada confundida a la chica.**

**-No nada de eso, soy su compañera de aseo, no es asi NA-RU-TO**

**-No , no es cierto-le decía el chico, pero recibió otro fuerte peñisco de parte de la chica-SI, si es cierto.**

**-Oh, bien, bueno pasen a la sala, para que realicen su tareas-le decía la mujer, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.**

**-El huevo…mm, disculpa Zero está en la sala-le decía la chica conduciéndolo hacia ella. Naruto solo asintió.**

**-Tu casa es muy bonita Sakura-le decía el chico mirando todas las decoraciones de las paredes.**

**-Si es de un tipo estilo rustico-le decía ella-A Tsunade, le gusta asi, ella misma decora.**

**-Que si? Genial! Ya me gustaría que mi mama supiera decorar-decía el chico sonriendo-lamentablemente siempre es la odiosa de mi hermana la que tiene que hacerlo.**

**-Jajaja, pero no creas a veces me aburre tener que acompañar a la vieja, para que haga las compras de los materiales, hay definitivamente veríamos cuan odiosa es-el chico solo rio ante el comentario. Entraron a la sala.**

**-Ahhhh! Mi amado hijoooo!-decía el rubio corriendo y tomando al huevo que estaba sobre un pequeño cojincito rojo sobre la mesa. La chica solo lo miraba con una gota en la frente, al igual que la persona que estaba sentada en la mesa. **

**-Esssteee quién eres?-Decía un hombre de cabellos blancos, mientras miraba a Naruto levantando una ceja. El chico solo lo quedo mirando sorprendido y avergonzado, había notado recién su presencia.**

**-oh papá, no sabía que ya estabas aquí-le decía Sakura acercándose a saludarlo, el hombre recibió gustoso el saludo de su hija**

**-S-se..señor!-le saludo Naruto nerviosamente, el hombre voltio a verlo dirigiéndole una mirada seria, que hizo que Naruto se encrespara.**

**-Y él es?-decia dirigiéndose a su hija.**

**-Él es mi amigo, se llama Naruto ´pa-le decía la chica **

**-De donde es?**

**-Es del vecindario da abajo ´pa casi cerca a la escuela.**

**-mmmm…. Y es estudiante o ya termino?**

**-Es mi compañero de trabajo-le decía ella un poco irritada por las preguntas, se acercó al peliblanco y le susurró al oído-deja de hacer tantas preguntas y trata de ser más amable Jiraya.**

**-Está bien-decía el hombre arrastrando la frase-HoLAA NaRuTo!-lo saludaba con una gran sonrisa forzadamente fingida. El chico solo asintió nervioso.**

**-QuEriDo! VeO quE Ya ConOces Al amigo De SakUrA!-decía la rubia entrando con una bandeja en las manos.**

**-Sí , tengo el reciente gusto de conocerlo-dijo el hombre mirando dulcemente a su mujer .**

**-Bien , Naruto y yo iremos a mi cuarto-decía la chica tomando uno de los brownies que había hecho Tsunade-Tenemos tareas que hacer y horarios que repartir-Sakura empujaba al rubio en dirección a su habitación, pero fue detenida por el llamado de su papá.**

**-Espere un momento jovencita-dijo el hombre parándose de su asiento-Porque vas a hacer la tarea a tu cuarto?**

**-mmm… será porque allí hago mis cosas más tranquila y tengo la computadora y demás cosas a la mano?-decía la chica levantando sus hombros.**

**-Y porque mejor no lo haces aquí, puedes bajar tus cosas , además aquí en la sala hay mucho espacio-dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos.**

**-Jirayaaaa- decía la chica quejándose**

**-Vas a hacer la tarea aquí en la sala y punto-le dijo el serio-Naruto siéntate acá, yo ya termine de comer así que pueden utilizar la mesa- el chico solo asintió, no quería molestar al mayor. Sakura solo obedeció molesta ante la actitud de sus padre, el hombre solo sonrió gustoso**

**-Amor, ya vámonos, los chicos deben estudiar-decía la mujer jalando a su marido, ya que este aun quería quedarse un largo rato en la sala , para vigilarlos. Una vez se fueron ambos suspiraron tranquilos.**

**-Disculpa a mi padre, a veces se comporta como un tonto-Se disculpaba Sakura.**

**-No te preocupes Sakura, se puede decir que ya estoy acostumbrado-le decia el chico rascándose la cabeza, la chica solo le hizo una mueca.**

**-Bueno, dejemos eso de lado, aquí está tu hijo-le decía ella entregándole el huevo a Naruto-La verdad-dijo sentándose al lado del chico-Es que no sé porque armaste tanto alboroto por el huevo, solo lo vamos a cuidar, además venir hasta aquí es un tanto absurdo ya que, la verdad no tenemos nada que hacer más que ver a un estúpido huevo inerte, ni siquiera tenemos que resolver ejercicios Naruto, no te parece esto algo tonto?**

**-Te voy a resumir todo esto en dos palabras y espero que las entiendas bien-le decía el chico mientras le mostraba una sonrisa a medias- "QUERIA VERTE", nada más, OK?- La pelirrosa solo se sonrojo**

**-definitivamente, eres un tonto!-decía ella cruzándose de brazos y volteando su sonrojado rostro en otra dirección.**

**-Jajaja, no me equivoque al escogerte como amiga-le decía el apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, mientras veía y reía de la actitud de la chica.**

**-YA cállate , aburress!-le decía ella, aun mirando hacia otro lugar. EL CHICO SE RIO y asi pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que..**

**-Sakura, aunque finjas que no te importe, realmente tienes cierto interés en esta tarea , no es asi?-le pregunto el , la chica solo se giró a verlo.**

**-No lo sé, tal vez….. Esto solo es una tarea de clase, que si nos equivocamos , solo queda allí y cada uno sigue igual con su vida , porque simplemente es una tarea, pero….-**

**-Pero lo que te pasa ahora es diferente, no?-le dijo el mirándola comprensivamente, ella solo asintió.**

**-Yo…. A veces pienso que…. Tal vez si estoy preparada, pero… hay veces en que deseo que todo sea un sueño, que nada sea realidad, y cuando pienso que una mínima parte, por muy efímera que sea es realidad, siento un vacío, que no puedo explicar- le decía ella con la mirada perdida, Naruto solo la miraba- Es tonto pero así es, no sentía nada al principio, es más al enterarme, quería deshacerme de aquello que me estorbaba, pero el destino no lo quiso así, entonces pensé, en porque, no quería que fuera así?, me formule la pregunta por varios días, hasta que sentí que mi respuesta seria respondida, el día en que él bebe nazca. Con el pasar de este tiempo siento que mi pregunta está siendo respondida poco a poco, pero no del todo, no sé si me entiendas, pero en mi corazón, siento que esto pasa por algo, solo que no sé por qué?. Tengo la corazonada que el día del nacimiento, sabré la respuesta-le decía ella esto último mirándolo a los ojos**

**-Ten la seguridad de que así será Sakura, confía en aquello que sientes y no cambies de opinión, Yo estaré allí el día en que recibas tu respuesta-le decía el chico con una alegre sonrisa-**

**-Noooo asustarías a mi hijo con tu cara!-decía la chica para salir de ese ambiente que se había creado.**

**-Que cruel eres! Arruinas los momentos, sabes!-le decía el haciendo un puchero.**

**-no, no sabía-decía ella aun burlona**

**-Pzzz ahora sabessssss!**

**-ya Cállate y pásame a mi "hijo" –decía ella haciendo las comillas con los dedos**

**-No ,será para que le pegues esa personalidad arrolladora que tienes-le decía el chico tomando el huevo y protegiéndolo.**

**-Mira , que si serás fresco…. Pásame a mi hijo!-le decía la chica intentando tomar el huevo, Naruto lo puso detrás suyo.**

**-No seas egoísta, este bebe es mío, tú ya tienes el tuyo propio-le decía el sacándole la lengua.**

**-Que infantil eres, ese huevo también es mío, me obligaste a ser la madre, así que dámelo!**

**-Halla te lo doy , pero tu dame el tuyo-le decía el señalándole el estomago**

**-Pero no seas idiota, como te puedo dar a mi hijo, si todavía está aquí!-le decía mostrándole la barriga.**

**-A entonces no, pss-le decía el alejándole el huevo otra vez-tiene que ser un intercambio justo.**

**-Sabes que, páseme el huevo!-le decía ella tratando de quitárselo, pero el chico se movía rápido**

**-Dame algo que sea de igual valor-le decía el mostrando una sonrisa socarrona, la chica solo trataba de quitarle el huevo a toda costa.**

**-No, dame el huevo!-dijo alzándose para quitárselo, ya que el rubio lo había puesto en alto.**

**-Te lo doy, pero con la condición de que me dejes ser el padrino de tu hijo o en tu caso papa temporal, que dices?**

**-NOOO!-dijo con dificultad- Y te he dicho que no y no , es no!**

**-Ah ¡ entonces no te lo doy-le decía empujando un poco a la chica**

**-Dámelo!-le decía ella tratando de luchar con el poderoso brazo del rubio que le impedía acercarse al huevo.**

**-Di que aceptas que sea el "papá", Sakura**

**-Nooooo!**

**-Que pena, entonces no-le decía el con gesto ironico.**

**-Naruto, no me hagas reaccionarrr!-le decía ella apretando chirriando los dientes.**

**-Oh mira, se caeeee!-le decía el cogiendo al huevo con dos dedos **

**-NOOOOOO!-grito la chica asustada-acaso estás loco! Nos pondrán cero a ambos!**

**-si lo quieres salvar entonces solo lo tienes que decirrrrr- decía volviendo a poner esa sonrisa, que irritaba a la chica.**

**-Noo!-dijo ella **

**-….-el chico soltó el huevo un poco.**

**-NOOOOO! ESPERAAA!-le grito ella asustada- maldición, está bien acepto!, pero dame ese huevo- El rubio le paso el huevo y la chica lo cogió sobreprotectoramente**

**-SIIIIII SABIA QUE ACEPTARIASSSS-Decía el chico emocionado**

**-Que es lo que pasa?**

**-Soy el "papá" del hijo de Sakuraaaaa!-decía aun feliz**

**-Naruto,noo-dijo la chica bajito mientras miraba al rubio y a su estupefacto padre, que tenía la boca en el suelo, parado en la entrada de la sala.**

**De ahí en más todo sucedió rápidamente, de un momento a otro el padre de Sakura reacciono y corrió velozmente hacia el cuello de Naruto.**

**End flash Back**

-Papá detente!-gritaba la pelirrosa instando separar a su padre del chico

-Mal nacido! Como te atreviste a tocar mi bebe!-gritaba el hombre apretando más el agarre al cuello de Naruto, que no podía no hablar y su piel se estaba tornando azul.

-TSUNADEEEE!-gritaba la chica, llamando a la rubia para que la auxiliara. La rubia bajo rápidamente de las escaleras, para ver qué era lo que pasaba y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su marido matando al amigo de su hijastra.

-JIRAYA SUELTALOOOO!-le gritaba la mujer , mientras jalaba a su marido para que saliera de encima del chico.

-Papaaaaa!-gritaba la chica

Todos los sonidos se iban apagando poco a poco y comenzó a oscurecer. El rubio estaba viendo una extraña luz, que lo invitaba a seguirla, "hay voy, hay voy!", pensaba mientras se acercaba poco a poco hacia ella, una vez la atravesó, un extraño hombre de túnicas blancas y gran barba del mismo color que la túnica lo residió, parado en una enorme reja hecha de oro.

-_Y tú qué haces aquí?-pregunto el viejo_

_-No lo sé…. Hace un rato me estaban ahorcando y ahora estoy aquí-decia el chico señalando el lugar._

_-Ya vete, vete, vete-lo empujaba_

_-eyy!, no me empuje-decía Naruto un poco fastidiado-le he dicho que no meeeeeeee…- pero no pudo terminar ya que lo habían empujado fuera del paraíso- auxilioooooo!_

_-Mocoso idiota, adelantando su hora-decía el viejo, para luego volver donde estaba._

-Auxiliooooooo!-Grito el chico asustado, mientras miraba a todos lados. Ya no estaba en la sala, puesto que podía sentir la comodidad y suavidad del colchón de la cama, además de que podía ver pósteres pegados y dibujos pintados en la pared. Estaba en una habitación, pero de quién?

-Estas en mi habitación Naruto-le decía la chica , que estaba sentada a su costado

-Que fue lo que paso?-pregunto el chico llevándose una mano a su cuello le dolía.

-Bueno….. veras, mi padre se enteró de que estoy embarazada-le decía ella haciendo una ligera mueca.

-Que recién?-pregunto el chico

-Si…. Bueno, estuvo bien lo que ocurrió porque me permitió explicarle mi situación, aunque no se reservaron sus comentarios-decía esto último fastidiada-pero bien, estas vivo y eso es lo que importa.

-Que paso? Y que comentaron?

-Jiraya te ahorco tanto que perdiste la conciencia, Tsunade lo aparto de ti y te dio primeros auxilios, luego una vez que vieron que estabas fuera de peligro, te trajeron hasta mi habitación hasta que despertaras, lo que en tus momentos de inconciencia le dio oportunidad a mi padre, para conversar conmigo-le decía ella suspirando agotada.

-Y cuáles fueron los dichosos comentarios que dijeron?

-es necesario?-dijo ella un poco avergonzada, el chico asintió-bueno dijeron, que fue una sorpresa, y que esperaban que hubiese sido algo peor , como si estuviese drogándome o robando, no esperaban que estuviera embarazada y menos con el carácter que tengo… ya te lo dije , contento?

-…..ahhhh si estoy contento-le decía el aun con risitas

-Ya cállate-le decía ella haciendo un mohín.

El Rubio se hecho sobre la almohada, nuevamente y cerró los ojos. La pelirrosa solo lo quedo mirando, para luego repetir la misma acción que este. Una vez echados los dos , tocaron la puerta, la chica se paró y abrió.

-Papá-dijo ella sorprendida

-Sakura, vengo a hablar con los dos-le dijo el hombre cerrando la puerta y mandando a la chica a que se sentase. El rubio ni bien sintió la voz del hombre se paró rápidamente y se puso al lado de Sakura.

-S-señorr-dijo Naruto nerviosamente

-Naruto-le decia Jiraya seriamente- vengo a disculparme por lo que te hice, mi hija ya me conto todo y siento mucho la confusión que surgió. Casi pude matarte y sé que si no quieres aceptar mis disculpas está bien….

-No señor, acepto sus disculpas, en verdad-le decía el chico-usted solo estaba protegiendo a Sakura, yo haría lo mismo si se diera el caso.

-Gracias-le dijo el agradecido, luego desvió su mirada a la de su hija-ya me has dicho todo Sakura y sé que pensaras que estoy decepcionado, y si en cierta parte lo estoy, decepcionado de que ya no puedas lograr aquellos objetivos que tenías, pero no pienses que por eso te juzgo, yo no lo hago, porque tú eres mi hija y te amo Sakura.

-Papá-decía ella conmovida, mientras iba y abrazaba a su papá-yo también te amo papá- Naruto solo contemplo la imagen enternecido.

-Tienes un papá genial Sakura-le decia el, la chica solo lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa

-Eyy jovencito!-le dijo Jiraya al chico- quisiera pedirte un favor-le pidió, Naruto solo lo escuchaba atento-quisiera que cuidaras de mi hija en la escuela, las cosas ya no serán igual para ella, así que necesitara de mucha ayuda y yo no podre estar con ella todo el tiempo, si pudieras quisiera que me hicieras ese único favor.

-No había necesidad de decirlo señor, he estado cuidando a Sakura desde el día que nos hicimos amigos, no pretendo dejarla sola, mucho menos ahora-

-Gracias-le dijo el hombre-pero el hecho de que la cuides, no será tampoco el hecho de que pretendas algo con ella, me oyess!-recalco bien esa última frase.

-Señor, si señor-decía Naruto nervioso.

-Ya Papá-le decia ella mientras se reía -Naruto ya vámonos es tarde y de seguro tus papas están preocupados.

-Y a donde te vas tu señorita?-le pregunto el peliblanco

-psss a dejarlo en la parada?

-No tú te quedas, Naruto ven que yo te llevo- le decía el hombre mientras abría la puerta- te espero abajo.

-Parece que no me dejara ir-le decía ella mientras metía sus manos al bolsillo

-Si eso parece

-Bien ps hasta mañana-le decía ella acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla. El chico se sonrojo.

-h-hasta mañana-le decía el saliendo de la habitación. Una vez salió, la pelirrosa cerro su cuarto y se recostó en la puerta.

-"mentir de esa manera no está bien, Sakura y más si es a ambos que se preocupan por ti"

**Ooooo N&S ooooO**

Paso una semana desde aquel incidente. Sakura y Naruto entregaron el huevo sano y salvo, aunque casi hubo un asesinato, ya que a él rubio casi lo rompe en su intento de imitar un pase famoso, de un jugador de futbol americano. Tan idiota no podría serrrr!, pensaba la pelirrosa mientras golpeaba brutalmente al rubio para descargarse toda el susto que le había causado, pero lo bueno es que ambos pudieron entregarlo entero al final.

Ahora ambos se dirigían hacia Psicología muy a su pesar, ya que Kakashi los estaba esperando allí. Les había estado mandando notas a los chicos, pero al estar tan encerrados por sus cosas no le habían hecho caso, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de usar medidas desesperadas para que notaran su existencia. Si, medidas absolutamente desesperadas….

Flash back

**-Por favorrrrrrrr!**

**-Nooooo!-decía la pelirrosa mientras arrastraba su pierna, que era sujetada fuertemente por el hombre.**

**-Por favorrrrrrr!-le decia el aferrándose más a su agarre**

**-Ya le dije que nooooo!-gritaba ella molesta, arrastrando con más fuerza la pierna.**

**-si no vienes, te castigareee!**

**-Hágalo, ahora estoy ocupada-le decía ella seria siguiendo con su camino.**

**-cuando termines vendrás?-pregunto Kakashi haciendo ojitos.**

**-No lo sé?**

**-ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven, ven ,VEN, VEN, VEN,VENNNNNNNN!-Gritaba el, Sakura solo se tapaba los oídos**

**-Está bien, maldición! Lo hareeee!, ahora suélteme!-decía ella irritada, el hombre solo sonrió y la soltó.**

**-Muyyyy biennn, te espero el lunes, pásale la voz a Naruto, ok?-decía el mientras se despedía de la chica y se encaminaba a su oficina. Sakura solo echaba humo de la cabeza.**

**End flash Back**

Se pararon ante la puerta de psicología, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos quería entrar .Naruto dio un gran suspiro y abrió la puerta.

-PUMMMM!-se escuchó el sonido en aquella habitación, la pelirrosa apenas y pudo reaccionar a lo que había pasado.

-Que es lo que….. –decía ella confundida.

-Tu estúpido arroganteeee, como te atreviste a tocar a mi muñecaaaaaaa!-le gritaba el hombre mientras apretaba fuertemente el pescuezo del rubio

-Y-YO….AGHHH , YO NOOO-decía el rubio tratando de sacárselo de encima

-Embarazaste a mi bebeeeeeeee!-le decía el apretándole más. Sakura y el aun asfixiado rubio se sorprendieron

-Cómo es que usted sabe?-le pregunto la chica mientras se acercaba a el y lo tomaba por los cabellos para que la mirara-Digame, como es que usted sabeee?

-Sakuraaaaaaaa!-le decía el, abalanzándose sobre ella-Mi pequeñaaa, ese pervertido te hizo algo?-le decía el mirando a Naruto en reprimenda, el chico solo alzo una ceja mientras se tocaba el cuello-Aunque eso es un poco tonto, ya que estas embarazada.

-Me va a decir, como es que lo sabe?-dijo ella apartándose del hombre

-Ummmmmm… me entere porrr….mmmm aaa..Garaa?-dijo el esto último bajito y en forma de pregunta.

-Ajaaa! yo sabiaaa que no se podía confiar en el-decía el rubio parándose rápidamente-Te lo dijeeee

-La verdad no , Naruto-le dijo la chica, Naruto solo se calló-sabía que esta tranquilidad no iba a durar tanto.

-Bien, pero no te amargues con el Sakura, no es su culpa, lo dijo son querer, no es culpable-le decía el hombre excusando al pelirrojo- E l que verdaderamente , es culpable es ellll!-grito de nuevo para abalanzarse sobre el rubio

-p-por..q-que so-soy culpable! Sa-sakuraaa!-decía desesperado el rubio, se quedaba sin aire

- E l no me emabarazooo- decía ella normal- Y ya deje de hacer ese papel ridículo, que ni mi papa lo hizo-el hombre lo soltó y comenzó a arreglarse sus ropas.

-Esta biennnn-

-Argghh!... parece que todo el mundo tiene una cierta fijación con mi cuello-decia fastidiado el rubio sobándose el cuello.

-Entonces quién?-pregunto curioso Kakashi- quien fue?

-Eso a usted no le interesa, bueno pasemos a otro tema-dijo ella acercándose a una silla y sentándose en ella-El otro día me rogo para que viniera, bien , ya estoy aquí, que es lo que desea?

-Oh bueno, lo que yo, quería era darles una linda sorpresita a ambos-decía Kakashi juntando sus manos.

-Sorpresa?-pregunto el rubio-y de que se trata esa sorpresa?

-Ah bueno puesss….. entra aquí Garaa -decía el hombre llamando al pelirrojo que entro por la puerta.

-Garaa?-decía asombrada Sakura

-Hola Sakura-le decía el pelirrojo amablemente- Narutooo-Saludo con desgano

-Que hace el aquí?-pregunto confundido el rubio

- Garaa que es lo que haces aquí?-pregunto la pelirrosa

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, Kakashi me mando a llamar hace un rato, pero no me dijo por qué?-explico. El hombre llamo la atención de los tres, haciendo sonar la mesa

-Bien chicos, sé que están confundidos, del hecho de porque los llame, pero ahora se los voy a explicar-Los tres lo miraron atentamente-Desde el día de hoy, Garaa pertenecerá a nuestro grupo, es decir, que será su nuevo compañero de castigo.

-QUEEEEEE?-gritaron los dos jóvenes a la vez. Kakashi se tapó las orejas.

-pero, dígame porque?-pregunto alterado Garaa

-Si porque?-lo secundo Naruto.

-Por qué Garaa cometió una falta, hace ya un tiempo, falta que puse de lado aquella vez, pero que no puede pasar inadvertida-le dijo serio el psicólogo, Garaa comprendió a lo que se refería -así que está bajo mi custodia ahora.

-No, usted no puede hacer eso, suficiente tuve con el cuándo me uní al equipo, como para tener que soportarlo ahora por todo el año, no, definitivamente no-decía Naruto haciendo berrinche.

-Yo opino igual, es extremadamente frustrante trabajar con él en un mismo equipo, no quisiera hacer este castigo con el-le decía serio el pelirrojo.

-Ummmm….. sabía que esto sería así, pero habrá mucho tiempo para limar asperezas-les decía el mientras se acercaba a ellos y los unía en un abrazo casi asfixiante-desde ahora ustedes tres será compañeros, así que acostúmbrense.

-Ja, esto será algo digno de ver-decía sakura bajito riéndose. Los chico luchaban por tomar un poco de aire.

-m-me.. n-niego-dijeron ambos a la vez-

-Saben que si no lo hacen, se quedaran hasta vacacional, conmigo?-decía el con una gran sonrisa-créanme que si lo hacen , no se arrepentirán!

-Nooooooo-gritaron los tres-Nos llevaremos bien!

**Ooooo N&S ooooO**

-ufff, a pasado ya tiempo, desde la primera vez que vine aquí-decía una chica bajando del taxi, que la había dejado frente a la escuela.

-Unos dos o tres años?-le respondió un joven.

-sí , no sé si para ti eso sea poco, ya que tu solo has faltado por tres meses y te regresaste por una fiesta, o sea dos meses y veinte ocho días, pero créeme que ya había extrañado esta escuela-decía caminando hacia ella.

-Si lo seeee, Pero sabes que, vamos rápido Hinata, que tengo que sacar rápido unos documentos y además tengo que buscar a alguien importante-le decía el chico apurado.

-aishh, se nota que sabes escuchar muy bien los sentimientos de otras personas, Neji-le decía ella fastidiada.

-Vamos, rápido apúrate!-decía el haciendo a su prima adelantar el paso.

-Qué lindo gracias-le contestaba ella sarcástica siguiéndolo.

**Ooooo N&S ooooO**

**AHHHHHHH! ****DISCULPENNNNNN! . EN VERDAD QUERIA PONERLO LO MAS ANTES POSIBLE, PERO NO PUDE , YA LO TENIA CASI LISTO, PERO CON ESTO DE LOS EXAMENES, Y MI FIESTA DDE PROM, NO HE PODIDO PUBLICARLO, EN VERDAD LO SIENTO. Bueno no se que tal este el cap. He puesto todo mi empeño en hacerlo interesante, pero no se díganme ustedes. Sin mas que decir, oh bueno, si hay algo que decir, gracias por los comentarios en verdad me gustaron mucho y no prometo ponerlo pronto, porque estare algo ocupada (aaa uni el próximo año, estare mas ocupada aunnn!) .Bien ahora si me despido y no olviden comentar, me ayuda a tenerle animos de continuar…..mmmm nos vemosss!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 7: " Pequeñas sorpresas?"**_

-Tarado

-Imbécil

-Estúpido

-Arrogante

-idiota

-descerebrado

-Ya basta!-grito la pelirrosa, cansada de los insultos que se daban ambos chicos-Sé que les molesta estar juntos y créanme que en cierta parte a mí también, pero al menos podríamos hacer esta convivencia más amena si cooperáramos un poco, no creen?

-Yo cooperaria si mi pareja solo fueras tu Sakura!-decía el pelirrojo

-Lamentablemente, no es así y yo dejare de cooperar, si tú sigues aquiiii!-gritaba el rubio

-Yo ya deje de cooperar, desde que vi tu horrorosa cara en la oficina-decía el pelirrojo acercándose al rubio.

-Estamos en la misma situación!-gritaba el rubio mientras ambos pegaban sus frentes y echaban chispas por los ojos.

-GRRRRRRRR!-gruñían ambos. Sakura ya tenía formada una gran vena en toda su frente.

-Ambos me tienen artaaaaaa!-decía la chica mientras los tomaba por la cabeza y los hacia chocarse-¡SI USTEDES NO COOPERAN Y ME HACEN IR A VACACIONAL CON ESE IDIOTA….TENGAN MUY POR SEGURO, QUE LOS CAS-TRA-REEEE!

Ambos pasaron la saliva fuertemente y se protegieron rápidamente sus partes más sensibles, la chica solo resoplo y fue hacia el casillero de Garaa, el psicólogo les había dejado una carta con su próximo trabajo, así que tenían que hacerlo cuanto antes, ya que la pequeña paz que ella había creado en ese momento bajo amenazas, podría colapsar en cualquier momento. Garaa abrió su casillero y saco la carta, la abrió y comenzó a leerla en voz alta para que los demás escucharan.

-Muy bien queridos alumnos, en vista de que cumplieron con la primera prueba que les mande, veo que ya están preparados para otra más, así que , por motivos que me hicieron llegar, la pequeña excursión que tenían que hacer para ayudar a las personas mayores, fue cancelada, pero en su lugar ayudaran ahora al club de teatro y también al de canto, ya que algunos alumnos con los que contaban están indispuestos, por lo que tendrán que colaborar en la próxima obra musical que se realizara en el colegio, Cualquier duda que tengan pregúntenle al presidente de ambos clubes. Así que sin más que decir, manos a la obra!-dijo el chico terminando de leer la carta.

-El club de canto y teatro?-pregunto Sakura-en verdad quiere que participemos hay?

-Eso es lo que dice la carta-decía Garaa levantando el papel.

-Ohh rayosss!-se queja ba el rubio mientras se tomaba la cara con las manos- Ese tipo me está empezando a caer peorrr!

-No creo que sea tan malo Naruto-le decía la chica acercándose a el-al menos solo cantaremos o decoraremos los escenarios

-Sakura, no es por eso de lo que me quejo, me quejo por que se quién es el que está a cargo de nosotros-le decía el chico mirándola preocupado

-Y quién es?-pregunto ella.

**Ooooo N&S ooooO**

-Donde coloco esto?-preguntaba un chico cargando unas cajas.

-Colócalas por allí y con mucho cuidado, ya que son las luces que se van a usar para obra-decía una chica de cabellos rubios mientras tachaba de sus lista aquellas luces.

-Inooo! Inooo!-gritaba una chica, corriendo para llegar hasta donde ella y entregarle el papel agitadamente- a-aquí…e-s…esta!-

-Ya era hora-la rubia tomo el papel y comenzó a leerlo detenidamente, su cara comenzó a expresar sentimientos como confusión , .molestia, desagrado y después una gran satisfacción.

-Que es lo que dice?-pregunto la chica curiosa

-Nada importante-decía la rubia doblando el papel-ahora regresa a trabajar, aún falta mucho para que dejar las cosas listas antes del regreso de las vacaciones-la chica asintió y fue hacia las decoraciones

Dejo el papel sobre una pequeña mesita , que había en el lugar. Aquella carta tenia escrito los nombres de sus futuros ayudantes: " Mi querida Ino , aquí te dejo los nombres de los alumnos que están comprometidos a ayudarte en tu obra, sus nombres son Naruto Uzumaki, tu fiel y destacado hermano, Garaa , líder del equipo de baseball y alguien ya muy conocida para ti, Sakura Haruno, depende de ti, en que cargos los pondrás, aunque te pido por favor, no seas tan dura con Sakura!"

-Jajaja,no seas tan dura-decía ella burlándose- Es momento de tomar mi venganza, lo siento por ti haruno Sakura.

**Ooooo N&S ooooO**

**-**Tu hermana?-dijo ella confundida

-Sí , la jefa de ambos grupos es mi hermana-decía el chico botando un suspiro

-Pero no creo que sea algo malo, es más diría que está a nuestro favor-decía la chica- eso significa que será considerada, con nosotros.

-Naaaa… lo dudo mucho, lo que mi hermana nunca a sido es ser considerada, además tengo la seguridad que nos hará la vida imposible, a mí ya me la hace.

-Bueno, en todo caso, si ella te hace la vida imposible a ti , no significa que el mismo caso aplique a nosotros-le decía Garaa cruzándose de brazos.

-Se nota que tu no la conoces-le respondió Naruto molesto

-De seguro, pero lo que si se es que no voy a dejar que Sakura, se haga con los problemas sola de nuevo-decía el chico desafiante-como lo hizo la última vez, porque ya me entere!

-Garaa-se sorprendió la chica.

-Cuenta conmigo en todo –le decía el pelirrojo acercándose a ella-Yo te protegeré

-YA DEJA DE HACERTE EL DADYYY CON ELLAAAA!-gritaba el rubio separándolo de Sakura.

-CELOSOOOOO!-DIJO el pelirrojo retándolo.

-Y-YO…. YO , T-TU… TU N-NO…..AHHHH MALDITOOO!-decía el rubio echando huno y rojo como un tomate.

-Te veo rojiiitoo!-lo volvía a provocar al rubio.

-Pues más que tu cabello no!-le contesto el rubio, ambos chocaron frente y comenzaron a echar chispas de los ojos. Sakura solo suspiro y comenzó a caminar lejos de allí, tenía clase de gimnasia y tenía que entregar de nuevo una excusa para no hacerla. Si su vida sería muy interesante a partir de ahora.

**Ooooo N&S ooooO**

Se encontraban dentro de las instalaciones del colegio. Aún faltaba una hora para el termino de las clases, por lo que los pasillos estaban vacíos. Se acercaron hasta la oficina de la directora, que ya de por si los esperaba a ambos y más aun a aquella pelinegra que no veía en mucho tiempo. Tocaron la puerta.

-Qué alegría, que ya estén aquí!-decía la mujer abriendo la puerta.

-Ahhhh!, directora-decía la chica , mientras le daba un gran y fuerte abrazo a la mujer, esta le correspondió de igual manera- no sabe cuánto la he extrañado!

-Si yo también, jaja, y también a Neji- decía Kuranai dirigiéndose al chico-Vaya solo han pasado tres meses y has crecido enormemente-le decía ella acercándose al chico y midiéndose, a Neji solo le resbalo una gota por la frente.

-Ammm… si jeje-le respondía el con una sonrisa torcida.

-Y no solo él ha crecido, su cabello también, mire!-decía Hinata emocionaba, mientras jalaba el cabello de su primo para enseñárselo a Kurenai.

-Auuuuuu!-se quejaba , mientras apartaba las manos de su prima -Hinataaa, compórtate!

-Lo único que no cambiara es su personalidad gruñonaa!-decía ella inflando los cachetes. LA directora solo se reía.

-Ni cambiara, eso es lo que más hace soportarte-le decia el, para luego recibir un golpe de parte de la chica.

-imbécile, ne dis pas ça ou je te tue ( Idiota, no digas eso o te matare—creo, no se sira asi la traducción ;p)-le decía ella alzando su puño indignada.

-A mi háblame en español, no en chino-le decia el sobándose la cabeza.

-Arrrrrgggg! Si serass es FRANCESS!-le decia ella , moviendo ambos brazos infantilmente-enfant gâté et infantile !

-ammm….. Lo mismo para ti !-le decia el sacandole la lengua, ella hizo lo mismo.

-Ya, ya , chicos calmense-les decia la mujer separandolos y haciendo que se sentaran-Ustedes han venido para inscribirse de nuevo en el colegio no es asi ?

-Sip-le decia contenta Hinata- Han pasado tres años desde que me fui a Francia con mis padres, y ahora que he regresado quiero terminar mis estudios en mi antigua escuela.

-Me parece muy bien-le decia la mujer, apoyando su cabeza en tre sus manos.

-Y no creo que haya necesidad de decirle porque me vuelvo a inscribir, usted eso ya lo sabe, por lo que no tengo por que explicar nada-decia el serio, la pelinegra le dio un coscorron en la pierna, mientras expresaba una sosrisa torcida-AUCHHH !

- Tan delicado como siempre-le decia ella a regañadientes.

-Ja,ja no vas a poder cambiarlo así de fácil, Hinata-le decía ella riéndose-ahhhhhh…. Bien como seguíamos hablando, sus matrículas ya están y desde ahora son recibidos de nuevo como alumnos de esta escuela.

-YESSSSS!-saltaba emocionada HInata-ahora por fin podre estrenar todo mi repertorio de ropa nueva en la escuelaaa!

-Urrraaaaa- decía con desgano Neji.

-Perooooo…. –decía la mujer haciendo un énfasis en la palabra-Tendrán que venir después de las vacaciones del bimestre.

-AHHH?- decía la chica sin entender

-Ya me lo imaginaba-miraba el chico, como si no fuera con él.

-Sip, si es que recuerdas, la escuela siempre da una semana de descanso, después del termino de cada bimestre, perooooo-dijo volviendo a poner énfasis en esa palabra.

-qué massss?-decía la chica desilusionada.

-serán dos semanas y media jejeje- decía sonriendo-los campeonatos terminaron y los exámenes culminan hoy, por lo que se extendió la semana en compensación del esfuerzo.

-Dos semanasss!, pero eso es mucho!-decía ella molesta.

-has esperado tres años y no puedes esperar dos semanitas mas?-le preguntaba su primo levantando una ceja.

-NOOO-decía ella gimoteando-io quelo entrar iaaa!

-No llores Hinata-le decía la mujer tratando de calmar la chica. Hinata echaba un lagrimeo , que era capaz de llenar toda la habitación de sus lágrimas.

-Ummm….. Bueno, yo daré un vistazo….. ehhh trate de calmarla, le deseo suerte-decía el chico parándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-AH, está bien, nos vemos-le decía ella calmando a la chica-Ya Hinata, ya pasara

_**Ooooo N&S ooooO**_

-Exenta otra vez de la clase de física?-preguntaba una mujer, mientras miraba el permiso médico que tenía la chica.

-Si, como ve estoy enferma, así que no puedo hacer ejercicios-le decía ella, mostrándole y recalcándole la firma y sello que tenía el papel-lo veee?

-Sí, lo veo, pero créeme Haruno, que la próxima vez no te salvas, de mi clase-le decía la mujer entregándole el papel y retirándose-Ya muévanse flojas!-gritaba a las chicas para que hicieran los ejercicios.

-A, como usted diga-le decía ella cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo del gimnasio.

Se encamino rápidamente a su casillero, para dejar sus cosas, tenía tiempo libre, por lo que saldría un rato a distraerse al patio de la escuela. Por primera vez , después de tiempo se daría un tiempo sola, solo para ella, Naruto paraba todo el tiempo que podía pegado a ella como un chicle, y ahora que Garaa estaba dentro del grupo, tendría a dos chicles pegados a ella, así que serían pocos los momentos que pasaría un rato sola. Por lo que lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Metió su maleta y el buzo que tenía, pero no pudo continuar ya que una mano cerro rápidamente su casillero y la apreso contra este.

-Hace ya tanto tiempo, no CRY?-le decía una voz a su oído. Ella no se inmuto

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así- decía ella seria

-Te conocí con ese nombre-le decía el riendo un poco

-Ese nombre no es mío-dijo ella juntando sus cejas en señal de molestia

-Él te lo puso, no me digas que ya no lo recuerdas?-pregunto

-No se dé qué me hablas-le decía ella desentendiéndose del tema- nadie me puso ese nombre.

-siempre te rehúsas a recordar, Sakura-le decía el melancólicamente apartándose de ella.

-No hay nada que recordar, Neji-dijo ella volteándose a mirarlo, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa- Tres meses eh?, no has cambiado nada, a excepción de que tu cabello a crecido.

-Jeje, estar fuera le ayudo a mi cabello a crecer-decía el rascándose la cabeza-Esos campeonatos de skate estuvieron difíciles, pero conseguí ganarlos y de paso hacer un par de amigos.

-Estar fuera del país por tres meses debe haber sido toda una aventura para ti?-le decia ell

-y que lo digas, conocí a todo tipo de personas de diferentes nacionalidades-sonreía contento-deberías haber estado allí.

-Ya me habría gustado, pero no se puede-dijo ella suspirando

-Eres la mejor , Sakura y tú lo sabes, no hay muchos aquí que sepan que eres la mejor patinadora de tu género-le decía el seriamente- si tan solo participaras en esos concursos, estoy seguro que viajarías igual que yo.

-Sabes que eso ya lo deje hace mucho tiempo-le dijo- hasta puedo decir que ya ni me atrae.

-Es una pena en verdad, me hubiese gustado convencerte esta vez-le decía el tristemente- peeeeero para eso estoy aquí, para tratar de seguir convenciéndote de seguir.

-Nunca pararas, no es así?-le decía ella levantando una ceja.

-Solamente quiero ver de nuevo, a la verdadera Sakura-le decía el mirándola cariñosamente, ella se sorprendió.

-N-Neji….. ya deberías de…. Tienes que….. que dejar de…. –trataba ella de explicarle, pero no podía- Eso jamás pasara-decía ella sombríamente.

-sé que si sucederá, algún día te veré sonreír de verdad-le decía serio el chico-Algún día sonreirás igual, que con …..

-Ya deja de decir esas cosas por favor, ya no las quiero escuchar!-le decía ella tapándose los oídos

-Pero…. –el chico quería acercarse a ella.

-Nejiiii!-le llamaba la directora, el chico voltio a mirarla- Un carro ha llegado, a la parecer los viene a recoger a ambos.

-Está bien ya voy-le respondió el chico. Se volvió hacia la chica otra vez pero esta ya se había ido-LO siento.

Se fue corriendo de allí, no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para seguir escuchando, su mente estaba comenzando a volar en esos momentos y su corazón se estrujaba fuertemente, aquellas sensaciones las había sentido hace tanto tiempo, su solo recuerdo la asustaba, correr le ayudaba en cierta manera. Pero tenía que salir rápido de allí , el espacio cerrado la asfixiaba.

-"_ me gusta cuando sonríes, me hace parecer, que en el mundo, solo somos tu y yo"_

_-_eso….eso no es cierto-decía ella

-" _quiero ser el único que te haga sonreír, pequeña"_

_-_ No…..

-"_Siempre me querrás no es así?"_

_-_Ya basta…..

-_" Solo soy feliz, si estoy contigo"_

_-_ Ya callatee!-gritaba ella mientras seguía corriendo- sal de mi cabeza!... Por favor sal!-suplico ella cayendo de rodillas, en el césped del patio-…. Sal de mí, por favor!

**Ooooo n&s ooooO**

**SI ESTE CAP ESTUVO SUPER PEQUE, PERO TOMENLO COMO UNA CONTINUACION DELL CAPI ANTERIORRR, JEJJEE SI LES DEJO S¡DUDAS DIGANMELO, YA LES IRE REVELANDO ALGUNAS COSAS EN EL TRANSCURSO DE ESTA HISTORIA. Ya llegan mis benditas vaciones, ahora sipodre escribir a fulll! Por ahora discúlpenme y prometo hacerla mas larga la próxima vez. Jajajjaa eso me recuerda que hay una canción que me inspiro esta historia, los que ya saben de quien es, psss les digo que ese tema es genialll!. DEJEN COMENTARIOSSS PLISSSS, ESO ME INSPIRA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDOO,N O IMPORTA SI SON CHIKITOS, BIEN NOS VEMOSSS!**


	9. Chapter 9

Cap tulo 8: " vACACIONES?..."

"Ah! Dios!...porque nunca podrá s dejarme tranquila, aunque sea un fucking día, un bendito fucking d ía!"- se quejaba mentalmente la pelirrosa, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia una mujer rubia, aparentemente loca y alterada-"aunque aparente es muy poco"-Si aparente , era muy poco, ya que esa LOCA , porque con otras palabras no se la podrí a describir , vaciaba toda la tienda de ropa para bebes y arrancaba la ropa de las manos de las clientas distra ídas y tambien de las no distraí das.

"Por qué no me has tragado aun tierra?...estoy esperandoooo"-decia mientras veia a la LOCA arranchar un ropón rosado, de la mano de una se ñora." Oh noooo!". La rubia se acercaba a ella, victoriosa, por haber ganado la batalla. Sakura tomo una revista y se tapó la cara mientras caminaba sigilosamente , dirigiéndose a la puerta. Creía haberse salvado, ya le faltaba muy poco para llegar, pero alguien la tomo bruscamente del cuello de la blusa.

-A dónde crees que vas?- le dijo la mujer mirandola con unos ojos medio maniáticos, ella solo volteo temblorosa.

-A ningun lado, Tsunade-le respondío con una sonrisaextremadamente forzada.

Su cara cambio, por una cara de felicidad-Esta bien, entonces sigamos-le dijo jalándola y llevándosela de nuevo a dentro de la tienda.

"Hoy y todos los dias anteriores, definitivamente, no son mis días... CHICOS DONDE ESTAN?"-Pensaba desconsoladamente Sakura-"Estas vacaciones APESTANNN!.

Ooooo N&S ooooO

"El ambiente era caliente, se podía sentir el vapor de los cuerpos, chocando unos contra otros. La música estaba a todo vólumen, lo que hacia que la eufória y el desenfreno aumentaran en medidas exhorbitantes. La gente estaba perdida. Perdida en un mundo fuera de la realidad, las risas, las voces, los gritos, todo hacia que esa pequeña casa, fuera algo fuera delo real.

-Bebes demasiado-le dijo una chico a su rubioamigo que tenia en la mano un botella de cerveza, la cual vaciaba rapidamente.

- ... E-es ...ta es unafiesta Kiva... beber poco...s-seria de masiado r-raro-solto como podía Naruto mientras sorbía la última gota de licor que había en la botella y tomaba otra , abriendóla con rÁpidez.

-Seria demasiado raro, sino hubieses bebido antes IDIOTA!-reprocho el moreno- Pero estas ahogado en alcohol desde temprano y viniste borracho y con ese ridÍculo traje-señalo

-T-te... pareshe.. ri-ridículo?-dijo el chico mirandose la ropa. Kiva asintÍo- ahhh... parece que me estafaronnnn-dijo desilusionado

-Es como una mascarada, no el conde dracula TARADO- le dec a el botando un pesado suspiro y quitandole algunas cosas alrid culo atuendo de suamigo

-As-asi?...Hip!... y que r-rayos, es unamasc-carada entonces?Hip!-pregunto el confuso.

-Nada Naruto, nada-le contesto resignado el pobre-Bueno te tengo que dejar, estar sentado aquí contigo hara que pierda la poca cordura que me queda y tambien mi cuerpo me pide con desesperación un poco de baile, asi que me QUITO!, NOS VEMOS !- le dijo el Inuzuka parandose velosmente y dandole unas palmaditas al hombro al rubio.

-Bastardo!.. Hip! ... me dejo solo-dijo el rubio, mientras dirigia la botella a su boca y tomaba un sorbo de esta.  
La musica cambio en ese momento, haciendo que todos se pusieran a la pista a bailar, otra vez el ambiente se puso caliente Y él como siempre se quedo solo sin que nadie lo acompañase. Se paró de la silla dirigiendos a otro lugar que no fuera ese caldero humano que habia allí , se recostó en una de las paredes y empezó su larga conversación con la botella de nuevo.

-Beber tanto no es bueno-le dijo una voz. SE quito la boca de la botella de los labios, para poder hablarle a la persona que lo habia interrumpido.

-Sabes, eso no es algo qu...-no pudo continuar porque al aparecer, la persona que le había hablado, lo estaba besando en estos momentos. Se quedó en shock, no sabía como reaccionar. A lo poco que pudo ver ,parecía que era una chica, la que lo besaba y en estos momentos lo aplastaba contra la pared mientras profundizaba mas el beso. Tomo sus hombros tratando de separarla, pero mientras mas lo hacía mas se apegaba a el, hasta que por fin ella misma se alejo.

-Beber tanto no es bueno, ya que cualquier extraño se aprovecharía del estado en que estas... para abusar de tí - decía la chica, que al parecer se estaba riendo de lo ocurrido. Naruto se quedó como una estatua parado ahí tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido. La muchacha se alejó y el solo se quedo observando , mientras ella se perd a en el mar de gente."

Despertó sobresaltado, aquello que había tenido, era un sueño o un recuerdo?, bueno lo que sea que haya sido lo dejo con el corazón a mil, el cuerpo sudoroso y... miro hacia abajo.

-Oh maldición!-se quejaba el chico, parándose rapidamente para ir al baño. Corrió lo mas que pudo, la puerta estaba abierta, estaba llegando ya a la meta, pero alguien lo empujo y lo tumbo al suelo. Naruto levantó la cabeza solo para ver a su hermana dedicandole una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Jaja GANÉ ! loserrr!-le dicía la chica haciendole la tipica"L" con la mano en la frente y cerrando la puerta del baño.

-Inoooo!-gritó Naruto , tocando la puerta como desesperado, pero era en vano la chica no le abria.

-Que es lo que pasa?-dijo un somnioliento Deidara , que asomaba parte de su cabeza por la puerta- Por qué tanto ruido?

-Se encerró en el baño eso es lo que pasa!- le dijo furioso el rubio, patiando la puerta de nuevo.

-Estamos de vacaciones Naruto, no llegaras tarde al colegio, asi que puedes esperar, no crees?-le dijo tranquilamente.

-No, este problema no puede esperar...ABRE LA MALDITA PUERRRTAA!-siguio gritando el rubio.

Deidara se quedó pensativo , Cúal era el problema de su hermano?, lo quedó mirando detenidamente, para ver que era lo que le afectaba; hasta que lo notó. Naruto cubría algo con sus manos muy discretamente y por la forma y el lugar , sabia muy bien que era lo que sucedía, sabía muy bien cual era el "Problemita".

- Sabes si el agua fría no funciona, lo mejor seria en tu caso encerrarte en tu habitación queriendote a ti mismo por un rato-le dijo el rubio mayor. Naruto solo lo miro avergonzado, puesto que no pensó que su hermano se diera cuenta- aH... Solo es un consejo, si quieres haz caso, sino no...pero porr favorrr no golpees mas esa puerta , quiero dormir- depués de decir eso cerró la puerta de su habitación.  
-Ahhhh... que me queda-dijo resignado, llendose nuevamente a su habitación y encerrandose en esta-" Sakuraaa te extraño y...y maldición! al estupido ese tambien!... que marica, suena eso!, pero ahhh! detesto estas vacaciones!-pensó el chico .

Oooo N&S oooO

-aGHHH! nO ME comere esa porquería! JAMÁSSS!-decia un chico mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos.

-No es una porquería! ES ALTA COCINA! IMÉCILL!-le decia la chica intentando sacarle ambas manos de la boca- Además lo tienes que comer ya que mi tío me dejoa cargo de la cocina, lo entendiste Nejy?

-PSmi padre habra querido matarme, ya que le dio a una loca el permiso para envenenarme!

-Uyyyy eres insoportableee! Comeeeeeee!-le decia ella tratando de meterle la comida donde sea.

-N-NO... M-me niegooo!-le decia el luchando contra ella. Sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenia y la tomo de las manos para empujarla un poco y salir corriendo deall - COMEREEEE EN LA CALLE, ES MUCHO MAS SEGUROO!- grito mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba a Hinata sola en la casa.

-AYYYYY! LO ODIOOO!-Gritaba tirando la cuchara al suelo colérica. Se sento en la silla, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se calmaba, sabia que su primo era un ser sumamente molesto, pero no sabía cuanto!. Miró el calendario, aun faltaba una semana para terminar estas tormentosas vacaciones, ya que se volvieron tormentosas desde que se volvió , por asi decirlo niñera de su primo. Tenia que cocinarle, cuidarlo y etc , etc. y todo por una promesa que le había hecho a su tío.

Flash Back

Estaban los cuatro sentados en la mesa, Neji , Hinata, su Tío y Su Tía, comiendo lo que esta ultima había preparado. La mesa estaba en silencio hasta que de un momento a otro elpadre de Neji habló .

-Hinata, Neji, tenemos algo que decirles-le dijo serio el hombre. LOs chicos tomaron atención de lo que decia.

-Qué es lo que ocurre papá ?-pregunto el chico

-Callaté y dejalo hablar-decia Hinata

-A mi tu no me calles! en todo caso callaté tú -se quejo el castaño

- Callaté de una vez IDIOTA!-LE GRITO LA CHICA

-Chicos calma!-les decia el hombre sereno

-Callate tu !

-No tu callat é!

-Por favor calmaa!-les rogaba elhombre de nuevo

-que te callés he dicho!

-No me callo, no me callo ,no me callo y NO ME CALL O!-decía el chico.

-yaa calma por favorrr!

-Callateeeeeeee

-NOOO ME CALLOOOO

-BASTAAAAAAAAAAA! CALLENSE LOS DOS ME TIENEN ARTOOO!-grito el papá de neji

-... -ambos se quedaron mudos. entonces el hombre prosiguió con lo que decía.

-Lo que le queria decir a ambos era que ... bueno tu madre y yo pensabamos irnos de viaje por una semana... o dos-dijo el dundando un poco

-Eh de suponer, que me llevaran no?-dijo Neji alzando un aceja interrogante.

-Eso es a lo que queria llevar... NO los llevaremos!-dijo él, el chico quedo sorprendido.

-Me lo imaginaba- decia tranquilamente la morena cruzandose de brazos.

-QUEEEE? Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE HARE SOLO?-grito el chico desesperado-QUIEN ME ALIMENTARA?, QUIEN ME ATENDERA?

-aH ... Ese es un buen punto amor-le deciala mujer, el hombre asintió-... Una níñera sera?

-NIÑERA? NO SOY UN BEBE!-les decia Neji ofendido

-Si tienes razón, pero entonces quien?... nadie querria cuidarlo, menos a el-decía el papá.

-HEYYYY! ESTOY AQUI.

-ummmmm...-pensaba la mujer, hasta que dirigio su vista a Hinata, que comia tranquilamente- Ya se quien sera!

-Quien?-dijeron los dos hombres al unísono.

-Sera HINATAAA!-decía la mujer juntando ambas manos emocionada.

-QUEEEEEEEE!-dijo Neji, mientras Hinata se atoraba con la comida.

-Si, Hinata es perfecta -decia el padre-ademas ella es responsable, cosa que Neji no es y lo mejor de todo es que sabe cocinar. NO es genial?

-NO, NO LO ES!-gritaban ambos primos. Hinata trataba d etranquilizarse para poder hablar .

-Disculpame tío, pero no creo que Neji necesite de mis cuidados

-Yo opino lo mismo... por muy raro que parezca-decia el chico

-Oh Hinata!, tu sabes que Neji no es capaz ni de cambiarse los calzff...

-Omite eso!-decia el chico serio sacandole la mano de la boca

-Prosiguiendo, el no se vale por si mismo, asi que necesito de alguien lo suficientemente confiable para que lo cuide... Podrías hacerlo querida-le decia el hombresuplicante, la chica dudo, pero no pudo contra la cara que le puso su tío y al hecho de que era él quien le había pedido a su padre que ella viviera con el, se lo debia, asi que accedió.

-Esta bienn-dijo resignada

End flash back

-"_No debi aceptar"_-pensó. Se quedo sentada alli un rato mas, hasta que sintió el timbre de la casa sonar-_" debe ser Neji... estupido, imbecil , ya veraa!"-_se levantó como si se le hubiese metido el alma al cuerpo y se dirigiohacia la puerta, abriendola rapidamente.

-Mira imbecil!, sera mejor que pases rapido antes de q-que... - se quedó muda, la persona que estaba allí no era su primo Neji.

-Hola Hiinata-decia la persona sonriendole cínicamente a la chica- Cuanto tiempo ya, no crees?

-Que haces en mi casa?-le decia ella aparentando seriedad, ya que la presencia de esa persona la ponia nerviosa- las personas no gratas, no son bien recibidas aquí!

-Antes no me considerabas una persona no grata-le decia la voz con cierto toque burlesco.

-Como bien dijistes tú antes, pero esto no es antes sino ahora-le contesto ella-A que haz venido?-pregunto

-A verte, no esta claro?-le dijo

-No me hagas reir, llevo buen tiempo conociendote y sé que tu no haz venido a verme-le dijo la chica mostrando una falsasonrisa-Nunca a sido parte de tí

-Ohh que mal que pienses eso de mí... pero si, he venido a verte porque necesito que me hagas un favor-la chica levanto una ceja confundida.

-Yo no hago favores, asi que por favor te pido que te vayas-le dijo ellatratando de cerrar la puerta, pero no lo logro, ya que una mano impidió que se cerrara- Por favor vete!

-No querida, no me ire hasta que hagas lo que diga, o es que acaso no recuerdas que "favor con favor se paga"?-le dicia la persona macabramente. HInata se quedo sorprendida

-Debo tomar eso como una amenaza?-dijo ella tratando de ocultar su rabia y fastidio

-No, tomalo como una deuda que estas saldando-le dijo tranquilamente, la chica apretaba sus puños fuertemente-Asi que querida, se mas amable, abré esa puerta y dejame entrar.

-Pasa-le hablo la chica, abriendo al mismo tiempo la puerta, para que la persona pudiera entrar, una vez dentro, ella lo quedo mirando fijamente- Dime que es lo que quieres que haga?-la persona solo esbozouna malvada sonrisa.

Oooo N&S oooO

Había logrado al fin escaparse de las manos de Tsunade. Agradecio habersele ocurrido la grandiosa idea de llevarla a ver las horrorosas tiendas, de cochecitos , adornos y chucherias para los bebes, ya que eso le habia permitido que ella se descuidase, por un segundo , para poder salir fuera de su rango de vista. LO bueno es que ahora ella estaba disfrutando por fin ese día, estaba sola-" o mas o menos sola"-pensó, mientras se llevaba una mano a la barriga. Ya estaba abultadita, lo que queria decir que cuando regresara a clases ya todo el mundo sabria que estaba embarazada. Genial, ahora tendria que soportar todas las miradas encima de ella... Otra vez.

Siguio caminando por el centro, viendo las tiendas que hay habian, hasta que se detuvo en una en particular. Se acerco los ventanales y pudo ver desde allí toda la ropa, zapatillas y accesorios, que utilizaban los patinadores "Skaters" para practicar el deporte. Entro a la tienda maravillada. Hace mucho tiempo que ya no entraba a esas tiendas, casi ni recordaba, como eran o como olian, porque si, para ella esas tiendas tenian un olor particular, que solo ese lugar podría dar.

Camino hasta encontrar el lugar donde vendian sus famosas " tablas con rueditas", nombre que ella le habia puesto a los skates cundo era muy niña. Habia muchas de ellas, modelos diferentes, ruedas de colores diferentes y muy originales. Pero ella solo tomo una en particular. Esta tabla tenia en lla parte de atras un diseño de una hermosa libelula. La chica solo sonrio al verla, le recordaba mucho a la que ella una vez tuvo, pero que lamentablemente perdió hace mucho tambien.

-Lo sabía-dijo una voz , haciendo sorprender a la muchacha-asi digas que ya lo has olvidado, a una cierta parte de tí le sigue atrayendo esto.

-Solo entre a ver Neji-dijo ella volteando a verlo- No significa que me siga gustando.

-Y como es que tienes en la mano un skate parecido al que tenias, mejor dicho identico al que tenias-señalo el muchacho.

-Y-yo...ah yo solo... psss-decia ella nerviosa

-Tu solo que?-preguntaba el

-Yo solo...ammm, solo lo ammmm...Por que me interrogas?-dijo ella incomoda

-JAJAJA no puedes mentir jajajja-se reia el chico

-YA callate, antes de que te golpee-le dijo ella cruzandose de brazos e inflando los cachetes sonrojada por haber sido descubierta. Neji siguio riendose por un rato, hasta que se calmo habia recordando algo que queria decirle a la chica.

-Oii Sakura, tengo algo dirte algo!-le dijo el llamando la atención de la chica

-Si vas a seguir burlandote, me voy-le dicia ella comenzando caminar a la salida. Neji la jala del brazo deteniendola.

-No, no me voy a burlar, lo juro!-le dijo preocupado de que se fuera

-Ummm... esta bien, que es lo que quieres?-pregunto.

-Mira no quiero que te molestes ni nada por el estilo, pero... - se quedo callado dudaba en decirlo

-Pero que?, dimelo de una vez Neji

-Bueno.. es que...agh! primero dejame ver algo!-dijo el acercandose a ella y bajando un poco su polo por el lado del cuello. Sakura automaticamente empujo al chico alejandola de ella.

-QUE TE PASA?, NO ME TOQUES !, NO LO VUELVAS A HACER!-Gritaba ella molesta.

-Donde lo tienes?-pregunto el chico mirandola seriamente.

-A que te refieres?, deberia golpiarte por lo que has hecho!

-Donde esta?-siguio preguntando el, Sakura solo lo quedo mirando sorprendida, mientras inconcientemente con su mano ella tapaba su cuello.

-No se de que hablas?

-No te hagas la que no sabes , porque sabes muy bien a que me refiero-dijo el hablando ahora friamente-donde esta el collar?

-Eso no te importa-LE DIjo ella desviando la mirada.

-te deshiciste de el tambien?-le pregunto el- Te dishiciste de el tambien igual que con todo lo que era suyooo!

-Como te dije eso a ti no te importa, cosas como esas no tienen importancia... ni valor-le dijo ella ocultando sus ojos con su cabello.

-Nada tiene importancia para tí, ni siquiera los recuerdos... Já, pensé que ya se te habia pasado, pero al parecer me equivoque-rio el con ironía.

-Eso jamas pasa!- regaño ella- PERO que le puedo decir a una persona que jamás lo sintió o vivió en carne propia... NADA, no se le puede decir nada. Solo para los que lo sentimos nos queda la culpa y... la negación.

-Mientras mas lo niegues Sakura mas te atormentaras-le dijo el chico tristemente. Sakura solo lo escuchaba. El chico se quizo acercar a ella, habia sido duro, pero cuando se estaba acercando una persona lo detuvo.

-Sakura?-pregunto el rubio que se extraño de ver a la pelirrosa en esa tienda

-Naruto-dijo ella levantando la mirada sorprendida por la presencia del rubio

-Sakura que es lo que haces a-a...-No pudo terminar porque la chica corrio hacia el y lo abrazo fuertemente. Naruto solo se quedo impresionado, mirando luego al chico que estaba alli, que los dirigio una seria y molesta mirada. Sakura se separo un poco de Naruto y se giro para poder ver a Neji, este solo se acerco a ella y le entrego una tarjeta, no sin antes decirle.

-Al menos si sientes alguna importancia por esto... ve-le dijo el para luego salir de allí. Sakura solo guardo la tarjeta en el bolsillo, sin siquiera verla.

Naruto no entendia nada, se preguntaba quien era ese chico, y que significado tenia aquello que le habia dicho a la pelirrosa, tenia un monton de preguntas, pero dejo de pensarlas al ver que la chica nuevamente se habia abrazado a el, acomodando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Naruto...- dijo ella , el chico le presto atención a lo que queria decirle-... abrázame y tenme asi por ... por favor-le pedia ella, el chico estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que veia a Sakura asi de vulnerable. Le hizo caso la rodeo con sus brazos y la abrazo, ella lo apreto fuertemente contra si.

-Todo el tiempo que quieras Sakura... todo el tiempo que quieras

...

**AHHHH! NO ME MATENNNNN PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! . SI SE QUE ME HE DEMORADO UN MONTONONONON! PERO ES QUE NO PENSE QUE UNA TENDRIA QUE ESTUDIAR A FULLL FULL CON LA ACADEMIA , DOS LA UNI, TRES MI COMPU, CUATRO ME QUEDE SIN WORD Y YA TENIA ESCRITA UNA CIERTA MAYORIA Y CINCO ME ENFERMEEEE QUE NO PODIA NI ESCRIBIRRR POR MUCHOS PERO MUCHOS DIASSS!, PERO YAAA ESTOY AQUI Y QUIERO DECIR QUE NO VOY A ABANDONAR EL FIC. LO TERMINARE HASTA EL FINALL! . NO SE COMO ESTA EL CAP. TIENEN ERRORES T_T DISCULPENNNNN! PERO IA USTEDES DIGAN PSS, A LOS QUE ALGUNA VEZ ME SIGUIERON LO SIENTOOO! AHHHH NO VEMOSS Y DEJEN COMENTARIOSSS!**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9: _" De anécdotas y coincidencias"_

Podía sentir el sonido de la gente, que entraba y salía del lugar, el sonido de las cajas registradoras, de las máquinas expendedoras, de los juegos mecánicos, todos esos sonidos combinados en uno solo; uno solo he irritante. Pero eso no le importaba, nada le importaba, ya que se sentía muy a gusto estando en ese ambiente tan cálido que se había formado entre ella y el cuerpo que la envolvía protectoramente. Se aferró más a este , queriendo sentir más de esa calidez que desprendía y que sorprendentemente le resultaba ya conocida.

Sí, ella ya la había sentido antes, solo que esa vez se encontraba en otro tiempo, en otro parte, en otras circunstancias ….. en otro cuerpo. Las sensaciones eran tan parecidas, hasta creía que eran la misma persona. Levanto su cabeza un poco, mirando la cara del chico que la abrazaba, este miraba en otra dirección así que no se percató de la mirada de la pelirrosa.

"_Se parecen tanto" _, pensaba mientras observaba el perfil del rubio, mirando detalle a detalle el contorno de sus labios, su nariz perfilada, sus pestañas pequeñas y rubias y el color celeste de sus ojos. "Celestes", eran los mismos de hace tiempo, los mismos que ella vio una vez, pero los ojos del rubio siempre expresan amor, en cambio los que ella conoció, solo eran tristeza y soledad. "… _Pero a la vez no se parecen en nada", esbozo una ligera sonrisa_. Se sobrepuso y comenzó a alejarse del abrazo del rubio.

-Ya puedes soltarme Naruto, ya me siento mejor-le decía

-De verdad?, yo no te veo muy bien-le decía el preocupado- el chico ese te hizo algo, porque tú no te pones así Sakura, dime si te hizo algo, porque voy a buscarlo ahora mismo.

-Naruto, estoy bien y no, ese chico no me hizo nada…. Soy yo la que hice algo-lo último lo dijo en susurro.

-Peroo Sakuraa, él…-

-Tontito, te he dicho que estoy bien-le decía ella llevando sus manos al rostro del chico para que se tranquilizase. Naruto solo soltó un suspiro derrotado.

-Al menos , me podrías decir que fue lo que hablaste con ese chico-le preguntaba. Sakura retiró sus manos de la faz del rubio .

-Solo hablamos de un asunto pasado mío –le respondía ella desviando su vista – y la verdad no tengo ganas de contarle nada a nadie en estos momentos.

-Ni siquiera a mí?-le decía Naruto con la esperanza que le contara. Ella regreso su vista sobre él.

-Ni siquiera a ti…. Ya vámonos - le dijo seria, mientras comenzaba a encaminarse hacia la salida de la tienda. Naruto iba atrás de ella. Pero ambos detuvieron su andar , cuando llegaron a ver a cierta rubia, parada en la puerta del lugar.

-TSUNADE?-dijo Sakura sorprendida de ver a la mujer allí. La chica comenzó a observar el aspecto que traía su rubia "madre" y por las conclusiones que llegó a sacar , pudo decir que había librado una cruenta guerra con toda la tienda de ropa, por las ofertas que había en ese momento; "_Y al parecer salió bien librada"._

-Chiquilla tonta!, ¿Dónde te habías metido?- le decía notoriamente molesta Tsunade mirando a la chica, hasta que se percató en la presencia del rubio- OH!, ya veo porque te perdiste por ahí- dijo pícaramente la mujer, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice. Sakura se avergonzó por el comentario de esta.

- Yo s-solo.. l-lo encontré por aquí, MAL PENSADA!- le dijo con la cara completamente roja

-Si, como no, a otro perro con ese hueso-contestaba irónicamente- … Bien, bien, bien…. Hola NARUTO QUERIDO!- lo saludo alegremente mientras apartaba a Sakura del camino.

-Hola señora Tsunade- saludo cortes y nerviosamente el rubio.

-Ahh! No me digas señora, no soy tan vieja- le decía ella haciendo un puchero- Llámame Tsunade, querido, con más confianza.

-_si como no, no es tan vieja-_ decía en voz baja la pelirrosa- AUCHHHHH! ….. ME DOLIOO!- se quejaba , sobándose la cabeza por el impacto de la gran mano de Tsunade.

-Ya te dije que no hables por lo bajo, MOCOSA!-decía la rubia mientras se limpiaba las manos con una gran vena latiendo con fuerza en su cien. A Naruto solo se escurría una gran gota de sudor por la cara- Muy bien , como veo que te has escapado para darte tus paseos amorosos con el padrastro de tu hijo y me has dejado sola comprando….

-QUE NO ES UN PASEO AMOROSO!-decía la chica volviendo a ponerse roja-Dile QUE NO ES ASI NARUTO.

-PADRASTRO?... ummmm, no me gusta mucho como suena, aunque es la palabra que se debería de usar, habrá otra palabra- Decía el rubio pensativo, Sakura solo volteo a ver lo con cara de mejor no me ayudes.

-Como sea , ya que un hombre se ha unido al grupo, entonces…. Ten esto Sakura, ten esto Naruto-les decía mientras les entregaba una carga de paquetes a cada uno.

-Tantas cosas has comprado?-preguntaba la chica cargando con dificultad las bolsas y cajas que Tsunade le había dado- ES-sto es una …. ES UNA EXAGERACIÓN!

-Hay que aprovechar las ofertas linda- Dándole otra carga de paquetes a Naruto.

-P-pero no cree, que debería haberse esperado un poquito- hablaba Naruto tratando de que las cosas no se le cayeran- NI siquiera sabe que sexo es.

-Oh no, claro que sí sé que sexo es-decía segura la mujer, a lo que ambos chicos alzaron las cejas al mismo tiempo incrédulos – es un niño.

-Y que te hace suponer que no va a ser niña?-decía la chica.

-A bueno eso se debe a la forma en cómo te comportas-le explico Tsunade. Sakura y Naruto no entendían a lo que se refería- A veces pareces tener un comportamiento más masculino que femenino, por eso creo que es un niño, a menos que me equivoque y sea igualita a ti.

-Tratas de decir que me comporto como un hombre?-decía Sakura haciendo rechinar sus dientes por el comentario de su "MADRE".

-No trato, lo digo , pero ya apúrense que hay que traer un taxi para meter las demás cosas-Concluyó la rubia saliendo con ellos de la tienda.

-_A veces tsunade es insoportable-_ se quejaba quedamente la pelirrosa mientras tanteaba el camino.

-_Je,je,je… Eso parece-_ dijo Naruto con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

Oooo N&S oooO

Después de un largo trayecto hasta la casa de Sakura. Tsunade obligo a ambos chicos abajar las cosas del coche y meterlas dentro de la casa, donde la mujer decidió que serían almacenadas en el cuarto de la futura madre. Así que muy a su pesar, Sakura tuvo que llevar esas toneladas de ropas y chucherías dentro de su ya de por sí, pequeña habitación, para amontonarla con sus demás cosas.

Como siempre Naruto ayudó a la pelirrosa a acomodar las cosas en la habitación, hasta que fue expulsado por una patada en el rostro, de esta. Ya que se le había ocurrido la estúpida idea de jugar con el Brasier de la chica, como si fuera paracaídas para soldaditos.

Una vez terminada la labor ambos bajaron a la sala a descansar. Tsunade estaba en la cocina preparándoles algo para que comieran y ellos decidieron prender la tele un rato para entretenerse.

-No hay mucho que ver-decía Sakura haciendo zapping

-Eso parece-secundaba el rubio- Sabes mejor pon una película , creo que a esta hora están pasando algunas en canal 70-dijo recostándose al sofá.

-Bueno esta bi….. – no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque en esos momentos su hermanita menor la llamaba.

-Sakura!, Sakura!-Llamaba la niña que se acercaba hasta ella con un cuaderno en la mano.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Sketch?- le pregunto cansina, Naruto solo las observaba.

-Ayúdame con esta tarea que no la entiendo- le decía la pequeña entregándole el cuaderno a su hermana.

-A verrrr…. Es sobre , escribir una anécdota-leía la pelirrosa- No veo cual sea el problema, solo escribe una anécdota tuya, algo gracioso que te haya ocurrido y nada más.

-Ese es el problema, no sé qué anécdota poner, porque no tengo ninguna- le decía Sketch haciendo un leve puchero- Por eso quería que me ayudaras.

-Oh bueno pues…. ammm –Sakura dirigió su mirada al rubio como esperando que este le diera una respuesta, pero este solo la quedo mirando sin dar ninguna señal de ayudarla-… Creo que… tengo una?- decía la chica empezando a recordar.

**Flash Back**

**El dolor de cabeza que tenía era insoportable, su boca despedía ese aliento tan molesto del alcohol , se sentía mareada y su cuerpo le molestaba en demasía. Todos esos los malditos síntomas de la bendita resaca.**

**Al parecer había sido una noche de locura. Y de locura decía , puesto que había tenido todo tipo de fantasías alocadas, provocadas por el lindo "Pastel especial" que le había dado uno de los chicos y que ella ingenuamente había comido pensando que se trataba de un pastel normal e inofensivo. Bueno no recordaba nada o mejor dicho no podía asegurar que aquellos recuerdos que tenía, hubieran sido provocados por el dichoso pastelito.**

"_**Eso me pasa por ser tan inocente"**_**, se dijo a si misma mientras intentaba pararse de la cama, "**_**Ni siquiera sé cómo llegue a casa!"**_**, pensaba dirigiéndose al baño. Se sentía rara. No, mejor sería decir que sentía mucha incomodidad al caminar, pero lo asumió como un síntoma de la resaca y de seguro a lo mucho que debió haber bailado anoche.**

**Al llegar al baño abrió la llave del lavabo, acerco su somnoliento rostro y comenzó a mojarlo para así poder por fin despertarse de su letargo. Tomo la toalla a tientas y se secó lentamente. Levanto su cara y se miró al espejo para poder apreciar mejor su estado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que su reflejo mostraba**

**-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- chillo mientras examinaba si aquel era su verdadero reflejo-NO PUEDE SER, QUE RAYOS ME PASOO?... Y QUE ROPA ES ESTA?-decía viendo el vestido que tenía puesto con espanto; ya que hasta ayer la ropa que ella traía puesta era un jean y una blusa negra. Sakura fijo su mirada en el espejo, mientras veía horrorizada, todos esos chupetones que tenía en el mentón, cuello, hombros y …. Miro hacia abajo, jalando la tela de vestido que cubría sus…**

**-NO PUEDE SER QUE HAY TAMBIEN!- grito ella abrazándose a si misma con la cara completamente sonrojada-P-pero cómo?- decía ella retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared y comenzar a deslizarse sobre esta. Al tocar el suelo pudo sentir de nuevo esa incomodidad y ardor entre sus piernas. Supo que ese malestar no era por la resaca.**

**End Flash Back**

-Creo que en esa parte, si es un poco graciosa, aunque un poco traumática-decía más para sí misma ,que para los demás.

**Flash back**

"**C**_**omo rayos me hice esto?" **_**, se preguntaba ella misma. No lo podía entender, hasta que a ella vino un recuerdo o supuesto recuerdo, ya que lo atribuyo a un colorido sueño o una loca fantasía , por así decirlo. Y ahí fue donde comprendió todo; al parecer esa fantasía, ese sueño , fue una realidad, pero…..**

**-Pero no puede ser cierta, porque esa persona no….. – trataba de hilar sus pensamientos, pero no podía. Sakura sabía que "ESO" había pasado en realidad, porque su mismo cuerpo lo decía, pero dudaba ya que la persona con la que estuvo no podía haber estado allí- No pudiste haber sido tú , pero…. Pero creo que al parecer lo eras.**

**Se abrazó las rodillas, encogiéndose cada vez más y más. Su cabeza le estaba punzando fuertemente en ese momento, pero no le tomaba importancia, nada podía ser importante ante el problema que estaba pasando ahora. No sabía diferenciar lo que fue realidad y lo que fue fantasía, simplemente la confundían. Y aunque hubiese sido una realidad y ella y esa persona hubiesen dormido juntos, se sentiría muy feliz, lo mismo seria si hubiese sido un sueño, las circunstancias no cambiarían.**

**-Me estoy volviendo loca- dijo riendo irónicamente, mientras hundía su cara entre el espacio de sus rodillas- me estoy volviendo loca en verdad.**

**End flash back**

-Puaggg…. Es una anécdota triste… la peor…. Es un asco-decía mientras el flequillo de su cabello ocultaba sus ojos y un aura oscura comenzaba a aparecer detrás de ella. Naruto y Sketch solo la observaban con unos ojos atemorizados.

-Esteee… Naruto crees que me puedas decir una anécdota- decía la pequeña, volteando a ver a su hermana qué seguía despidiendo esa aura oscura. Tragó saliva fuertemente- Al parecer creo que Sakura no puede.

-Bueno déjame ver-decía el rubio llevándose una mano a su barbilla- Creo que tengo una, aunque no es mía exactamente.

-No es tuya, ¿Cómo es eso?- le decía la niña confundida

-Es que veras, le paso a una persona….. qué bueno, se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde yo estaba y yo vi junto a otras personas….. muchas sería mejor decir, el gran y bochornoso espectáculo que dio-dijo el chico tratando de explicar a Sketch, que parecía más confundida que al principio- Sabes, mejor te lo cuento para que lo entiendas.

-Si me parece perrrrfecto!-dijo contenta- pero podrías hacerlo sentado en otro sillón…. La cosa negra que sale de Sakura me asusta- decía con una gota en la cabeza.

-A mí también-dijo el rubio, mientras se pasaba al otro mueble seguido de la pequeña.

-Ya! Ahora sí cuéntame!-le decía la niña, tomando su cuaderno y el lápiz , preparada para escribir. Naruto tomo la pose del narrador de cuentos y comenzó a contarle la historia

-Paso cuando estaba en sexto grado, en ese tiempo tenía yo once años y lamentablemente fui obligado por mis padres a ir a la estúpida puesta en escena de mi hermana, que para colmo de males quedaba en el fin del mundo…..

**Flash Back**

**-Por qué tengo que irrrr?- preguntaba una fastidiado Naruto , sentado en el asiento trasero del auto.**

**-Porque es tu hermana Naruto-le explicaba su papá, mientras iba manejando- Además de que no había nadie con quien dejarte.**

**-Podrías haberme dejado en casa-le reprochaba el rubio- siempre le das permiso a Dei, porque hacer la excepción conmigo.**

**-Una, porque eres un niño aun, dos, porque tu hermano es lo suficientemente grande para quedarse solo y tres, Porque tu hermana pidió que tu fueras a verla-le respondió Minato mirando a su hijo por el espejo retrovisor- Y sabes lo mucho que le gusta a tu hermana que te lleve.**

**-Lo hace para molestarme!-le dijo el chico enojado-Sabe que odio el teatro y lo muy aburrido que me resulta, por eso es que siempre pide que vaya yo. Ella me odia!**

**-Oh vamos Naruto, tu sabes que tu hermana no es así; ella solo quiere que la veas actuar, porque te quiere mucho, ya que después de todo eres su mellizo-le decía el padre pasivamente.**

**-Y por eso es exactamente que me odia, dice que debió haber sido "GEMELAS", no mellizos-decía esto cruzándose de brazos – Y estoy de acuerdo en eso, excepto que en vez de gemelas debió ser "GEMELOS".**

**-Ahhhh! Creí que ya habíamos dejado zanjado el tema de: "DEBIO SER MI GEMELO". Nacieron mellizos y punto!, no se puede hacer nada más.**

**-Sí, sí se puede-le decía Naruto-puedes darme unas monedas, para poder tomar un autobús de regreso a casa.**

**-Narutoooooo…. Iras a esa obra quieras o no!, además ya nos falta poco para llegar y tu madre ya nos separó los asientos-le explicaba Minato. El chico solo infló los cachetes y miro molesto hacia la ventana. Tendría que soportar otra vez más los tontos teatritos de su hermana . **_**" no ni loco, lo soportare, primero prefiero dar guerra!"**_

**Una vez llegaron al colegio donde se presentaba la obra teatral. Minato, tratando de no ser uno de esos padres que asesinan a sus hijos, tuvo que llevar a Naruto a rastras , ya que este se agarraba a cualquier poste , persona u objeto que pudiera evitarle entrar a ese lugar; haciéndolo pasar por situaciones vergonzosas, que hacían que su cara se pusiera más roja que las de una manzana , una fresa y un tomate juntos.**

**Ya habiendo pasado por todo, ambos llegaron hacia el teatro, donde Kushina los estaba esperando sentada en la segunda fila con los asientos separados para ellos.**

**-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?-pregunto ella a modo de regaño.**

**-Ya te imaginas porque-decía Minato mirando molesto a Naruto, cosa que el ultimo ignoro.**

**-Otra vez con lo mismo Naru-le decía su mamá **

**-Ustedes saben que no me gusta venir-le respondió cruzándose de brazos-Y aun así, me siguen trayendo, daré pelea hasta que lo dejen de hacer.**

**-uggg…. Este niño es tan terco como una mula!.. me hace acordar a alguien que conozco-dijo el hombre desviando su mirada hacia su mujer. Esta solo le respondió sacándole la lengua.**

**-YA, ya, ya! Siéntense de una vez, que la actuación ya va a comenzar y ustedes aún siguen parados-les decía la pelirroja obligándolos a tomar asiento- MInato, trajiste la cámara?-pregunto.**

**-Claro que sí, jamás se me olvidaría-le decía mostrándole el aparato con una gran sonrisa muy a su estilo-**

**-Ah, eso es lo que amo de ti!-dijo emocionada Kushina , dándole un fugaz beso a su marido mientras le arrebataba la cámara. Minato solo mostraba una cara de triunfador.**

**-Agggg estas muestras de amor me enferman-mencionaba un molesto Naruto hundiéndose en su asiento y en su miseria.**

**La gente fue llegando, hasta que apagaron las luces, anunciando el comienzo del acto. El rubio pudo ver como comenzaban a abrirse los telones dejando ver a tres personas, una de ellas su hermana, parados en medio de una gran sala, hablando de lo que al parecer sería una gran fiesta. "**_**Bueno por ahora la trama se ve buena"**_** pensaba el chico mientras miraba, "**_**No voy a desestimar que mi hermana actúa bien, pero eso no le va a quitar el carácter de bruja que tiene." Suspiro.**_

_**-**_**Espero con todas mis ansias que sea diferente-decía el chico-…ummmm….. oh rayos!.. quiero ir al baño!.**

**-Ahhh, mira Minato, mira, hay esta Ino!- señalaba emocionada la mujer a la pequeña que estaba en el escenario.**

**-Mamá….**

**-Sí, la veo que querida-decía eufórico el papá-Ahhhh! Que linda estaaaa!**

**-Papá…..**

**-Foto,foto,fotooooooo!-decía desesperada sacando la cámara.**

**-Mamaaaaa… - decía Naruto tratando de llamar la atención.**

**-Kushina, tómale hay, hayyy! **

**-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**-QUE!-dijo el molesto por la interrupción**

**-Nada-dijo el rubio volviéndose a su asiento.**

**-NO VUELVAS A INTERRUMPIR POR TONTERIAS NARUTO!-le regaño su mamá, volviendo a tomar fotos a su hija. El niño soltó un bufido.**

**Naruto se paró del asiento, para salir del lugar. Sus padres no dijeron nada, ya que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que el asiento estaba vacio, por estar mirando a su linda "Princesa". El rubio se dirigió hasta la puerta de salida, por suerte cuando salió del lugar, los pasillos estaban vacíos. No quería que nadie lo viera con esa estúpida pose que tiene uno cuando ya no aguanta las ganas de ir al baño.**

"_**Maldición! , no conozco este lugar, ni siquiera sé dónde estoy parado" **_**, se quejaba mentalmente, mientras buscaba desesperado el baño, cada vez se le hacía dificultoso caminar, sobre todo incomodo, "**_**Mierda!, esto no hubiese ocurrido si no me hubiesen obligado a venir".**_** Siguió recorriendo el lugar , hasta que impacto con algo que lo tumbo al suelo.**

**-HEYYY, TEN MAS CUIDADO IMBECIL!-le decía el rubio , llevándose una mano a la cabeza.**

**-TU DEBERIAS TENER MAS CUIDADO INEPTO!-se quejaba la persona con la que había chocado-MIRA QUE CORRER POR EL PASILLO SOLO LO HACEN LOS IDIOTAS COMO TU!**

**-EN TODO CASO, TU TAMBIEN LO ERES, PORQUE TAMBIEN CORRIAS HUEV….() !- respondió molesto Naruto.**

**-PERO TU MASS!- se defendia – Y-y NO SOY HOMBRE PARA QU ME DIGAS HUEV….()!-aclaraba molesta. Naruto se le quedo mirando confundido.**

**-Acaso eres mujer?-preguntaba el chico, que se acercaba cada vez más a la muchacha examinándola- OEEE ERES UN HOMBRE, UNA MUJER, NO SE PONDRIA ESE PANTALON ,POLERA Y GORRA QUE TU TIENES PUESTO, JAMASS!... a menos que…. – Naruto acerco su mano hacia la polera de la chica y la levanto- AHHHH EN SERIO ERES MUJJ… (PUM!)**

**-PSS CLARO QUE LO SOY CIEGO! Y NO VUELVAS A ALZARME LA POLERA, PERVERTIDO!-le decía furiosa la chica, con las mejillas rojas como un tomate- ahora quítate de mi camino que tengo que ir a ver la obra- decía la chica emprendiendo la marcha.**

**-Espera!-le decía el rubio deteniéndola, ella solo lo miro alzando una ceja en señal de pregunta.**

**-Que quieres?**

**-Antes de irte- la miraba serio, ella se puso seria también- ….. antes de irte puedes… puedes decirme donde está el baño?- se sintió un plop en el lugar.**

**-e-esta…. D-doblando esa esquina.. h-hacia la derecha- dijo ella con un tic en su ojo , señalándole con el dedo.**

**-Ahh QUE BIENN! GRACIASSS CHICO RAROOO!- le gritaba el rubio, que corría hacia los servicios higiénicos como si fuera el correcaminos.**

**-QUE SOY MUJERRRR!-le grito la chica desde al fondo. Naruto solo sonrió , mientras desaparecía en la esquina- Estúpido mocoso….. Uyyyy! Cuando lo vea… Cuando lo vea, yo… Yo,yo,yo me tengo que ir o no me lo perdonaraa! –dijo empezando a correr de nuevo.**

**Pasado unos minutos, Naruto salió completamente relajado del baño. Tenía que agradecerle a ese chico raro, por haberlo salvado de tener unos pantalones mojados. Así que decidió regresar al pasillo, para ver si aún se encontraba allí, pero cuando llego todo estaba vacío.**

"_**Donde habrá ido?"**_**, se preguntaba el rubio, mientras caminaba de regreso hacia el teatro, cruzando sus manos en su cabeza, "**_**ahhh bueno si me lo llego a encontrar, le agradeceré por el favor que me hizo".**_

**Llego hasta las puertas de la sala, cuando en eso se sintió un gran ruido dentro de esta. Naruto curioso abrió rápidamente la puerta, para ver qué era lo que había ocurrido. Veía a la gente sorprendida, completamente en silencio y mirando un punto fijo frente al escenario. Dirigio su vista hacia ese lugar, solo para darse con la sorpresa, de que el chico que lo había ayudado hace una rato en el baño, estaba colgando de la cintura, en medio de todo el escenario, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, incluso a su hermana que parecía querer suicidarse en ese mismo momento.**

**-SORRPRESAAA JEJEJE!-soltó la chica de repente, riendo nerviosamente, mientras su cara comenzaba ponerse roja-UMMM QUE TAL?.. BONITA OBRA NO?-todos estaban en silencio estupefactos- seee bonita…. JEJEJE AHHHH…mmmmm alguien me ayuda a bajar de aquí?-silencio total-…. Mmmmm… VAMONOS A COMERCIALES!**

**-!- la gente comenzó a reír se a carcajadas y entre ellos el rubio que no se contenía para nada. La chica solo tomo su gorra y se tapó la cara, en definitiva para ella , este sería el día más vergonzoso de su vida.**

**End flash Back**

**-**Y eso fue lo que paso- le termino de contar Naruto.

-En verdad quedo colgando en medio del escenario?-preguntaba ella dudosa

-Sí y daba vueltas ,porque la cuerda que tenia se enrollaba, cuando se movía jajajajaja y eso la hacía ver más graciosa jajajajaja.

-Pobrecita, pero a la vez que graciosa jajjajajajajaja-se reía la pequeña- Buenooo, gracias Naruto- le decía Sketch dándole un besito en la mejilla y cerrando su cuaderno- Me has sido de gran ayuda

-De nada Sketch, cualquier cosa que quieras tu pídemela no más-le dijo el rubio desordenándole los cabellos a la niña, esta solo se rio y se fue corriendo a su cuarto. El rubio fijo su mirada en la otra chica , que estaba en el sillón de al lado y al parecer aun no salía de su trance-Oiii Sakuraa!

-mmmmm? Que quieres?

-Ya saliste de tu trance?

-No, todavía estoy aquí soñando con nunca jamás-le respondió ella sarcástica, Naruto solo sonrió, era natural en Sakura responder de esa forma.

-Bueno, pues dile a Peter Pan, que necesito que me devuelva a mi Wendy por un rato-le dijo el sentándose al lado de ella- quiero que ella me cuente el cuento, que no pudo decirnos hace un rato.

-Wendy no quiere contar cuentos, está cansada-le respondió ella entendiendo lo que Naruto quería que le dijera.

-Entonces Wendy es una mala madre, no le quiere contar el cuento al niño perdido-le dijo el haciendo un gesto triste fingido. Sakura sonrio, lo quedo mirando, se acercó a él y le dio un beso maternal en la frente. Naruto se quedó sorprendido ante la acción de la chica.

-Prometo contarte el cuento otro día- le dijo- Pero ahora es hora de que te vayas a casa.

-Me lo dirás-pregunto. Ella asintió- Entonces ya me voy a casa tranquilo-

Ambos chicos se pararon del sillón y se dirigieron hacia la salida. Sakura acompaño a Naruto hacia el paradero de autobuses y espero con el hasta que tomara su bus y se fuera. Después de eso regreso a paso lento a su casa, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. Se dirigió hasta el pequeño cajón de su mesa de noche y de allí saco una pequeña llave que había entre todas sus cosas, pero al momento de sacarla hizo que se cayera un papel a suelo, Sakura lo recogió para volverlo a meter en el cajón, pero al verlo se dio cuenta de que era una foto.

-Esto es… - se quedó mirando la imagen por un rato para luego inconscientemente esbozar una ligera sonrisa- Jajaja….. esto ess…

**Flash Back**

**-ahah…. Voy. ah… tarde!-decía agitadamente la chica, corriendo por el pasillo- ese estúpido ahah niño hizo que me retrasara!**

**Se quejaba la pelirrosa, puesto que hace solo unos momentos, había chocado con un chico , que la había hecho caer al suelo y se había puesto a discutir con ella las dudas sobre su género. "**_**estúpido, idiota, imbécil, poco seso!, pensar que soy un hombre! UYYYY QUE COLERA ME DA!"**_**.**

**Llego hasta el lugar, pero para su sorpresa estaba lleno de gente y los asientos estaban todos ocupados. NO podía divisar muy bien el escenario, por lo que decidió que vería la obra desde otro punto del lugar. Fijo su mirada en la parte de arriba del estrado y dibujo una sonrisa en su cara, Sabía exactamente donde podría divisar bien la obra. Salió rápido de allí y se dirigió hacia la otra puerta que quedaba detrás de la escuela. La entrada allí solo estaba permitida para los que iban a actuar, así que Sakura se ocultó entre los vestuarios que metían los asistentes en ese momento, una vez vio que ya no había nadie que anduviera por allí cerca, salió de su escondite y fue hasta las escaleras de metal , donde desde arriba controlaban el paisaje, que llevaba cada escena y alguno de los efectos con las luces que había dentro de los actos. Subió por las escaleras despacio, debido a que la altura la mareaba, pero una vez llego allí, se apoyó en el barandal, para poder ver por fin, la obra que tanto querían que viera.**

**-Al fin!- dijo ella botando un suspiro agotada-ahhhh y lo mejor , que estoy en primera fila- Miro hacia abajo, pudiendo así ver con toda claridad la obra, pero sobre todo, teniendo la mejor vista hacia una persona, que se encontraba actuando en esos momentos.**

**-Ya te vi…. – decía esbozando una sonrisa ganadora- Pero tú no puedes verme… acaso me estás buscando?-se preguntaba la chica, viendo desde lo alto , que aquella persona miraba a cada rato al público, como si buscara a alguien. Sakura se subió encima de uno de los fierros del barandal, sin darse cuenta de que un gancho, tipo garfio, se había enganchado en su pantalón .**

**Quería que la persona la viera, pero no podía gritar en medio de todo el teatro, así que subió otro fierro más, para poder hacerse más visible. Lo que no conto fue que en ese preciso momento, fue que una de las enormes decoraciones, se desprendiera, jalando consigo el gancho que ella tenía atorado en el pantalón, que hizo , que ella fuera levantada hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, quedando así colgada en medio del auditorio; dejando a toda la gente sorprendida y con la boca abierta, ante tal espectáculo. **

**El calor llegaba hacia sus mejillas, todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella y para colmo de males, la persona que ella quería ver, la miraba con cara de estupefacción y asombro a la vez, además de que se notaba en su mirada, la alegría de que ella , hubiese ido a verlo. Al menos eso era algo bueno, pero no la salvaba del bochornoso espectáculo que estaba dando. Así que para calamar un poco la tensión que se había formado, decidió hablar, cosa de la que después se arrepintió.**

**-SORPRESA JEJEJE!-fue lo primero que soltó, mientras reía nerviosamente- UMMM QUE TAL?.. BONITA OBRA NO?- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero la gente seguía en silencio- seee bonita…. JEJEJE AHHHH…mmmmm alguien me ayuda a bajar de aquí?-decía Sakura tratando de quitarse el gancho, y salir lo más rápido de allí antes de que notaran lo roja que estaba, pero igual todos seguían en silencio y con la boca abierta-…. Mmmmm… VAMONOS A COMERCIALES!**

**-!- la gente comenzó a reírse y ella abochornada solo oculto su cara con la gorra que tenía puesta. Este era el peor día de su joven vida , ya nada podría hacerla avergonzar más, pero como siempre, por cosas del demonio. La gente comenzó a sacar sus cámaras y a tomar fotos del momento, como recuerdos para la posteridad. Si definitivamente ese día apestaba!**

**-Trágame completita tierra!**

**End Flash Back**

-Ese fue el día más vergonzoso de mi vida- decía la chica viendo la foto- Pero , por lo menos tuvo su lado bueno... le robe el show a Ino ejejjejejeje- reia la chica des pues de recordar la cara de la rubia, al verla en medio del escenario.

Guardo la foto en su mismo lugar y cerro el cajón. Sakura se dirigió hasta su ropero , saco el abrigo que tenía puesto en la mañana y reviso el bolsillo donde había metido la tarjeta que le dio Neji, se dispuso a abrirla una vez las tuvo en sus manos, pero en esos momentos la voz de Tsunade interrumpió su acción.

-Hey Sakura, Naruto, vengan a comer!-les decía la rubia desde abajo

-Naruto ya se fue, Tsunade- le respondió la chica guardando la tarjeta, junto a la llave que había sacado momentos antes, en su pantalón.

-Que si? Por qué?-preguntaba la mujer

-Su mamá lo llamo, por eso

-Ahh ya, que pena pues…. entonces baja para comas hija, prepare bastante comida

-Me la podrías guardar para más tarde-le decía la chica bajando las escaleras- Es que ahora tengo que salir urgente.

-Y a dónde vas a ir?-pregunto curiosa La rubia

-Voy a buscar a un amigo, tengo que entregarle una llave que él me presto-le explicaba la pelirrosa- además de que necesito que me explique bien, el contenido de una tarjeta.

-Vas a demorar bastante?

-No será mucho tiempo, tratare de llegar temprano, dile a papá que no se preocupe

-Está bien pero no demores-le decía preocupada Tsunade, la chica asintió y salió de la casa a paso apresurado. Tomo el primer bus que agarro y se sentó en los asientos traseros de este, al lado de la ventana. Estuvo todo el rato pensando, hasta que llevo una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalon y saco la pequeña llave que había dentro de este. La puso en la palma de su mano y la quedo mirando un rato, luego la cerro como puño, apretándola fuertemente, tanto asi que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

" _este objeto….. este solo objeto… tiene el poder de abrir las puertas hacia mi pasado, aquel pasado que terriblemente estoy condenada, a no olvidar jamás!... Neji, si la carta dice lo que pienso, otra vez tendré que usar esta llave…. Otra vez caeré en la misma oscuridad de hace cuatro años…. Otra vez seré la culpable de su partida…."_

**_N&S_**

_Y bueno que tal? como les parecio? jejejeje disculpen la demora, pero con eso de los estudios, no he tenido el tiempo, de dedicarme a esta historia, pero no , no la abndonare hasta terminarla jejejej bueno estoy escasa de ideas me gustaria que me dieran algunas para considerarlas y poderlas poner, por eso comenten plissss, sus reviewss alimentan esta historia,¡-Gracias por seguirme leyendo no vemos pronto,!_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10: Bienvenidos!

La semana de vacaciones que tuvieron ,termino. La escuela abría sus puertas de nuevo. El servicio de limpieza acomoda las carpetas, los profesores, estaban reunidos en la sala de tutoría y los alumnos , iban caminando lentamente hacia sus aulas, saludándose de nuevo, hablando de los acontecimientos ocurridos en esos días, copiando la respuesta de las tareas, entre otras cosas que siempre hacen los adolescentes, después de terminarse su tiempo de relajación. Todo parecía normal, cada quien hacia la misma rutina de todo el tiempo, pero como siempre hubo algo que corto toda esa serie de acciones. Atrajo y llamo la atención de todos los chicos y chicas de la escuela. Todos ellos mirando hacia un punto fijo en la puerta, todos ellos mirando pasar, uno de los acontecimientos más sorprendentes de ese año.

-_" Dios, ya sabía que esto pasaría, pero…. ESTO YA, ES UNA EXAGERACION!"-_ pensaba la pelirrosa, caminando en medio de todas las personas, que la quedaban mirando a ella y a su ya algo prominente barriga, como si fuera un extraterrestre visitando la tierra-_" y creo que ni aun así, lo mirarían tanto, como a mí"_.

Una vez paso, el pasillo de la inquisición, se comenzaron a escuchar los murmuros de la gente. Ella trato de no hacerles caso, de todas maneras, no era como si fuera la primera no?. Había otras chicas que también, estaban embarazadas y asistían a clases con sus enormes barrigas; y nadie les decía nada; es más, hacían su vida escolar de lo más normal, a excepción de los días que faltaban , para hacer sus chequeos mensuales o por que sintieron las falsas contracciones o simplemente rompieron bolsa dentro del aula, pero de ahí todo normal. Eso ya lo había aprendido, viendo **Sixteen and Pregnant. **Aunque en ese programa, no había salido un solo caso hasta ahora, donde una madre no se acuerde quien es el padre de su bebe o que la escuela donde estaba, nunca en sus cincuenta años de creación, había visto a una estudiante, menor de edad embarazada.

-_"Si, lamentablemente esa es mi suerrrrrteeee….. ya nada podría salirme peoorrr!"-P_ensaba la chica, mientras se tapaba con la gorra de su capucha, tratando de no llamar más la atención. Pero como siempre en la vida de cada persona, pero más en su vida, NADA, era muy poco.

-Saaaakuraaaaaa!- grito una voz enérgicamente, tratando de llamar la atención de la chica. Tan solo con escucharla, la pelirrosa supo, que su suerte estaba echada; y tratando de escapar de ella, comenzó a caminar a zancadas, haciendo pretender que no había escuchado nada- Sakurraaaaaaa!- la volvía a llamar la persona, que había comenzado a caminar rápidamente al compás de la chica. Sakura solo seguía ignorándolo, esperando que se vaya. Pero este era persistente y siguió llamándola-Sakuraaaaaaa, sakuraaaaa!

-_" maldita sea Naruto callateeee!, que no vez que todo el mundo está que nos miraaa!"_-pensaba la chica fastidia. La gente los estaba mirando y los murmuros empeoraban. Al parecer lo que ella pensaba, también era pensado por otras personas y Naruto llamándola, solo lo empeoraba más. Su única salida era deshacerse de él, por lo que comenzó a correr para alejarse.

-Sakuraaa! Por qué corresss? –le preguntaba el chico extrañado- Sakuraaaaa!- la chica voltio a mirarlo, pensando que no la seguiría, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el chico corría detrás de ella

-_" ahhhh maldita seaaa, porque siempreee lo empeoraaa!"-_ pensaba mientras corría más rápido, pero esto solo hacía que el chico aumentara más la velocidad y que la gente los mirara más, también. Sakura , ya cansada se rindió y dejo atrapar por el chico; que la abrazo fuertemente alzándola del suelo, chocando la espalda de ella contra el ancho pecho de él.

"_ahora si mi suerte está echada", _soltó un suspiro resignado y se dejó abrazar. Ya no se podía hacer nada, todos ya lo habían visto. Habían visto la tonta escena de Naruto abrazándola, lo que ahora, sin duda haría suponer a cualquier mente razonable, que él era el padre de su hijo.

-ya suéltame Naruto-le decía la chica tratando de apartarlo- me asfixias

-Lo siento, pero es que acaso no me escuchabas?-le preguntaba, mientras la soltaba

-No, no la verdad no-

-Pero.. si te grite…incluso corrí… porque corrías?- le decía el alzando una ceja.

-Tenía ganas de ir al baño, pero ya se me quitaron- le contestaba ella comenzando a caminar hacia la sala de Psicología.

-Ahhhh…. Ya veo- dijo siguiéndola- con razón no me prestabas atención….. jajaa y hablando de atención, muchas personas te estaban mirando-le dijo animado el chico. A Sakura le recorrió un gran escalofrió , que hizo , que hasta se le pararan los cabellos- ….. Oh y lo siguen haciendo!

-Naruto, calla tu fucking boca y mueve las piernas rápido, que quiero ir donde KAKASHI YAAA!-grito molesta, haciendo que Naruto se asustase y acelerara su paso.

Ooooo N&S ooooO

-Q-que rayos es esto?- decía Sakura con un gran tic en el ojo, mientras veía un gran letrero colgado en la puerta, donde se mostraban fotos de Naruto y ella, en diferentes momentos y lugares.

-Mira Sakura , hay sales comiendo las hamburguesas sorpresa del otro día-le señalaba el rubio, con una gran sonrisa en su boca. La pelirrosa solo baja la cabeza- y miraa!. Hay salimos los dos, el día, que ganamos el campeonato de futbol- decía contento Naruto. Un aura roja comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Sakura- ohh y mira esta de acá, ese fue el día en que los dos confesamos nuestros secretos. Te acuerdas?, estábamos junto al árbol jejeje. No te parece lindo?- el cuerpo de Sakura ardía en llamas.

- ...-

-Sakura, no te parece lindo?-volvió a preguntar

- ….-

-Sak-k … - quiso decir el, pero la chica arranco el letrero de la puerta, lo que lo dejo extrañado- que es lo que vas a hac-c ….. – no pudo terminar lo que dijo, porque la chica se alejó unos centímetros, tomo vuelo y dio una gran patada que derribo la puerta, dejando al rubio en blanco, y al igual que ella con un tic en ojo.

-TU, GRANDICIMO IDIOTA, COMO TE ATREVEZ!- le gritaba enojada, mientras le mostraba indignada el letrero con las fotos.

-Ah, por lo visto veo que ya te diste cuenta de mi sorpresa- le decía Kakashi contento- y que tal te parecio? Hermosa no es cierto?

-HERMOSA? USTED ME ESTA TOMANDO EL PELO, NO?-le decía ella apretando fuertemente los puños.

-No, porque lo haría, es más, esas son una pocas, de las muchas que tengo-le decía el hombre con una gran sonrisa, que solo irritaba más a Sakura.

-De las muchas que tiene?- dijo Naruto, que había salido de su estado de estupefacción- Acaso hay más?

-Pues claro que hay más, mira esto- dijo acercándose a una gran cortina que había en la pared – ADMIREN MI GRAN MURAL DE LOS MOMENTOS!- decía orgulloso el psicólogo, mientras corría la cortina y mostraba todas la fotos de Naruto y Sakura. Naruto quedo sorprendido y Sakura estaba con la boca abierta hasta el suelo- ahh ES TAN HERMOSO!- lo decía con cara de idiota en su forma chibi.

- Guau! Es impresionante!-dijo Naruto perplejo- quien lo hizo?

-Lo hice yo solito-decía señalándose a sí mismo- Y además fui yo quien tomo las fotos

-Pues, las tomas son geniales- alego el muchacho, a la vez que miraba entretenido cada una de las fotos del mural.

-Claro que tenían que ser geniales, si soy y-yoghhh…

-KAKASHI, ACABAS DE CABAR TU PROPIA TUMBAAA!-le decía la chica mientras le agarraba del cuello de la camisa y comenzaba a samaquearlo – ACASO NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE LO QUE HAZ HECHO?

-mmmmmm…. no?-decía el hombre , Sakura solo cerro los ojos tratando de no arrancarle la cabeza en ese momento.

-TU, CABEZA HUECA, HAS HECHO QUE AHORA TODO EL MUNDO CONFIRME QUE NARUTO ES MI PAREJA!- lo grito tan fuerte que mando al psicólogo volando directo hacia la pared.

-QUEEEE?- dijeron kakashi y Naruto al mismo tiempo-AHHH?

-UYYY, PRIMERO EL IDIOTA DE NARUTO Y AHORA TU!, USTEDES DOS SON LOS CULPABLES DE QUE AHORA, YA NO PASE INADVERTIDAA!-Les decía señalándolos a ambos- NO SOLO TENDRE QUE SOPORTAR, QUE ME MIREN POR MI ENORME BARRIGA, AHORA TENGO QUE SOPORTAR TAMBIEN, DE QUE TODOS PIENSEN QUE EL PADRE DEL NIÑO ES NARUTO Y LO PEOR DE TODO, ES QUE TENDRE QUE SOPORTAR LAS CONSTANTES AMENAZAS DE SU ESTUPIDO CLUB DE FANS!

-ahhhhhh…. ¿? –respondían ambos como si fueran idiotas, lo que hacía amargar más a la chica.

- ASHHHH!... No sé para qué me molesto en decirles, ambos comparten el mismo cerebro-decía la chica sentándose en una de las sillas que había en la sala- No entienden nada de lo que digo.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando perplejos a la chica, hasta que el rubio, fue caminando en dirección al Psicologo, lo cogio de los brazos y, como si fuera un muñeco, lo levanto y lo dejo fuera de la sala, cerrando rápidamente la puerta rota, con un pesado armario, que había empujado, antes de que el hombre reaccionara. Lo cual si hizo ya que comenzó a pedir desesperado , que le abrieran la puerta. Naruto quedo mirando a Sakura, que había puesto una mano tapando su rostro , pensando.

-No…. La verdad es que no entiendo de que te molestas- le respondió el rubio poniendo una silla frente a la de Sakura y sentándose en ella-…. Que piensen eso no, sería lo mejor?. Además tu misma me diste la autorización, para poder llamarme, el "padre del bebe".

- Narutooo…. Eso lo dije solo por decirlo, la verdad es que no quiero, que estés inmiscuido en mis problemas-le respondía Sakura- No quiero que nadie hable cosas de ti, de mi, pueden decir lo que sea, la verdad es que poco me importa lo que digan, pero tú eres distinto, ya que eres el capitán del equipo, eres popular y esto de hacerte pasar como papá, solo arruinaría tu reputación.

-Oh!, ya veo el motivo, por el cual fingías no escucharme- le decía , recordando la acción de la chica-Sakura, al igual que a ti, no me importa lo que diga la gente, me importa un rábano, lo que piensen los demás sobre mí, yo soy yo, no soy ellos. Pero si estas personas quieren herir a alguien que amo, y yo tengo la solución en mis manos, pues no voy a dudar en utilizarla. Si tengo que fingir que soy el padre de tu hijo, lo hare, sin chistar.

-No quiero, no entiendes, yo no quiero ver , como pisotean tu reputación por mí; ya has hecho suficientes cosas por mi Naruto, no quiero deberte más, me entiendes-le decía ella tristemente.

-No me debes nada Sakura, yo lo hago porque quiero hacerlo- explicaba, pero la chica solo miraba hacia otro lado- Mírame –le dijo tomando su rostro delicadamente, para que lo observara, pero está aún se rehusaba a mirar- Sakura tontita, tontita, tontita, tontita….. tu siempre eres la que protege, la que cuida y se preocupa por los demás; déjame ser ahora, el que protege cuida y se preocupa por ti y por él, aunque a ti no te agrade y aun así no lo quieras, yo seguiré persistiendo y lo hare de todas maneras.

-Es un "si o si", no?-le respondía ella con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, el asintió mientras le sonreía- ahhh…. necio como una mula, incluso peor.

- Asi me quieres, jejeje- le decía sacando la lengua.

-Ni tanto a!-

-Si, como no-

- en serio, ni tanto-le decía fingiendo sinceridad

-ya, ya, ya , te creo, ya-

-jajajaja-se reía Sakura. Naruto solo la quedo mirando tiernamente, la risa tan sincera de Sakura, la hacía ver bonita, ante sus ojos._ "deberías besarla"_, fue el fugaz e imprevisto pensamiento, que surco por su cabeza, dejando confundido. Miro a la chica está aún seguía riendo, pero no escatimaba en lo cerca que se encontraba su cara de la de él, "_que esperas Naruto?", _otra vez esa estúpida voz, sacudió su cabeza, para poder despejarse, que era lo que estaba pasando. "_Bésala",_ y hay iba otra vez la vocecita tonta.

Sakura , por estar riendo, se acercó inconscientemente al chico, lo que empeoraba la situación de este, ya que su cuerpo, tomaba vida propia y también comenzaba a acercarse más a ella. "_bésala ya!", _estaba a punto de hacerle caso, hasta que se sintió un fuerte golpe, que sorprendió a ambos, haciendo que se separasen.

-QUE RAYOS PASA?-decía el rubio, asustado y fastidiado, por la sorpresiva acción.

-…..- De la puerta entro un ya conocido pelirrojo, con su misma cara imperturbable de siempre, y detrás de él, venia Kakashi, con una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza.

-Garaa?-decía confundida la chica, pensando si él era quien había tirado la puerta.

-AGHH… ya me imaginaba que eras tú-decía Naruto, cruzándose de brazos fastidiado-Solo una bestia tiraría la puerta de esa manera.

-UNA BESTIA?-dijo Sakura con una venita en su frente, y golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano izquierda.

-Glup….. a-ah e-eso no e-es lo q-qqueria decir-Decía el rubio moviendo sus dos manos, nervioso.

-mmm.. menos mal-

-Jejeje … si es un poco tosquito lo que hizo, yo solo le dije que, Naruto y Sakura se habían quedado ahí adentro y lo primero que hizo fue tirar la puerta abajo-les explicaba Kakashi.

-….- Garaa, no dijo nada , solo se dirigió hacia el mural de Kakashi y comenzó a mirar cada una de las fotos.

-ñañañañaaaaa, tú no tienes, ninguna foto, pero yo siiii-le sacaba pica el rubio-wuajajaja

-….. – el otro seguía inmutable.

-Te gustan las fotos?-preguntaba el psicólogo- yo mismo l-laboowww…..- no pudo terminar ya que una cámara golpeo su rostro.

- jajajajaja, que idiota, jajajajaja- Sakura se reía de Kakashi- jajajaahhhhhh?-Garaa la había jalado del brazo, atrayéndola hacia él, Sakura se sonrojo ante esto y Naruto echaba humo por los oídos.

-Tómanos una foto-le mando al peligris, este aun sobándose la cara y con los ojos llorosos, por el golpe, a regañadientes obedeció la orden del chico. Subaku, abrazo a la chica, fuertemente, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa ganadora al rubio, que estaba detrás de Kakashi, viendo todo.

-Muy bien, ya está!-decía contento el hombre , enseñándoles la foto- salen bien los dos.

-DEJAME VERR!-decía Naruto tratando de ocultar su molestia, quiso tomar la cámara, pero Garaa se la arrebato de las manos, lo que lo enojo aún más. El pelirrojo, apretó el botón para ver la imagen completa y mostrando una media sonrisa ,le enseño la imagen a Sakura.

-Oh!, no esta tan mal-decia la pelirrosa, sorprendida de lo bien que se veía la foto.

-Sales hermosa, Sakura, aún más, cuando estas sonrojada- le dijo sincero, haciendo que Sakura se ponga completamente roja, por lo que al parecer era un cumplido.

-Gra-gracias-

-Yo también quiero tomarme!-dicia Naruto, acercándose hacia ellos.

-mmmm….. es una pena que la batería ya se gastó-le decía el pelirrojo con fingida lastima- será para la próxima.

-Grrrrrrrrrrr….. te matareee!-gruño el rubio, apunto de lanzarse encima de Garaa, pero fue detenido por Kakashi.

-YA ESTA BUENO!-grito el hombre llamando la atención de los tres- bien, ya dejémonos de relajos,que para eso han tenido tiempo en las vacaciones- El trio se quedó mirando, para luego mirar a Kakashi.

-ummmm….. en verdad no-dijeron los tres al unísono.

-No?, pero como, es en serio?-todos asintieron- Guau …mmm bueno, no nos vayamos por la tangente, así hallan o no hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones, ahora ya comenzaron las clases, así que tienen que cumplir con el castigo que les impuse, y ese era participar en el club de canto y teatro.

-Ah es en serio-se quejó el rubio- NO, nos puede mandar otra cosa.

-No-dijo directamente el peligris.

-Naruto, ya te dije que no puede ser tan malo-

-Ja, se nota que no sabes quién es el líder de ambos clubes- le decía el- es la peor persona, que jamás pudiese existir aquí en la tierra! La peorrrr!

-Si te sigues quejando como nenita, me voy a encargar de componerte-le decía serio Garaa

-Y yo- secundo Sakura

-Se comportaran peor que yo, una vez que la conozcan-le decía desviando molesto su mirada.

-Bueno, dejando de lado, a la bebita de Naruto

-HEYYYY!-se quejó el rubio.

-Dejando de lado eso, que es exactamente lo que debemos hacer?-preguntaba el pelirrojo cruzando de brazos.

-mmmmm…. No lo sé-respondió Kakashi, haciendo que los tres caigan a suelo con un PLOP!

-P-Pero como que no sabe?-decia Sakura, con su ya común y frecuente, tic de ojo.

-Oh vamos, no les gusta la ventura, lo desconocido?-les decía el, mientras los empujaba hacia la salida.

-No!-dijeron Sakura y Naruto

- ES una pena, pero bueno, diviértanse-

-Acaso no es su responsabilidad, como orientador, decirnos que va a pasar?- le preguntaban la pelirrosa y el rubio al mismo tiempo.

-No, la verdad no, asi que adiós- Cerro la puerta en la cara de ambos.

-ESTUPIDO LOCO-se quejaba la chica

-Nos espera el infierno-decía el rubio lamentándose.

-ya para con eso- decia Garaa

-NOS ESPERA EL INFIERNOOO!-levanto más la voz

-Sakura lo compones o lo compongo- le pregunto irritado el pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes, lo compondré yo- le decia con una sonrisa malévola, apareciendo alrededor de ella una aura negra y roja- Necesito algo con que descargarme- trono sus dedos, asiendo asustar al rubio.

-Tengo la impresión de me van a hacer algo que no me gustara-decía el rubio con una gota recorriéndole la cien-

Ooooo N&S ooooO

Corría presurosa, para llegar a su primer día de clases. Había esperado todos estos días, para por fin reencontrarse, con aquellas personas, con las que había dejado de hablar, hace ya tres años. Estaba tan alegre por eso, sentía que todo era perfecto, pero lo único que podía malograr aquella perfección, como siempre lo hacía, era su primo, con su gran, pero gran aura pesimista.

-porque tendré que venir contigo?- se quejaba Hinata, mientras se dirigía hacia su salón, guiándose del mapa de la escuela.

-Vivimos juntos, tenemos un mismo familiar en común y estudiamos en la misma escuela-le decia -responde eso tu pregunta?

-Eres un tonto-le decía inflando los cachetes y mirando hacia otra dirección

-Ahh, eres todo un problema- decia llevando una mano a su nuca, para tratar de relajarse.

-Oye Neji, quería preguntarte algo-le decia su prima, el chico volteo a mirarla, haciendo el gesto de que lanzara la pregunta. Ella solo le dio una mirada seria- Quien era la persona que vino a la casa el otro día?

-…. – se quedó mudo.

-Vamos Neji, dime quien era esa chica, porque no me vas a mentir que era una, a pesar de que me encerraste en el cuarto, pude sentir su voz-

-No era una chica, no era nadie Hinata- le dijo el tratando de terminar el tema.

-Ya ,si te creo ya- le decía ella sarcástica- vamos Neji, no me engañes, sé que ese día , la que vino era una chica, además si me encerraste en mi habitación, debió ser por algo no?-le dijo levantando una ceja.

-Hablas piedras tú, no?- le decía fastidiado.

-No, yo no hablo piedras-le respondía ella- que abras hecho, que no quieres decir, ni aceptar nada.

-YAAAA, SII ,UNA CHICA VINO A LA CASA , Y QUEEE?-Le dijo exasperado.

-Ja, lo sabía, sabía que era una chica y por tu reacción, deber ser hasta tu novia.

-Pues, en eso te equivocas querida prima-le dijo el bajando la mirada- ella no es mi novia, jamás podrá serlo, su corazón le pertenece ya a otra persona- una sombra cubría sus ojos. Hinata se dio cuenta de eso, y se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso.

-A ti te gusta ella, no es así?-pregunto

-No-

-Pero, hablas con tristeza-le dijo Hinata sin comprenderlo aun-Como si tu…

-Tendrías, que saber muchas cosas, para comprender, ese sentimiento que me trae tristeza- le dijo el mirándola a los ojos- M e siento mal, por algo que hice, es por eso que tengo que enmendar ese error, ayudándola.

-Tan mal esta esa chica?, tan atado te tiene?- decia ella confusa- NO creas que no me he dado cuenta Neji, te he visto cambiar desde que estamos aquí, así que supongo, que ya se en parte cual es el motivo. Lo que quisiera saber es, que tan atado estas?- hablo preocupada.

-Tal vez si supieras lo que yo se entenderías, pero es mejor dejarlo así, como dice ella, a veces vivir en la ignorancias es mejor-

-Me encargare de que eso no sea así-le decía ella mirándolo seria, más seria que nunca.

-Hinata no te metas, en mis asuntos, querías saber, no?, pues ahí tienes, ya te lo dije, abrí la boca demás, lo sé, pero por tu bien te pido no te metas-

-No me obligas a nada Neji- le dijo ella retándole- si es algo que te hace cambiar así de esa manera, no es bueno y me encargaré de eliminarlo.

-Pues si es así, yo me encargare de ese Uchiha- le dijo su primo mirándola seriamente molesto. Hinata se sorprendió- Que, crees que yo tampoco me di cuenta?

-Tu, como lo…

-Como lo sé?. Ah, será porque lo vi saliendo de la casa y será que también vi tu rostro desencajado una vez este se fue-

-Eso no es asi-dijo ella excusándose- el solo vino a saludarme.

-Di lo que quieras, el no vino, por un saludo, vino por otra cosa, cual fue no sé, pero te digo, no te metas en mis asuntos, si quieres que YO, no me meta en los tuyos, Hinata- le termino de decir, para luego irse caminando solo hacia sus clases. Hinata solo se quedó estática, no pensó que Neji los hubiera visto. Apretó sus puños fuertemente , mientras fruncía el ceño de su rostro.

-Está bien Neji, no me meteré en tus asuntos- hablaba sola- espero que tú tampoco en los míos, pero por ahora, habrá que dejar ese tema de lado, he ir al lugar donde tengo que ir.

Dicho esto comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria , a la que iba. Tenía que llegar a ese lugar primero, después de todo, ella estaba allí por un solo propósito.

Ooooo N&S ooooO

Los chicos corrían de una lado para otro, llevando, trayendo y sacando cosas, de los almacenes de la escuela. Acomodaban las luces, los adornos y los paisajes estaban siendo pintados , por el salón de arte del colegio. Las vacaciones habían terminado, por lo que tenían que poner todo en orden, para la nueva, puesta en escena, que se haría allí dentro de un mes ,tenían que prepararlo todo. Las cosas serían un desastre, si no es que todo el trabajo estaba a cargo de una sola persona, que se encargaba de organizar, mandar a confeccionar, preparar las audiciones, la música que se utilizaría, paisajes y adornos que tendría la obra, y ordenar a los demás. Todo eso no sería posible sin esa persona, que a partir de unos instantes llevaría otra carga más que acumular , junto con sus otras actividades.

-Ino, el salón de arte, dice que , dentro de una hora vendrán a pintar los paisajes-le decia una chica, a la rubia.

-Dile que los quiero ver en media hora, el descanso ya termino, el tiempo se nos va acortando y nosotros aún no tenemos a los personajes de la obra, así que nada de relajos con ellos- le mando a decir Ino, la chica solo asintió y fue corriendo rápidamente hacia el club de arte.

-Ino, uno de los reflectores se a malogrado- dijo un chico.

-Anda ve al salón de técnica electricista y pídele alguien que te ayude, urgente!- el chico salió corriendo rumbo al salón.

-Al parecer todo esta yendo bien, hasta ahora-dijo un joven acercándose a la chica.

-Sí, se podría decir que sí, pero se pondrá mejor, ya que todo está listo, para recibir a mis nuevos invitados- decía con una sonrisa malévola-

-mmmmm… que interesante-

Ooooo N&S ooooO

-Bien, aquí es-decía la chica parándose en la puerta de entrada hacia el teatro.

-Me pregunto, quien será el líder de este lugar?-se preguntaba Garaa

-EL DEMONIO-respondió el rubio.

-CREI HABERTE QUITADO ESA MANIA, NA-RU-TO!- Le decía la chica haciendo crujir sus puños. El rubio se tapó la boca rápidamente, mientras se alejaba de la chica.

-Ya, ya, no perdamos , más tiempo y metámonos de una vez- dijo Garaa, tomando una manija de la puerta y empujándola.

-Tienes razón, entremos de una vez, para acabar con esto, ya-Hablaba Sakura, siguiendo a la pelirrojo. Naruto iba detrás de ellos.

Una vez entraron los tres al lugar, vieron que estaba todo oscuro. Sakura tuvo mala espina, de eso, Garaa ,solo permanecía inmutable como siempre y Naruto, solo sabía que esa era la bienvenida hacia el inframundo. En ese instante , el telón se abrió, y las luces del estrado se prendieron, mostrando una figura, a la cual no podían distinguir bien.

-Hola a todos queridos invitados, espero que disfruten su estadía, el club de teatro les da la bienvenida-dijo una voz. Estaban confundidos hasta que uno de los reflectores, enfoco hacia el escenario, mostrando a la persona que había arriba. Sakura solo abrió los ojos, impactada, la persona que estaba arriba no podía ser …

- I-INO- lo dijo tan alto, que se escuchó en todo el lugar.

-Bienvenida SA-KU-RA-

Ooooo N&S ooooO

AHHHH, fui rapida no?, si creo, que si. EJEJEJEJE y que tal, particularmente me gusto, pero no se ustedes diganme. muchas gracias por los los comentarios, en serio me gustaron, ahhh me da animos, y bueno, si tienen una idea que dar , pues sera bien recibida al igual que sus criticas. OHHH ME OLVIDABA, EL SIGUIENTE CAP me demorare en subirlo debido a que estare ocupadicima hasta setiembre, mejor tarde que nunca no?, ahh lo siento pero asi sera, hasta que me desocupe, por favor pacienciaaaa!- bien me voy, nos vemos luego, dejen comentarios , ustedes saben que alimenta a mi historia, y la pobre tienen mucha hambre... Esta bien, nos leeemoss!


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11 : teatro del horror... por Sakura H.

_"Y entonces, un fuerte escalofrío, recorrío su espina dorsal. Elevando los vellos de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pupilas se agranden y que sus manos comenzaran a temblar. El ser que estaba frente, la miraba con aquellos ojos, empañados de enojo y venganza, dispuesto a atacarla en cualquier momento. Las advertencias habían sido dadas, y aún asi, ella no hizo caso. Dios, como comenzaba a arrepentirse, tal vez esa misma tarde, seria asesinada cruelmente y nadie... correría a ayudarla ..."_

_-_Heyy!, lo haces ver como una historia de terror!- se quejaba la rubia.

-Y que, acaso no lo es?-decia la pelirrosa

-NOOO!, ademas , me haces ver como una asesina-le decia ella señalando el texto. La pelirrosa miro hacia la laptop.

-Oh si, tienes razón-le dijo la chica - lo corríjo ya!

-A ver que dice ...- La rubia se acercó a leer- _Quizo correr lejos, pero el horroroso monstruo rubio, con sus feos dientes y aliento repulsivo, la tomo fuertt... O_O!...ÒoÓ _Eres una IDIOTA BORRA ESO!

-noooooo- le decía Sakura, cerrando la laptop y corriéndo fuera del alcance de la chica- para eso existe la libertad de expresión!

-Narutooooo, ven aquí y ayúdame-le pedía la rubia

-Estoy ocupado...-le respondió, luego voltió hacia su laptop, para escribir- _Capítulo 11: el apuesto principe, le ganó al pelirrojo desabrido... ()Y asi, el bello y apuesto, capitán de fútbol, salvó a la hermosa, chica de ojos esmeralda, de sufrir un trágico accidente() ... y como siempre, el bufón, de rojos cabellos, solo pudo llorar como niñita...()_

_-UYYYYY Sakuraaaaaa!-gritaba la rubia, yendo detrás de la chica._

_-_Al parecer, creo, que el único capaz, de contar esta historia soy yo-decía serio el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los almacenes de la escuela y sacando de este, una antigua máquina de escribir. La puso sobre una mesita y atrajó hacia él una banquita, para sentarse. Comenzó a escribir.

Capítulo 11: " OA, ABASHO... BESHOOOO!"

-Bienvenida Sa- ku- ra- Le decía Ino, con una sonrisa perversa en su boca. La pelirrosa, no podía articular, bien las palabras, la verdad era que estaba en shock. Los chicos solo miraban serios, al escenario, viendo como la chica comenzaba a bajar las gradas del lugar, para acercarse hacia ellos.

-Ino, ya dejate de cursilerías, y vayamos a lo que hemos venido-le decia el rubio mirando fijamente a su hermana, esta solo le hizo un mohín, una vez estuvo cerca de ellos.

-No seas aguafiestas Naruto- se quejaba la chica- Tu sabes como soy yo con estas bienvenidas, me conoces bastante como para saberlo ,HERMANO- las palabras de la chica, hicieron reaccionar a Sakura, haciendola mirar a Naruto.

-S-son H-hermanos?-dijo la pelirrosa confundida. Ino le miro levantando una ceja.

-Qué, acaso no lo sabías?-le decia la rubia.

-P-pero... si tu apellido es Yamanaka-expuso la pelirrosa.

-Bueno... con respecto a eso Sakura-le decía el rubio tratándole de explicar- ella se puso Yamanaka, en honor a unos de sus grandes actores favoritos-

-Inoichi Yamanaka-respondió ella , con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Como siempre, papá la complace en todo y le permitió cambiarse el apellido, con tal de que estuviera contenta-resoplaba molesto Naruto.

-Celosoo Hermanito?-decia ella burlona. El rubio solo la miro enojado y luego murmuro "bruja", sin que esta se diera cuenta.

-Por qué, no me lo dijiste antes?-preguntaba Sakura , mirando al chico.

-Te lo dije, pero jamás me prestaste atención-respondía el chico cruzado de brazos.

-Es que jamás te dejas entender, Naruto- repuso Garaa.

- Claro, que me no me dejo a entender, si tengo al par inseparable, diciéndome que me calle!-le respondía molesto el rubio.

-Eso no tiene , nada que ver- decía la pelirrosa-

-Sakura, para él todo tiene que ver, por eso es inepto-decía serio el pelirrojo.

-Vaya, al fin hay alguien que te dice la verdad Naruto-dijo la rubia mirando a su hermano.

- T-tu Callate, imbécil desábrido!-le gritaba el chico apretando los puños.

-Si, si, como tú digas... continuando con el tema central, nos podrías decir, que es lo que tenemos que hacer aquí?-pregunto Garaa, dirigiendose a la rubia.

-Subaku no Garaa?, Que es lo que haces aquí?-decía Ino, recien reparando, en la presencia del chico, frente a ella- No se supone que esto es, para los castigados.

-Yo formo parte de ese grupo ahora, por eso me vez aquí-le respondió

-Se podría saber que hiciste?, al menos sé, que ese par de allá- dijo, apuntando hacia Naruto y Sakura- estan aquí, porque, uno se peleo con un idiota de otro equipo y la otra , bestia desagradable y fea, dejo inconsciente a la hermosa jefa del teatro.

-Eyyyy! COMO ES ESO DE BESTIAAA!-le gritaba completamente furiosa Sakura.

-PS ESO ERESS FRENTONAA ANTISOCIALL!- le gritaba la otra chica.

-Parece que quieres, que te deje inconsciente de nuevo, OXIGENADA!

-Solo, atrévete a hacerlo de nuevo y verás quien terminara en el suelo, PELO DE CHICLE!

_-_ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!- decía el rubio serio, para luego dirigir su mirada a la pelirrosa- Sakura, el motivo por el que te pusieron en detención, fue por haber dejado inconciente a Ino?

-mmmmm... Se puede decir que si, Naruto- respondió

-O sea, que tú fuiste la causante de que Ino, se quedara en cama por más de una semana?

-ahhmmm... si?-

-o sea que tú hiciste, que ella, se quedara completamente tranquila durante más de una semana?

-siiiiiiiiiii- le dijo fastidiada, por las molestas preguntas de rubio. Lo que no se espero fue que este, llegara a su lado y la abrazara como si fuera... una heroína?

- Bendita seas entre todas las mujeres y bendito el suceso, que hizo que esa fuera la semana más feliz de " La vita mia "- le decía el rubio apachurrandola,lo que hacia que la pelirrosa se ruborizara, pero tuvo que soltarla, ya que fue jalado de las orejas- AAAAAAUUUUCHHH!

-Se supone que eres mi hermano!- le regañaba Ino, mientras le jalába la oreja izquierda.

-No te tomes atribuciones que no debes y mucho menos cambies el contenido de una frase bíblica-le decía Garaa, jalándole con fuerza la oreja derecha.

-ah!... esta bien...solo suéltenme!-les decía el chico liberando sus orejas, de aquellas manos perversas- tskk! antes era la moda del cuello... ahora parece que son las orejas-se quejó sobándose.

-Muy bien, regresando al tema principal-dijo la rubia- aún no me dices el motivo, por el cual estas aquí?-la pregunta era para Garaa.

-es algo complicado- respondió- tendrías que preguntárselo a Kakashi

-Ummm imagino de que va- espetó la rubia.

-no lo creo- dijo bajito el pelirrojo.

-Bien, bien, bien-decía Ino captando la atención de los tres- dejando de lado los saludos y bienvenidas, pasemos ahora a las aclaraciones-

-Aclaraciones?-preguntaba confundido el rubio

-Sí, "aclaraciones", mi pequeño y nada talentoso hermano-repondía la chica en una pose de diva.

-Grrrrr!-Gruñía el rubio, que habia tenido toda intención de dirigirse a ella, si no fuera porque Sakura y Garaa lo tenían agarrado.

-Primera aclaración: "al ser ustedes tres parte del grupo de los sancionados ,y por ende chicos apunto de ser marcados en la lista negra de la escuela, es mi deber como SU TUTORA, volverlos a enviar al buen camino"

-Wtf? TUTORA?-dijeron Sakura y Naruto.

-NOOO INTERRUMPANN!- decia Ino, con una cara de pocos amigos, haciendo que ambos chicos cerraran el cierre de su boca- Bueno, continuemos... "Segunda aclaracion: participaran, trabajaran y actuaran en cualquier actividad que se realice dentro de los clubs"

-Bueno, hasta hay , no me parece tan malo-decia en voz baja el rubio , a los que los otros dos asintieron.

-Y otra pero no menos importante aclaración- decia la rubia con una sonrisa maligna en su boca; un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los tres- ustedes tres, son completa y absolutamente MIOS!

-... - silencio sepulcral.

-Y para asegurarlo, harán su primer mandato... upps me equivoque, Tareaa, jijiji-decia tapandose la boca delicadamente con la mano mientras reía- todos los novatos, siempre tienen que hacer un pequeño teatrín elegido por el líder, como costumbre en el club, asi que,se vestiran y cantarán como ... para poder iniciar jijijijijijij-

-QUEEEEEEEE?-Dijeron todos

Ooooo N&S ooooO

-Y, Cómo van las cosas?-preguntó

-Bien-respondió , la otra persona- Van bien por ahora

-Me alegra, aunque me alegraría más que ya todo este listo-decía mostrando una sonrisa- No me decepsiones- dijo, mientras con su mano palmeaba la mejilla del otro.

-No hagas eso-dijo apartando su rostro- no soy una mascota.

-Pues, para que lo sepas, mientras estes bajo mis ordenes, eres mi mascota-le respondió el otro, tomando una pose arrogante.

-Poco te va a durar sabes, no llegaras a nada-dijo la persona, mostrando en su voz, la rabia contenida que sentía- las personas, que se comportan como tú, nunca consiguen ser felices .

-Jajaja ... me hablas de ti acaso?... eres peor que yo, con un pecado peor que el mío ...

entre gitanos, no nos vamos a leer las manos , no crees? , No seré tal feliz, pero tampoco seré tan infeliz como tú- le respondía el otro, destilando veneno con sus palabras.

- Lo mío dista mucho de lo tuyo, lo que hice , hago y haré, es por amor-

-Amor que jamás correspóndera, por ser corrupto desde un principio- le soltó

-Y es que acaso el tuyo no es igual?, tampoco te correspóndera, eso lo sabes- le dijo mostrando una sonrisa , que hizo enojar a l otro.

-Limítate, a lo que tienes que hacer y prócura que salga bien, que si algo sucede, me ecargare que todos sepan tu verdad!- le dijo molesto, dándose media vuelta llendosé de allí.

-Nada me agradaría más que eso-decia para si mismo- ... _Pero serías capáz de aceptarla, sin hacerme sufrír?... Después de todo, lo que él dijo es cierto, no soy mejor que él._

_Ooooo N&S ooooO_

-E.. es-sta mierda... es-s p-peor de l-lo que m-me podrí-a imaginarrrrr!-decía la chica, con un gran tic en los ojos.

-Yo te lo...

-Hazme el favor de callarte la boca y no decir lo que ibas a decir!- le respondió ella , con una mirada llena de odio, que hizo que el rubio , corriera el cierre de su boca, para quedarse mudo.

-No es tan malo-dijo el pelirrojo- es mas, hasta podría decir que me agrada.

-Que te agrada?, Tskkk... debes estar loco- le decía Naruto- Es más, porque carajos tenemos que vestirnos asiii!

-Preguntalé a "TU HERMANA" pzzzz- decia la chica fastidiada.

-Aún sigues amarga!, pero si ya te dije , que te lo habia dicho-se excusaba el rubio-

-Pero no me dijiste el nombre ANIMAL!-le decia la chica chirriando los dientes-

-Es que se me chispoteo... además como iba a saber, que eran enemigas!- le decia haciando sus típicos gestos infantiles.

-Grrrr no te pegó no mas, porque este maldito traje no me lo permite-

-ya parenlé, pelear no solucionara nada-dijo el pelirrojo tratando de apaciguar las cosas.

-Mira POH, será mejor que te calles y no interrumpas-le decia el rubio molesto.

-Al menos estoy vestido, como un hombre , no como tú, LALA- Se defendió Garaa

-Que insinuas teletubie afeminado¿?-

-Lo que tu piensas ps, LA- LA - le dijo el rubio recalcando la última palabra- al menos mi personje, usa un scotter, signo de virilidad, en cambio el tuyo, utiliza una pelotita amarilla, que ni siquiera es de fútbol, lo que quiere decir que es toda una mujer!

-M-mujer DICESS! , Lala es HOMBRE ,ya idiota!-le decia el rubio , mientras hacía temblar su puño con indignación.

-Si, siiiii... ten toma tu pelotita LALITAAA- le decia burlón , entregándole una pelota amarilla que habia cogido.

-Ohhhh definitivamente morírassss!-decia el rubio, acercandosé al otro dispuesto a golpearlo (autora-. se me hace muy gracioso , incluso tierno imaginarlo... :P)

-Callensé ya! Par de teletubies gay, al menos sus personajes, tienen algo de definido, mientras que YOOO, tengo que usar el traje del rechoncho y hermafrodita de Tinky Winky!- decia Sakura señalandose a ella misma.

-Hermofridita? que es eso?-pregunto el rubio, a lo que a los otros solo les resbalaba una gota por la cabeza.

-hermafrodita, es un animal que posee los dos sexos-respondío Garaa, con toda una pose intelectual- agregalo a tu diccionario IMMMMMBERBE.

-jaja imberbe jajaja... que significa imberbe?-le dijo el chico serio. Los otros dos lo miraron con cara de "esto es enserio?"

-El de verdad es un caso pérdido-le dicía el pelirrojo a la chica.

-Que, recien lo notas?-decia ella levantando una ceja

Mientras tanto, en ese lapso mental que Naruto tenia en ese momento, buscando el significado de la palabra, y Sakura y Garaa platicaban sobre lo muy idiota que era. Un pensamiento pasó por la mente del rubio, haciendo que este sacara su tipica sonrisa de "se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea"

-Oyeeeeee!-grito el rubio, haciendo que los demás se sorprendan- estamos vestidos de teletubies, no?- Sakura y Garaa asintieron como diciendo "Y a este idiota que le pasa"-

-Si, Naruto, estamos vestidos de teletubies-repondío Sakura.

-Pzzzz podríamos cantar esta canción-dijo él emocionado acercandosé a ellos , formando grupito y diciendoles en voz baja. Los chicos se separaron rápidamente , sorprendidos.

-Estas hablando enserio?-decia Sakura

-Si muy enserio, sería fantástico-

-Esa canción es tonta Naruto, me averguenza cantarla-dijo la chica

-No voy a cantar esa ridícula canción-decia Garaa cruzandose de brazos- es humillante

-Ni yo, estar en este traje es suficiente para mí-

-p-pero podríamos...

-NO, Naruto, no cantaremos-dijo Garaa

-Ohh que aguafiestas-le decía sacándole la lengua-... ahhhh (suspiro)... esa canción irrita bastante a mi hermana, por eso pensé...

-Espera, dijiste IRRITA-preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Sí, esa canción irrita bastante a Ino, por eso pensé , que al menos si nos iba a humillar, nosotros tambien podríamos molestarla, pero como no quiereennnn ... -

-Cantemósla!-dijo firme Sakura. Cosa que sorprendió al pelirrojo.

-Pero, no que te daba verguenza?-cuestiono el rubio.

-La opacará el placer de ver a Ino irritada-respondió la chica, con cara perversa, mientras unos cachitos salían de su cabeza-

-Lo has dicho a propósito, no?-dijo ,levantando una ceja el pelirrojo, a lo que el rubio sonrío.

-Tu humillación, opácara todo-respondío el chico mirandólo socarronamente

-Que conste, que yo quize la paz-termino de decir este, para luego ir hacia donde la pelirrosa.

-hasta separarte de Sakura, no pienso darte pazz-dijo el rubio bajito llendo tras ellos.

Ooooo N&S ooooO

- "... _Y me entretengo con tus ojos cristalinos como gotas de champagne _

_y sin embargo no dejo de pensar_

_en lo suave de tus labios, cuando sueles besar_

_y el sabor de tu saliva, cuando empiezas a amar_

_Entiende lo que digo , esto es fácil, solo sigue el manual_

_no tiene tanto problema es cuestión de escuchar_

_no busques una tangente, es fácil como decir_

_que yo te gusto como tu a mí..._

_Castígame me he portado mal, _

_Diviértete, gozas y me gusta..."_

Cantaba alegremente la canción, mientras revisaba los test vocacionales de los alumnos. Posó su mirada en el reloj. Eran las doce y media, dentro de una hora a mas tardar, sus queridos protegidos, estarian haciando el rídiculo en público. Rio de solo imaginarselos, aveces Ino podia llegar a ser muy cruel. Fue por eso que los puso bajo su tutela, un par de humillaciones,los haría fuertes contra la verguenza y se ha dicho de paso, lo harían reir un rato a él.

Tocaron la puerta en esos, momentos, puso pausa a la música y se levanto a abrir, para su sorpresa, se encontró con una persona, a la que no veía hace mucho tiempo, la hizo pasar, no sin antes abrazarla primero y saludarla por su regreso.

-Hace tanto tiempo, no profesor-le decia ella con una sonrisa-

-Si ps, tres años. Debio haber sido muy bonito vivir en Francia ,no?-preguntó

-ummm maso menos, no me quejo-le dijo ella-

-Y extrañaste a alguien?-

-A todos deberia decir, aunque si , tambien extrañe a una persona en especial, porque sé que a eso iba su pregunta, profesor- el hombre solo rió, la chica lo conocía demasiado bien.

-Bien, dejando eso de lado, has venido hasta aqui por algo no?-le decia mirandola a los ojos.

-ammmm... si, se puede decir que si-respondío

-Y que es?-

-Kakashi, crees que podrías castigarme?-

Ooooo N&S ooooO

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, sus manos temblorosas empezaban a sudar y las muchas, pero muchas ganas de vomitar, se hacian presentes. Nunca se imagino estar en esta situación, aunque en su vida habían sucedido millones de veces, cosa a lo que jamás se terminó acostumbrar. Inspiró aire profundamente; la ganas de arrojar continuaban y eso no era bueno, un ridículo más en su vida, harían que tomara la desición de matarse. Pero es que no podía controlarse, los nervios la mataban. Jamás imagino que esa chica pudiera ser tan "Perra!"

-Cuando dijo un teatrín, yo imagine algo pequeño y discreto, no esperaba que se llenara todo el teatro!-decía Sakura sorprendida de ver cuantos alumnos llegaban de distintas partes de la escuela- ... Creo que me va a dar pánico escénico.

-No imagine que fueran tantos-decía Garaa tratando de mantenerse en calma.

-Bueno yo me voy!... -dijo el rubio dandosé la vuelta, pero Sakura lo tomo de la antena del disfraz, impidiendo que se vaya.

-OH NO TÚ NO TE VAS!- gritó-Tú, nos metiste en esto, asi que tuuuuu, te hundes con nosotros!-decía Sakura botando fuego por los ojos. El rubio solo movia sus manos, tratando de que la chica no lo golpease.

- Que motivo hay para que haya tanta gente?-se cuestinaba el pelirrojo.

-El motivo es ... -dijo una voz , apareciendo de improvisto- Que es la primera vez, que los chicos más populares harán el rídiculo en público- les explicó Ino acercandose a ellos.

-Pero, por qué ?- cuestinó Garaa- no era solo , hacer esto sin nadie más.

-No podemos salir!- se quejaba el rubio-

-Tendrán que hacerlo, por las puras no le he pasado la voz a todo el mundo- decía Ino, llevando sus manos a su cadera- Además, sino lo hacen, quedarán marcados para siempre en la lista negra de la escuela- les dijo con una sonrisa petulante.

-Ya me imaginaba que tu maldad no tiene límites, no?- decía furiosa Sakura.

- Mira, me vale muy poco lo que me digas, es mas ni me interesa-le respondío la rubia sin dejar su sonrisa de lado, cosa que exáspero a la pelirrosa, que ya se queria arrojar encima para golpearla mas no podía, por tener lo brazos sujetos por Naruto y Garaa.

-Y a nosotros tampoco , nos interesa lo que hayas hecho, es mas lo vamos a hacer con gusto-dijo Naruto retando con la mirada a su hermana. - Ya hasta tenemos un numero solo lo quedó mirando interrogante, a lo que Naruto le guiño el ojo, y hay fue cuando lo entendio.

-Pues que bien, por ustedes-respondío ella, claramente fastidiada por las palabras de su hermano- Bueno, tengo que retirarme, los estare viendo en primera fila, asi que apurense en terminar de prepararse-luego de esto se retiro de allí, haciendo que los tres pudieran por los menos relajarse un rato.

-Estas seguro de lo que estamos apunto de hacer, Naruto-dijo Garaa dudoso, este asintió.

-Tal vez sea la mayor locura, pero al menos me sentire tranquilo de que no se haya salido con la suya-dijo con un aire de seguridad.

- Yo tambien creo lo mismo-decía Sakura-Sé que ahora soy , como el circo ambulante de la escuela y se que lo seré aún más con esto,pero me sentiré mejor sabiendo que hice esto con ustedes y que además le arruinamos la fiesta a Ino.

- ...uffhhhh ... demonios, ya que se le va a hacer ps, salgámos con las mismas-decia Garaa resignandose a su destino.

-Sí, pero antes, debemos de darnos el abrazo de la suerte-dijo el rubio, los otros asintieron y se juntaron al chico.

-ABASHOOO!-dijeron los tres al unísono, abrazandose fuerte ( imaginen a los teletubies abrazándose... jjjajaja cómico). Luego se separaron y se ubicaron detrás del telón.

Naruto, pudo notar la cara nerviosa de Sakura, asi que se acercó más a ella y tomó de su mano- Todo, saldrá bien, ya hemos pasado por cosas peores no lo crees?-le decía él con una mirada tierna- Ella solo asintió- tratemos de divertirnos, que de esto se trataba.

-Lo hare, y ten por seguro que me voy a divertir mucho-dijo ella ya más animada, apretando la mano de chico.

-jaja... eso es exactamente lo que más amo de ti-soltó sin querer el rubio, haciendo que Sakura se sorprendiera del comentario.

-ugg... G-gracias-dijo sonrojada. Naruto solo sonrió, ya que no notó el rubor de la chica, ni se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-ya se esta abriendo, aviso el pelirrojo- al notar como lentamente el telón iba deslizandose. Sakura se tensó, pero Naruto apretó su mano y no solo él sino tambien Garaa, que al ver esta acción, decidio no quedarse atrás. Sintiendosé más serenos, los tres tomarón una gran bocanada de aire, preparandosé a lo que venía.

Una vez que el telón se corrío por completo, los tres chicos pudieron ver toda la sala llena de personas y entre esas personas, a sus amigos y al parecer tambien enemigos. Un silencio sepulcral, inundó todo el lugar. Los tres se tensaron al mismo tiempo, mientras que sus mejillas se iban poniendo completamente rojas. Y solo luego de unos segundos, una carcajada, activo una reacción en cadena de risas y burlas; los alumnos comenzaban a sacar sus camaras y los flashes comenzarón a iluminarlos. Nada podría ser más vergonsozo.

-jajajajajaja- se ría Ino desde su asiento. Los tres la observaron con fastidio, luego se miraron al mismo tiempo a la cara dando asi al Dj, la señal para que empezara la pista. Una vez la melodía empezó, todos se quedaron callados y estupefactos, mientras tanto la cara de Ino cambio, de gozo a espanto, cosa que hizo sonreir socarrón al rubio.

►(Naruto)

_Quisiera ser un teletubie nada más, sin tener_

_que estudiar, sin tener que trabajar, cagando _

_al aire libre y meando en el jardín, sin tener_

_verguenza de enseñar mi pipilín ... hoaa!_

_-_Cantaba todo, esto haciendo mímicas graciosas, que hizo que todo el mundo comenzara a carcajearse y a grabar todo lo que pasaba. Ino solo que había quedado de piedra, pensando en: "E-en v-verdad el esta d-diciendo ESOOO! ... e-el dijo la palabra PPP!"

- ► (Garaa)- reacio al principio, tuvo que seguirle la pista a Naruto, después de que este lo empujara a cantar.

_Quisiera serrrrr un t-teletubie na-da masss_

_todo el día humhum, con mis hueanndo_

_fumandome la hierba todo el día sin parar_

_y después si queremos entre todos aahhh... esas cosas!_

_- (notesé que le costo bastante cantarla)- _Naruto solo lo miro con cara de , "QUE MIERDA CANTAS?". Por otro lado, Sakura estaba tranquila, es mas disfrutaba el momento, todos se rian pero a la vez pedian que siguieran. Además Ino estaba sufriendo de un paro en estos momentos, ahhh no podría estar mejor.

- ► (Sakura, Naruto y Garaa) - se abrazaron, para hacer esa parte.

_Quiero ser el quiento teletubie,_

_quiero andar calato por el campo, quiero ver_

_el mundo color rosa y salir jugar_

_colgandome la cosa y libre retosar, corriendo_

_por el campo el campo y chuparte una vez mas_

_Lalaaaaaaaaaaaalalalaaa_

_Hoah!_

_Tinky Winky, Dipsy,poohhh ...aioshh.. abashooo... abasho?... ota vez! - _todos reian , incluso sacaron unos carteles agradables que decian Garaaa te amamos y tambien hubo otros, poco agradables, que decian: " maldita Sakura roba Narutos!". La pelirrosa solo cantaba, mientras una gota resbalaba de su frente.

Ino enfurecida se paro de su asiento y se fue hacia el Dj para que sacara, pero al ver sus intensiones, Naruto la intercepto , la hizo quedar en el escenario a la fuerza, para que terminara la ultima estrofa con ellos. La rubia forcejeaba, pero lostres chicos la tenian bien agarrada impidiendo que se fuera.

-Canta hermanita!- le dijo Naruto , riendo victorioso había ganado.

-Ya me las pagarás Naruto!-amenazó la rubia, pero poca importancia le tomó-

-Terminemos!-dijo Sakura, los chicos asintieron.

► (todos)

_Quiero ser el qinto teletubie, every body_

_quiero andar tolaca, por el campo_

_quiero ver el mundo color rosa y salir a jugar_

_colgandome la cosa y libre retosar, corriendo por el_

_campo , chuparte una vez más_

_Lalaaaaaaaaaaalalalallaaaaa_

_Y una vez mas..._

_Lalaaaaaaalalalalaaa, lalaaaaaaaaalalalalala_

_otra vez mas..._

_aiosss, tinky winky, poohhh... ota vez aioss_

_jajajjjaja_

Cuando terminaron, toda la sala se lleno de aplausos ,gritos y risas. Naruto y Sakura , se sonrieron y luego se despiedieron, como lo hacian todos los actores al final del acto. La gente solo gritaba , pidiendo otra. Ino salió de allí presurosa y amarga, dispuesta a buscar al maldito dj que no había sacado la canción. Para luego hablarle a Kakashi de lo sucedido.

Mientras tanto los tres teletubies, respiraban agotados por el espectaculo que habian dado. Garaa , decidio ir a cambiarse por lo que dejó a Naruto y Sakura aun descansando y con los trajes puestos.

-Fue genial!-dijo la chica

-Sí ESTUPENDOOO!-decía emocionado el rubio.

- Increible, que yo haya hecho eso!... Gracias, por... darme confianza Naruto-le agradecia la chica.

-No, es de nada, además, como te dije hemos pasado situaciones peores-

-ufff si varias-sonrío recordando

-Ammm... creo que si es contigo, con quien paso esto, no me siento tan mal...- explicaba el

-Creo, que para mí , es igual, tenerlos a tí y a Garaa, me hizo sentir bien- repuso ella

-Debo admitir, que ese ímbecil, tambien hizo lo suyo- aceptaba el rubio.

-Eres un gran amigo Naruto- le dijo ella abrazándolo.

-Tú tambien lo eres Sakura- le correspondió el abrazo. Ambos se separaron un poco y sus miradas chocaron, quedandose los dos viendo fijamente. Sin querer la cara de Naruto se iba acercando lentamente a la cara de la chica y esta, inconcientemente tambien lo hacia. Sus alientos chocaban y sus narices empezaban a rozarse, estaban a punto de besarse.

-Narutooo!- llamó Ino, que venia toda hecha una furia. Ambos chicos se separaron en el acto, y se quedaron mirando sorprendidos a la rubia-Tú estúpido ímbecil, vendrás conmigooo!- le dijo tomandoló de la antena.

-Sakura, SALVAMEE!-le rogó, mientras era arrastrado por su hermana.

-Eso, no va pintar nada bien- decia ella con una gota de sudor en la frente-Tengo la sensación, de que va a ser un camino muy largo... espero que considere, que al menos estas hay dentro-le decia a su barriga.

Ooooo N&S oooO

No, definitivamente, no probe hierbas, ni fume nada pr el estilo... o al menos eso recuerdo... ya estoy igual q Sakura jejeje En verdad no se q paso, que escribi todo el cap asi, creo que me gusto demasiado a la canción, que para empezar ya queria ser el quinto teletubie. emmmm bueno siento la demora, si es un asco diganmelo, aceptare gustosa todos los tomates que me caigan, pero eso siiii, si no comentan lo suficiente, no pondre la otra parte donde lo mas probable sea que halla una gran riña entre los tres personajes, por un beso en especial jejejejejej y tambien otra sorpresa más, asi que despues de esta amenaza ... ehh dire aviso, dejen sus coments y nos veremos pronto. See you later!


End file.
